Just Another AU Fic
by spare
Summary: Chapter 23 here. Arigatou, minna. Filia's the owner of a tea and pottery industry. Financial problems force her to sell out to... Xellos? Now, maybe not. X/F pairing, with the Trad couples thrown in (Z/A, G/L). Have mercy!
1. Meeting

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 1 : The Merger, The Meeting, NAMAGOMI!!!!  
  
"I hope this is the right thing," Filia Ul Copt said for what must have been the third time that day. She casually surveyed the dress she wore, a dark blue velvet off-shoulder gown, high heels, a pair of diamond earrings. Though vanity was frowned upon by her family, she knew she looked radiant. The heads that turned to acknowledge her as she stepped off the limo she had borrowed from her friend told her so.   
  
A red carpet. The president of the corporation, the host of the party, had a flair for posh, super-for-the-rich-and famous-only celebrations. She could recognize quite a few faces in the arriving and already partying crowd from television shows and movies. Two hotel attendants dressed in crisp red suits swiftly came to her side.  
  
"Miss Filia Ul Copt?" One attendant inquired.   
  
"Yes," she nodded, and the two bowed politely, gesturing for her to follow them.   
  
Calmly she moved through the crowd.   
  
The cocktail party was in full swing. The large and spacious hall where it was being held was lit by a hundred or so tiny crystal chandeliers. Voices drifted lightly over the clinking of wine glasses, quite a few stopping polite conversation as the blonde in the blue dress came into view. A slight blush appeared on her cheeks, noticing the appreciative glances they gave her. She focused her attention to the two attendants escorting her.  
  
She kept her head high, back straight, a true heiress of the Karyu clan. Years of training and good breeding had taught her to move with an elegant, dignified grace.   
  
They came to the end of the hall. The archway supported thick glass doors, sliding apart as she and her escorts stepped forward, and into the other room. 'This is it,' she thought to herself. She was going to meet with the president of Wolfpack Corporation.   
  
It went against the grain, but if it was what it will take to save the family business... How in Ceipheid's name had she gotten into this mess, anyway?  
  
  
"No, no, and NO."  
  
"But Filia--"  
  
"I will NOT sell out." Filia Ul Copt, last surviving daughter of the Ul Copt family, present owner of Dragon Crest Tea and Pottery Industries, shook her head firmly and with an air of finality.   
  
"Fine, fine," the small, red-haired woman before her shrugged. "But you have to understand, Filia, it's the only way for small companies like ours to survive."  
  
"No." She glared defiantly at her financial adviser, family lawyer, business associate and best friend, Lina Inverse. Said redhead batted an eyelash at the stubborn woman.   
  
"Filia, dear, please listen to reason," she advised. "There's no way the company's going to hold together for the next six months. This is a win-lose situation. And the only way we'll win is if--"  
  
The blonde fumed. "But this--!" She struggled for an appropriate description, found it, and fumed redder with outrage. "This is just -- PREPOSTEROUS!!!"  
  
The stack of legal papers Lina had heaped recently on her desk scattered on the carpeted floor of what served as her office in the three-story brick company building. Discernible from all the fine print were the words "merger" and "sale of legal ownership".   
  
"It's not like it's gonna change everything, Fi," the younger woman reasoned. "You'll still be the administrative head of your company. The corporation's willing to back us up, is the good part of the deal." Lina crossed her arms, slightly rumpling her smart red and black business suit, and smiled saucily at her friend.   
  
"But it's against everything my family stands for!" Filia continued to protest. And it was, in a way, true. For centuries the proud, respected Ul Copt family of Saillune have run and owned Dragon Crest. The company, originally an antique shop, expanding into a chain of small stores specializing in tea and pottery articles, could be traced back to its founder, great-great-great-elder grand-daddy Saichuro-sama, passed on to Milgasia I, and to a host of other elders before her, until ownership came to the willing hands of Filia.   
  
The not so able hands, she found herself bitterly admitting, considering the mess her family business was in.   
  
A mess Lina was attempting to solve by selling ownership of Dragon Crest to a much larger corporation. The redhead waved a stack of papers she had extricated from her briefcase. "Let's face the facts, Filia. The company's not doing well for a few years now. We've generated considerably less profits than can be financially acceptable. Two of our outlets in other cities has been forced to shut down." She ticked the statements off with her fingers. "Add that to debts in all directions, with the bank threatening to sue if we don't balance our accounts soon. This is the only way, Filia." She looked helplessly at her friend, laying thick on the charm. From the slightly hesitant gaze she returned to her, she knew the blonde was about to give in.   
  
"What does Zelgadis-san say about it?" Filia began carefully.   
  
"He's cool with it," Lina assured her.   
  
At her statement, the blond woman relaxed somewhat. Zelgadis Greywords, Lina's co-partner in their law firm, and a good friend of the Ul Copt family, was admittedly more dependable and... trustworthy than the redhead. If Zelgadis thought the deal was good, she could just go along with it, and save the family business. Or face bankruptcy.   
  
Filia closed her eyes.   
  
"Well?" Lina asked her one more time. "You have the last word on this, Fi."  
  
The blond reopened her eyes, gazing defeatedly at her friend. "Alright."   
  
  
And *that*, she thought again, was why she was here. Lina had arranged for her to meet the president of the corporation who was buying out Dragon Crest. Wolfpack. Somehow the name sounded familiar. Filia had then shrugged it off. Her friend wouldn't tell her the name of the owner of the corporation, she said he had requested it himself. Filia had protested briefly about that, but as Lina had gone over the terms of the merger, she had to admit the deal was quite reasonable enough.   
  
She walked purposefully into the room. The walls were dark green marble with wood paneling, the few furniture in the room adding a minimalistic feel to it. Elegant, stylish, and very expensive. A few other people were in the room, all of them richly-dressed, chatting with each other. Waiters passed around trays of hors-d'eouvres to the guests.   
  
"This way, please." The attendant said to her, leading her to the center of the room. Three or four men in Armani business suits stood there, blocking her view. They appeared to be engaged in conversation with another man, tall, with purple hair. Purple hair. The color tugged at her memory, but she shrugged it off.   
  
The conversation stopped as she approached closer. The two attendants led her forward, and the four men moved away. Now she could fully see the tall man behind them. The president of the Wolfpack Corporation, apparently.   
  
He was smiling, eyes closed. Straight purple hair almost reaching his broad shoulders. A dark business suit, Italian penny loafers. He turned, acknowledging the blond woman's arrival.   
  
She froze. No. No way...  
  
"Sir," one attendant addressed the man respectfully, bowing low. "This is Miss Filia Ul Copt, present owner of Dragon Crest Tea and Pottery Industries."  
  
"Miss Ul Copt," the other intoned, giving a matching courteous bow, "Let me introduce to you Mr. Xellos Metallium, president of Wolfpack Corporation."   
  
Done with the introductions, the two escorts stepped respectfully away, leaving the two company owners to their own devices. The conversation around them stopped, the guests quietly observing the interplay that was taking place in the center of the room.  
  
The purple-haired man grinned wider, extending one hand to the lady before him. "Ano, Filia, is it? So tell me, how is old Karyu these days?"  
  
Her eyes widened, recognizing who it was. The person who was buying out her family's business was... none other than...   
  
"NAMAGOMI!!!!"  
  
The blonde's high-pitched scream resounded through the conference room, invariably damaging the eardrums of the richly-dressed persons listening into the conversation. A string of other words flew after that, something like cockroach, Mazoku scum, and creep alternated by shrieks and gasps of agitation.   
  
The verbal spectacle ended, leaving a still clearly agitated young woman in a blue dress facing a sweatdropping business lord, eternal grin twitching ever-so-visibly at the assault. "......... Namagomi.... ?" He began.  
  
Filia caught her breath, glaring at him. "How dare you!!!!" She huffed once more, eyes narrowing, remembering a certain redhead who had apparently *tricked* her into striking a deal with this... this...  
  
"Miss Lina!!!!!" She screamed once more, and ran angrily out the door, out of the building, leaving a cloud trail of carpet dust behind her, and a still agitated Xellos twitching at the center of the room.   
  
The other guests could only stare at this disturbingly unforgettable spectacle. Quite a few blinked twice, then blinked again for good measure, the scene just too... freaky. They shrugged, then turned around, returning to their previous activities, but still somewhat mindful that the host of the party was standing there, going twitch, twitch.   
  
"Namagomi?!" Xellos repeated, staring through closed eyes to the spot where Filia stood not a moment before.   
  
  
Author's Rants: OK, so you must be saying, what the heck am I doing with another NEW fic when I haven't even gotten around to finish my other one?!?!!! Gomen. I can't help it. This is severely counter-productive behavior, I know. ^_^ Anyways, thanks for taking some time to read this, and enjoy whatever literary exhileration there is left unannihilated here.   
  
DEJA VU, ANYONE? ^_^  



	2. No Way No How

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 2 : No Way! Flashbacks And Not-Very-Fond Memories  
  
The limo screeched to a stop in front of a tall building. The metal plating atop the large oakwood door read INVERSE & GREYWORDS LAW FIRM in bronze Roman lettering.   
  
The blond woman got off, dark blue dress slightly out of place on her slender form. She strode to the front door, banging on the wooden surface hard. There was a sound not unlike breaking locks and hinges, and the heavy doors swung wide open before her.   
  
Filia blinked. She only intended to knock, rather hard, OK, but since she got the door open... Her relatives had always commented about her unladylike strength, but, well...  
  
"Lina!!!" She went in, calling out to the redhead who had betrayed her. Angry chi fires burned on her blue eyes. Of all the people, she had to strike a deal with-- Oh, Lina was SO dead. "I know you're in there!!!"   
  
The receiving area was dark, the law firm had shut down for the evening. But she knew Lina had her living quarters upstairs. Probably sleeping. "Lina!" She shouted once again.   
  
The round fluorescent lamps on the ceiling blinked open, bathing the room in bright light.  
  
"Filia?" The redhead stood at the top of the stairs, rubbing her eyes sleepily. She had thrown on a large white t-shirt to cover her short frame. "Do you know just what time it is?" Lina went on groggily.   
  
The blonde glared accusingly at her friend. "You set me up!" She yelled angrily.   
  
"What?" Lina looked at her confused.  
  
"You knew it was-- it was-- Xellos, didn't you?" She spat out the name like bitter poison. "YOU didn't tell me I'd be selling my family's company to MAZOKU scum--" The blonde huffed in agitation.   
  
Lina's eyes narrowed for a moment, her mind registering the reason for her friend's barging into her house in the middle of the night. Oh. That. She grinned sheepishly at the older woman. "So I didn't, ne?" She let out a helpless little laugh, attempting to pacify her friend. Filia looked way past to bursting with rage. The blonde was about to retort something when another voice interrupted from behind her so-called friend.   
  
"Lina?" A tall, well-built blond man inquired groggily, stepping out of the door of what had to be Lina's room. "What's the-- Oh." The man's gaze fell on the disheveled blond woman at the foot of the stairs, then down to his own rather scantily clad body. He quickly withdrew back into the other room.  
  
Filia fought a blush. Lina had clearly been rather... occupied. She momentarily forgot her irritation, recognizing the young man. "Hey, isn't that--?" She shot her friend an inquiring look.  
  
It was Lina's turn to blush. "Gourry," she said simply, looking at the floor.   
  
"Gourry?" Filia repeated. "As in Gourry Gabriev? From 'The Sword of Light' and 'Gone in 60 Milliseconds'?!? Winner of three acting awards for his performance in 'Mr. Hunky Nice Guy'? Movie star extraordinaire--"  
  
"Uh, yeah," Lina blushed deeper. So she had a movie star boyfriend. Whatever.   
  
Filia blinked. She thought of teasing or congratulating her friend about it, but suddenly remembered the purpose for her ill-timed visit.   
  
"Filia? What are you doing here?" A low, serious voice asked from the other end of the upper floor. Both females turned to the young man with wiry purple hair and stone skin standing on his side of the apartment. He still wore his working clothes, a dark brown button down coat with a matching pair of slacks.   
  
"Zelgadis!" Filia shouted, turning on her other traitorous friend. "You knew about this as well, didn't you? Didn't you?!" She stomped her foot, climbing up the stairs to glare furiously at her two business associates.   
  
Zelgadis scratched his head, gazing at the blonde blankly. "What are you talking about?"  
  
She crossed her arms. "The merger!" she screamed. "You were going to make me sell out to Xellos-- to a Mazoku, of all people!!!"  
  
Zel frowned. "What?!"  
  
Filia blinked yet again. Lina backed a step from her post. Two pairs of narrowed eyes turned to her.   
  
"Lina!!!" The blond woman yelled for what have been the nth time that night.  
  
  
"So let's get this straight," Zelgadis began, pacing thoughtfully around the floor of the cluttered office that he shared with Lina. "Lina almost got you to accept a merger with none other than Xellos Metallium..." He grimaced, glaring coldly at Lina.   
  
The redhead crossed her arms from where she sat on the leather highback chair, both feet settling on the hard wooden desk. "It was a good deal," she retorted stubbornly. "I don't see why the two of you hate his gut so much, anyway. We go a long way back, remember?" Lina looked at both faces imploringly.   
  
"A long way back," Filia repeated dryly. "Right."   
  
  
A long way back, indeed. Everyone knew it, of course. It was common knowledge that the proud, highly-respected Karyu-Ul Copt clan was mortal enemies with the machiavellian, ruthless and feared Mazoku-Metallium family. The family feud was as old as the families themselves, tracing back to each of the honored founding fathers: the notorious, wealthy gangster boss 'Ruby Eye' Shabranigdu, and the statesman and reknowned craftsman 'Flare Dragon' (from the trademark on every pottery made by him) Ceipheid.   
  
Nobody remembers how the feud started. Had something to do about lands, apparently. And political parties. Eitherway, both families have been at each other's necks up to the present century. And the fact that both clans were involved in almost the same business didn't help peace negotiations one bit.   
  
The Mazoku clan quickly rose to the top of the corporate success ladder, until they were so well off most moved out of Saillune to mind or start new companies abroad. And the corporation, so big and expansive Filia didn't see it coming, was Wolfpack.   
  
The Karyu clan, however, was not as fortunate. Or lying, cheating, bribing insolents, as old Karyu put it. Dragon Crest remained in Saillune, changing little through the years, providing pottery and antiques to nearly the same patrons or their surviving relatives.  
  
With the two families relatively thousands of miles away from each other, the feud had settled down somewhat. But not without bitter memories.   
  
Filia's mind drifted back to cousin Milgasia's story of the Kouma Monsterbowl. Both the Karyu and the Mazoku had competing football teams in the sports event. It was the finals, the deciding game, and the Karyu Golden Dragons found themselves up against the Mazoku Wolves. It was a tough match, but in the end, the star player who ended the game was none other than Zelas' son and team captain Xellos, who was able to tackle and take on the entire Golden Dragon football team with one deceptively casual pass. The Golden Dragons bit football field dirt, the Mazoku Wolves won the championship. Cousin Milgasia, then the humiliated captain of their defeated team, was scarred and scared of Xellos for life.   
  
Filia closed her eyes. It had been ten years. A decade long since passed when she had to put up with the namagomi's face. And now, to meet him, at a crisis like this -- with her family's pride and honor at stake -- to be saved by the people they most HATED!  
  
"The merger is off, Lina," Filia declared firmly, staring down at the younger woman. "You knew I wouldn't agree to this. If I sell out to that scum, I would be humiliating my family."  
  
Lina pouted and started to say something, but Zelgadis quieted her down. "Added to that, Xellos or his kind isn't exactly a very trustworthy person. You, of all people, should know that, Lina."  
  
"I know what I'm doing," Lina retorted. "I got the deal sealed, I made sure he couldn't find a single wormhole to weasel out on us." She turned to Filia. "You've got to trust me."  
  
"The answer is NO," the blonde shook her head resolutely. "Contact the namagomi's corporation as soon as possible, tell them we're withdrawing the contract. Even if we don't find any other company interested in us, I'd rather go bankrupt than be in the debt of my family's mortal enemy."   
  
The redhead looked at Filia, then at Zelgadis. Stubborn. Lina frowned, and nodded stonily.  
  
Author's Ramblings: OK, I'm no business administration major, and I have little to no idea how corporations actually work. Correct me if I'm wrong. But this is MY fic, ne? ^_^ I make it a point to thank people at the end of every chapter, obviously. So polite. Why do I get NICE when I type? THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU for putting up with this story!  
  
WHERE BUSINESS IS DEFINITELY WAR... -_- 


	3. Early Morning Surprises

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 3 : Teashop Battles  
  
The taxicab dropped her off at the corner of the familiar three-story building. DRAGON CREST INDUSTRIES, announced gilded letters on the ornate front door.   
  
Filia pulled the overcoat around herself more tightly, feeling the chill of the morning air. The police had towed away the limo less than half an hour after she left it and she had been forced to stay the night at Lina and Zel's place. Zelgadis took to the couch, to her gratitude, and all she had to mind were the noises Lina and her new boyfriend *Gourry* made while they were, *uhurm*! in the other room.   
  
She was glad she kept some of her clothes in her office at the company building. She still wore the blue dress from the night before, all wrinkled and rumpled, and she was looked forward to finally changing to her normal wear.   
  
She plastered a smile on her face as she walked up the building. She made it a point to greet her employees and customers with a cheerful face. Kept the company morale up. And by Ceipheid, a high morale would do them some good right now.   
  
She neared the street corner, and frowned. Something was... out of place.   
  
She gaped, noticing it. Who wouldn't? There, right across Dragon Crest Industries, was another, much larger, and extremely modern-looking, building. Reinforced glass panels gleamed in the sunlight. Men and women in smart navy blue uniforms swarmed and bustled inside it, off to an early start. Employees? There was a rather impressive display of pottery, furniture, and other antiques on either side of the expansive entrance door. Off to another section, what looked like a cafe, stylish wooden tables and chairs and the smell of coffee, tea and pastries from the door. A few customers sat taking there already, taking their early morning brew, and by the joggers or office people who steadily poured inside, more were coming in. Her frown deepened when she recognized that not a few of them were her regular patrons.   
  
Wondering, she went into her own building. The bell at the door jingled as she entered.   
  
"Hi, Sis!" A fox man with an eye patch on one eye greeted cheerily from the counter.   
  
Filia forced a smile to her face. "Ohaiyo, Jiras," she greeted back.   
  
She surveyed the main room of the teashop, noticing the unoccupied tables. Three other people were in the room. Mrs. Andersen, a bespectacled, kindly grandmother from across the street, sat at her usual post near the shop window, having a bagel and rose tea. Mr. Roberts and Mr. Arenas, two elderly chess enthusiasts, drank their uniform black coffee, discussing some obscure article in the newspaper. Her only customers.   
  
The three looked up, noticing her arrival, and she smiled, nodding politely at them.   
  
She turned to Jiras. "Where's Gravos?"  
  
"Upstairs. Arranging a few items that arrived yesterday, I think." The fox man answered.   
  
"Oh." She said. "Um, Jiras," she began tentatively, "By any chance, do you know who owns that building right across the street?" She indicated the large edifice obstructing their view outside.   
  
Jiras shook his head. "It wasn't there yesterday," he replied in a puzzled voice.   
  
"I see," Filia returned. "Well, I'm going to the antique shop. Keep an eye out for customers, OK?" The fox man nodded obediently, and Filia headed to the upper floor.   
  
  
The room looked like a warehouse, and indeed, it was a warehouse. Though she took great pains to keep the hall immaculately clean, dust accumulated easily on the articles of pottery and furniture stored in there. In spite of slow business the day bustled with activity, their new order of Chinese and Oriental vases had just arrived yesterday, and now Gravos and his crew were busy sorting and cataloguing those.   
  
Gravos was there, sure enough, his tall and imposing form rising above the group of young employees around him as he shot out orders at them.   
  
"Yes sir!"  
  
"Right away, boss!"  
  
"Miss Filia!" Gravos called out, waving. "Cargo in safe condition. We'll be able to sell perhaps a few pieces next week." He gave one final pat to a crate, finishing his report.   
  
"Good work," she said encouragingly. She suddenly felt tired, deflated.   
  
Behind them the employees were whispering excitedly as they bustled about, checking and labeling the new arrivals. She nodded to them, smiling ever so slightly, wanting to just crawl to her office on the third floor. Hushed voices reached her ears as she made her way around them.  
  
"That building?!"  
  
"Rumor's got it they had it built overnight! The world's fastest, most efficient, and deathly expensive construction workers in the world! FLEW it in last night..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"So this guy's, like, super rich?"  
  
She shrugged it all off, dazed.   
  
Third floor. Sighing with relief, she staggered to the room.   
  
"Filia-san!" A perky female voice greeted over a neat desk. Amelia Wil Telsa Saillune, Filia's secretary and best friend after Lina, held a thick stack of papers in one hand. She had a worried look on her young face. "This just came," she said apologetically, handing the papers to Filia.   
  
The blonde pored over the stack. Bills. Debts. Bank loans. Taxes. Mortgage. More bills.   
  
"I'm sorry," Amelia said, wanting to comfort her friend.   
  
"No, it's OK," Filia returned weakly, trying to smile in assurance.   
  
"Want me to ring Jiras for your morning cup?" The black-haired girl offered. Filia looked down. She knew tea had a way of cheering her up.   
  
"N-no," Filia gently refused. "I'll just be in my office." With that, the blond-haired woman left for the door of her office room.   
  
  
She stepped inside, shutting the door behind her. She closed her eyes. No, she wouldn't cry. She shouldn't cry.   
  
The phone rang.   
  
"Filia! You there?!" Lina. Her friend's voice had a strange edge to it.   
  
"I'm here," Filia answered. "What is it?"  
  
"Listen, it'll be much, um, easier if you see for yourself." A pause. "Do you have a tv there?" Lina sounded agitated. Something's up.   
  
"Downstairs, at the teashop," Filia answered carefully. "Why?"  
  
"It's all over the morning news," Lina told her. "Maybe you'll catch it. It's on Channel 5," the redhead supplied. Another pause. "Better yet, look outside the window." A click. Filia hung up.   
  
What did she mean? Filia stared outside, the large, new building filling up the view. Considerably more people have gathered down the street, in front of it. A van. Cameras. Media people? A deep purple sports car was parked not far behind. She frowned again, scanning the faces below her. The reporters from Channel 5 and quite a number of other news networks swarmed the entrance, apparently asking questions on the tall, cheerful, purple-haired man standing right in front of the glass doors.   
  
  
"So this will just be the first of many shopping outlets Wolfpack Corporation will be opening to the public in the coming years?" One reporter asked over his Channel 5 microphone. The video camera zoomed to the purple-haired man at the entrance, smiling genially at the media people present.   
  
"You could say that," he answered, grin never faltering.   
  
"Mr. Metallium, what about those rumors your company was buying out Dragon Crest, one of the oldest companies in Saillune? And the fact you've built your first outlet right across their main office..." Another, a mousy young woman with glasses piped up.   
  
"Rumors are rumors," Xellos answered simply.  
  
"Well, is it true the present owner of Dragon Crest blatantly withdrew the merger agreement upon learning that it was a corporation owned by her family's arch rival and mortal enemy?"   
  
He grinned winningly, wagging a finger. "That, of course, is a secret!"  
  
The entire crew of news anchors sweatdropped.   
  
Xellos went on, happily ignoring the reporters' reactions. "But, to celebrate the opening of the very first Metallium Shopping Outlet in Saillune, we'll be having a promo--"   
  
"XELLOS!!!"  
  
Recovering from their sweatdrops, everyone present at the impromptu conference turned around to the blond lady behind them. A furming, angry-looking blond lady, they added.   
  
Xellos looked up to the furious woman, smiling as if her shouting angrily at him from across the street was the most amusing thing in the world. "Why, hello, Fi-chan!" He greeted cheerfully. "How nice of you to drop by!"  
  
The blonde apparently didn't share his sentiment. "What is the meaning of this?!?!!!" She demanded through gritted teeth.   
  
The purple-haired man raised an eyebrow at her, eyes closed. "Just opening business, Filia-chan," he answered. "What do you think?"  
  
Filia was beyond red. "How dare you!!!" She shouted. She made as if to charge him, then, noticing the barrage of media people, opted for a more dignified pace, stroding purposefully toward the smiling Mazoku. The reporters parted like the Red Sea for her.   
  
"Um, excuse me, could you be the Filia Ul Copt, present owner of Dragon Crest?"  
  
"She IS her, you idiot!"  
  
"Right..."  
  
More questions followed, but Filia was too filled with rage over the namagomi's infringement of HER territory to reply. She stalked forward, glaring accusingly at the now sweatdropping Xellos.   
  
"Um, Filia-chan..."  
  
"Don't you DARE call me that, NAMAGOMI!!!" She strode up the tiled steps, Xellos a few feet away. Nearer.  
  
Purple eyebrows twitched visibly. The media people looked on, watching the interplay in fascination. "You're going to--" Xellos began.   
  
BZZZZZZT!!!!!   
  
Too late.   
  
Alarms sounded. Confetti rained down from automated sprinklers in the ceiling. A large, white video board pulled down from the entrance, the words WINNER flashing in the background.   
  
Filia jumped back from where her foot landed on a particularly odd-looking tile on the entrance floor. Suddenly Xellos was in front of her, fruitcake grin in place, shaking her hand.   
  
"Congratulations, Fi-chan!" Xellos informed her. "You won our company's promotion prize!"   
  
Cameras clicked. Video cams zoomed at the pair, one looking considerably confused and flustered over what exactly had transpired. The Mazoku turned both of them around to have their pictures properly taken.   
  
"Yes, as I was going to say before, we have a promo to celebrate our first day in Saillune," Xellos said, addressing the reporters and a bunch of onlookers attracted by the sudden burst of action. "A dinner date at our company's world-reknowned five star Mypros Hotel!" He grinned, patting Filia's shoulder congenially. "And I'm proud to announce our lucky and unwitting winner happens to be... Filia Ul Copt!"  
  
The street resounded in claps and cheers from the reporting body. A line of servants swarmed out of the building, bowing to her as Xellos presented her with the dinner certificate and a gold card.   
  
Filia was frozen in shock. What...  
  
"Yare yare," Xellos exclaimed over her shoulder. "Loosen up, Filia-san! They're taking your picture!"  
  
Click.   
  
  
Author's Rants: So, what do you think? Should this go on? Need improvement? What shall happen next? Oh well, the answers to those questions shall be known soon... sometime... ^_^  
  
ZELAS HAS A PLAN...  



	4. Agressively Defensive...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 4 : Shocks, Zel's Dilemma, Everyone's Dilemma  
  
"I'll never live this down!!!" Filia cried for what must have been the umpteenth time that day.   
  
Lina shrugged. "It was partly your fault, Filia," she reminded the blond woman.  
  
"Lina-san, don't make her feel worse!" scolded Amelia from where she was patting Filia's shoulder, trying to calm her down.  
  
The three women were back inside Filia's office room. On the desk lay copies of The Daily Scrawl, Saillune Express and other big and lesser known publications, all with nearly the same head line : Filia winning a dinner date with Wolfpack Corporation's president himself, Xellos Metallium. Add that to blown up, full-color pictures of her arm in arm with a shudder Mazoku. On the front cover of the Saillune Society was splattered a huge pic of a shocked, haggard-looking Filia with a smiling Xellos, one arm around her. One shocking reminder of the horror that occurred only yesterday. Filia buried her face in her arms, slumping on her desk.  
  
"Look at it on the bright side," Lina said. "You win a night out at one of the most expensive restaurants this side of the continent! And hopefully your relatives from the Kaltaart region won't have to find out." The redhead stood up, staring her square in the face.  
  
"So, um, when are you going out?" Amelia asked.   
  
"Nani?" Filia went tense, rigid. Both younger girls looked up nervously. "Who says I'll be going out with HIM?!?" She clenched her fists, an annoying image of the namagomi seemingly materializing in the air. Filia swatted it away angrily.   
  
"Well, you won--"  
  
"Let him keep his stupid restaurant date," Filia retorted. "I'm not going."  
  
An amused, sneaky grin crept up Lina's face. "Then why did you keep the dinner certificate and gold card he awarded you, hm?"  
  
"I was going to have Amelia send it back for me," the blonde answered, trying not to blush and give her any more ideas. She knew Lina had this illusion about putting her and Xellos together. Though that was way back in high school. This, however, was real life. She turned to Amelia, who was looking at her curiously. "Ame, would you? It's already on your desk."  
  
"Alright," the young woman nodded, and left for her post.  
  
"Fess up, Fi," Lina said as soon as the door closed. "I know you wanna go out with him." Filia frowned at her friend. The redhead's scarlet eyes peered knowingly at her. "Don't you?"  
  
Filia let out a dismissive laugh. At least, she hoped it sounded dismissive. "Come on, Lina. Haven't we gotten over this already? I. DON'T. LIKE. HIM." She held a hand on her forehead, weary with the conversation.   
  
"You told me you had a crush on him," Lina reminded her, smirking triumphantly.   
  
This time Filia finally blushed. "That was ten years ago! Anyway, speaking of love life, how're things with your movie star boyfriend?" The blonde asked her friend, trying to change the subject.   
  
Lina smirked, catching her friend's drift. She folded her arms around her waist, grinning at Filia conspirationally. "Well, he's GREAT in bed..." she began.  
  
"Lina!" Filia protested, blushing yet again. "Not about that!"  
  
  
Footsteps echoed on the narrow set of stairs leading to the third floor. Amelia looked from where she was filing the last of Filia's legal papers, blushing suddenly upon seeing who came in.   
  
"Good morning, Zelgadis-san," Amelia greeted shyly.   
  
The young man nodded in turn. He seemed distracted about something. She noticed that the black leather briefcase he always had with him was uncharacteristically disorganized, sheets of white paper protruding from the case. "Is Filia-san and Lina inside?" he inquired.   
  
"Oh, yeah," she answered, trying to keep her voice casual. "Go right in."   
  
Zelgadis nodded again, not meeting her eyes, and headed for Filia's office. Should he tell her? No, he argued to himself. Better wait and see what happens. If they both find out, it'll only aggravate the situation. Hesitating only a moment, he knocked on the door.  
  
  
"Filia? Lina?"   
  
"About time he arrived," Lina muttered, before hollering "Come in!" to the impeccably dressed, super-serious man on the other side of the doorway. Zelgadis stepped inside, involuntarily checking his watch as he entered.   
  
Filia looked at her other associate hopefully. "Well, Zelgadis-san? Found another corporation willing to back us up?"   
  
The lawyer shook his wiry-haired head. "Nothing," he answered, his mouth drawing into a tight line. "Xellos is purposefully pressuring other companies who might have interest in us, driving away the competition. The fruitcake's company has many connections, Filia." He withdrew some papers from his immaculate leather briefcase. "I have some papers, documents, but their mostly legal garbles explaining why they can't and won't consider a merger with us."  
  
"I see." Filia wanted to tear at her hair in frustration. No. Appearances, appearances.   
  
"Damn." Lina remarked, her expression unreadable.   
  
  
Filia looked outside to the gleaming multi-story building that was the Metallium Shopping Complex. More and more customers swarmed inside by each passing day, and she could't ward off the sinking feeling that those customers were part of the few who had kept her own establishment running for the past years.   
  
She surveyed her own teashop, simple yet elegant wooden tables set a navigatable distance between each other, French table cloths, room lit by lily-shaped wall lanterns for that homey effect. Hardly anyone came in now. In fact, the shop was devoid of customers right that moment. And for the past two hours.   
  
Damn it all. She set down the half-empty teacup she had prepared for herself, trying to ignore the gnawing, sick feeling in her stomach about the injustice of it all.   
  
And she didn't even want to think about the state of the antique shop. Some punk dropped by, but the jerk seemed to be more interested in hitting on her than buying anything, so she had to not-so-subtly drive the delinquent out of the building. That was one customer she wouldn't mind losing to that creep's super-posh *shopping complex*.  
  
"Sis?" Jiras. The fox man came up to her shyly, fidgeting where he stood. He was done arranging some pottery on display at the tea-shop counter, where customers get to choose the chinaware they preferred to drink in. She took pride in that, it was her own idea, not that it helped now. Arranging the pottery was all Jiras had to do for the past few hours. Another unbearably slow day.   
  
"Yes, Jiras?" Gods, it wasn't entirely her fault was it? If Great-grandpa Saichuro could see her now...  
  
"Um," The fox man began uncertainly, trying to meet his female boss' eye, "... I was wondering if I could, I mean, if it's not much of a problem..."  
  
Filia gazed at him patiently. "Hai?"  
  
"Could... Can I have the day off? I sort of... h-have a date with someone, and..." Jiras trailed off, his face a noticeable shade of bright pink through reddish fur.   
  
She blinked. Ah, the hell with it. As if they're going to be busy for another twenty-four hours. "A date?"  
  
Nod.  
  
Filia had to smile in spite of herself, and stood up, patting her shopkeeper at the back. "Jiras, that's wonderful!" she exclaimed. "So who is she? You're going to meet her here at the teashop, won't you? Treat her here, it's on me!"   
  
Jiras looked at his boss nervously. "Well, I'm afraid w-we're going to meet somewhere else, sis."  
  
The blonde frowned. "Eh? Where?"  
  
The fox man refused to meet her eyes, twiddling furry thumbs cautiously. "...... mumble.........."  
  
"What?" She strained her ears to listen.   
  
".... The... Metallium Shopping Complex.... across the street...."  
  
"WHAT?!?!!!"  
  
Major facefault, people. ^_^*  
  
  
Author's Rants: Yes, this is going so SLOW, isn't it? Might work on the pace later... Hang in there, I beg of you! ^_^  
  
ZELAS HAS A PLAN...  



	5. Zelas The Diabolical

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 5 : (All Hail) Zelas' Diabolical Scheme  
  
"Mr. Xellos, I must say, it is truly amazing how your shopping complex has become the number one tea and antique shop in Saillune in just a matter of days!"  
The Mazoku grinned into the tv screen, eyes closed benignly. "Nothing to it, Al. Wofpack prides itself in providing quality services to its honored customers. Needless to say, we simply are the best tea and marketing corporation there is!"  
"There are some protesters, quite a few, but loud enough nonetheless, who's saying your rendering the Karyu-Ul Copt Dragon Crest Industries bankrupt."  
"Business is business."  
"I also hear Ms. Filia Ul Copt, the winner of your pre-announced opening promo, returned her prize ticket and refuses to have to do anything with you or your company."  
"Ah, but she is still the winner of our little promotion. Ticket or no ticket, she's free to collect the prize! Wolfpack prides itself in keeping with its prize handouts and other terms of promotion!"  
"Very gallant of you, sir."  
A smile. "I know."  
The reporter, a black-haired, unassuming man of thirty-something, smiled into the screen. "Well folks, that's it for our special feature on the hot new owner of the number one cafe and shopping complex in town, Mr. Xellos Metallium! Back to you, Bob."  
"Thanks, Al. Still on SNN, here's Elly Wright for the weather report--"  
  
"Turn that thing off."  
  
"OK, Filia-san." The tv monitor was shut down, and the blond woman leaned forward, a determined look on her face.  
  
"We need a plan," Filia declared, fist banging on the table. The other people in the tea shop nodded in silence.   
  
She stood up, pacing, arms behind her back. "That namagomi's store is stealing customers from us, for nearly a week now. We have to do something about it." To finalize her statement, she stared at her five associates. Lina leaned on her chair, legs crossed, shrugging. Zelgadis stared on, morose as always. Jiras and Gravos sat behaved in a corner, afraid of another explosion due to a certain blond lady's temper tantrums. She nodded to Amelia, who produced a flowchart, hanging it on the makeshift board at the wall adjacent to their table. The sharply dropping red line that stood for market sales and net profits told them all they needed to know about the situation.   
  
Filia frowned, gazing at each of her friends. "Does anyone have suggestions?"  
  
The room remained silent.   
  
"Come on, people?" The blonde pleaded.   
  
"We could lower our prices," Amelia offered.  
  
Lina put it down, shaking her head. "We can't do that. Rates are rock bottom as it is." Thinking a moment, a lightbulb seemed to flash right beside her head. "I know!" The redhead declared triumphantly. "We could form heckle groups to spread unpleasant rumors about Wolfpack. That'll destroy the competition!"   
  
The rest of the room's occupants sweatdropped simultaneously. "We can't do that," they all said.   
  
Filia nodded her assent. "As much as I hate that namagomi, I wouldn't stoop that low, Lina."  
  
Lina pouted. "Aw, but it'll definitely solve our problems, ne?"  
  
"Or get us a libel suit, which is the last thing we need right now," Zelgadis interposed.  
  
"Sorry, Lina-san."  
  
Filia turned to her two remaining assistants. "Jiras? Gravos? Anything you'd like to share with us?"  
  
Apologetic head shakes. "Sorry, sis."  
  
"Zelgadis?"  
  
The said Chimera seemed to hesitate for a moment. He sat up. "We could try better advertising," he blurted out. "Beat them at their own game."  
  
Silence.  
  
"That could work," Lina surmised slowly.  
  
"Indeed," Filia said, nodding. "We could try that. Good idea, Zel."  
  
"Well, what's our promo?" Amelia inquired.  
  
Filia paused. "What?"  
  
"Well, if we're going to advertise, we'll need some sort of promotion, right? You know, production gimmicks, bonuses, special prizes..." the dark-haired young woman trailed off.   
  
"Yes, I guess..." Filia acceded.  
  
"So, uh, what is it?"  
  
Collective silences.   
  
"If we'd come up with a nice gift prize, or a tv commercial, or if we could get a big star to endorse us," Amelia went on.   
  
The blond lady shook her head. "We don't exactly have the budget for any of those," she sighed dejectedly. Useless. A big star... Where and how could they even get a movie star to-- Wait...! Now the lightbulb reappeared, this time beside Filia's head. Her face put on a triumphant expression.   
  
The rest of the occupants looked nervously at their boss, before she turned excitedly to the redhead. "Lina-san!" Filia exclaimed happily.   
  
"Um, Filia?"  
  
  
"Thank you, come again to Filia's Teashop!" Gourry cheerfully bade the latest wave of fan/customers to walk out of the shop. At the same time another wave of customers, mostly female, crowded around the blond action/movie star. Not a few waved notepads and an assortment of Filia's merchandise, waiting for autographs. The young man complied with a rather sheepish smile.   
  
A group of SNN reporters stood right outside the building, cameras and mikes in hand.   
  
The video cam zoomed in to Gourry and his mob of adoring fans.   
  
"As you can see," the reporter said, "Apparently Dragon Crest Industries, in retaliation to lower sales thanks to the opening of the Metallium Shopping Complex, had gotten celebrated movie star and Oscar winner Gourry 'The Beefcake' Gabriev to endorse their company. And it seems to be working. The shop has been crowded with swooning fans from all walks of life eager to meet their hero..."  
  
  
"This is going well," Filia exclaimed happily, as she entertained another customer eager to buy a teacup for the movie star to sign.   
  
"I guess," Lina warily agreed, trying to keep from frowning as yet another horde of female fans stormed into the shop and around her current boyfriend. She nodded absently to a customer as she purchased an earthenware dish. It had gotten so busy that even she had to help out in the store. The redhead stared, amused, as a rather dazed Jiras, trays of tea and biscuits on either hand, weaved around the tables, serving the refreshments.   
  
"Hey Lina!" Gourry waved to her from across the room, holding up a stuffed toy in the shape of a jellyfish some fan gave him. The redhead sweatdropped, then waved back. Who was she to be jealous, anyway? She was far more intelligent and beautiful than any of the girls swarming around him right now. She concentrated in helping Filia with the pottery.  
  
Beside her, Filia glanced at the redhead, aware where her attentions had drifted. The blond woman was grateful to her friend. She had agreed to this, after all. She felt kind of bad having to use their relationship just to save the shop, but...   
  
The store door swung open, and they got ready to greet the next batch of customers to come in. Only this time, it wasn't a crowd of lovesick females.   
  
Lina frowned slightly. The haggard, spiky-haired man wearing tinted glasses and surrounded by men in black suits was Danny, Gourry's fussy agent. He seemed upset about something. But then again, he always was upset about something. She watched as Danny dodged and ducked his way around the crowd, frantically waving at the blond man signing autograph books and coffee mugs.   
  
"Gourry-san! Hey, G-san!" The agent's dry voice yelled from among the crowd.   
  
The movie star looked up to see his agent (hey, he remembered! Those intelligence pills Lina insists he take must be working!) obviously flustered, waving frantically and pale in the face. "Oh, hi, Danny," Gourry greeted as he signed a delicately painted teacup.   
  
The said agent was tearing at his hair in despair. "Gourry-san, how could you do this to me, ol' buddy?" he wailed. "We're in trouble, you and I, unless you COME WITH ME RIGHT NOW!!!" With this, Danny grabbed his talent's hand, and gestured to his lackeys to take the movie star away. The crowds shouted their protest.   
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Filia intervened, Lina following close behind. "He's here to endorse the teashop!"  
  
Danny peered at the blond woman. "Uh, sorry, blondie... but he's already... NEYOUCH!!!"  
  
"Um, Lina, I don't really think Danny will be able to breathe in that position..." Gourry remarked cautiously, observing the redhead grip the spiky-haired agent by the collar of his pristine maroon shirt.   
  
"Fine." The lawyer gave in, releasing the agent not-too-gently. "Why the hell are you here dragging off MY boyfriend?!" She demanded.  
  
"I was *about* to tell you that." Danny replied in exasperation. "He can't endorse Dragon Crest."  
  
"What do you mean?" Filia asked.   
  
The agent looked over at Gourry pleadingly. "Man, don't tell me you've forgotten again!" The movie star gave him a blank look. Danny sighed. "You've already signed an endorsement contract with Wolfpack!!!" he screamed finally. "You're supposed to be there right now, signing autographs! It's in your schedule, remember?!"  
  
The blond actor's face brightened in recollection. "Oh yeah, I remember now!" Gourry surmised, even as the men in black suits who were Danny's appointed body guards carried him bodily away and out of the shop. "Well, see ya, Lina, Miss Filia! Sorry, but I gotta go now! But if you want to see me, I'll be just across the street!" the movie star waved in departure.   
  
Needless to say, the entire dining area sweatdropped, not withstanding the interesting facefaults one blond woman and one spunky redhead awarded to the floor.   
  
"Gourry-sama!!!" screamed the fans. In an instant, the teashop found itself empty of customers as the hordes of adoring fan girls swarmed out of the room, following their idol to the direction of the Metallium building.   
  
"Jellyfish brains," Lina remarked wearily, slumping in her seat.  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"I'll... get it," Filia said, racing upstairs and taking the receiver.   
  
"Hello, Fi-chan!" An irrepressibly cheerful and annoying male voice greeted from the other line. And she had a good idea who.   
  
"Namagomi!!!" The blonde screamed.   
  
"Just called to know how you're doing," Xellos the Mazoku business lord continued jovially. "Also to remind you that if ever your company reconsiders the need to sell out to us, we'll be more than happy to back you up. What are old friends for, ne, Fi-chan?"  
  
"Who're you calling your friend, you creep!" Filia was about to explode. "The answer is NO! I'd rather die than sell my father's company to the likes of you!"  
  
"I'll leave you time to think about it, of course," Xellos went on undaunted. "Feel free to stop by the shopping complex yourself. We're having a discount sale and all, to celebrate the success of Wolfpack's opening! Be a dear and drop by now and then, ne?" Click. The line went dead.   
  
Filia was fuming. "The nerve!" The blonde gripped the receiver so hard it looked like it was about to break. And it did, unfortunately. Filia stared at the broken pieces that used to be the telephone receiver in her palm. Oh, darn, she thought, as she descended down the stairs to join Lina and the others sitting miserably in the dining area.  
  
  
"So, Miss Filia, are you saying that you are totally against selling your family's company to Wolfpack Corporation?"  
Filia glared into the screen. "Absolutely," the blond woman answered. "It is against everything my family stands for. And I would rather die than have that nama-- Mr. Metallium take over ownership of Dragon Crest."  
The female reporter nodded thoughtfully. "So the merger is off? There wil be no negotiations to sell out?"  
"Not to Wolfpack."  
"Well, thank you, Miss Filia." The mousy newscaster turned to the screen. "That's it for the stand of Dragon Crest's current owner, Filia Ul Copt, on Wolfpack's proposed merger with the local company. Only in SBC-12, exclusive. Back to you, Alice."  
"Thanks, Lou. Now, let's do a quick rundown of the current stock--"  
  
Smirking, Xellos shut off the tv monitor, leaning back on the leather highback chair of his expensive three-room corporate suite at the topmost floor of the Metallium Shopping Complex. It was fun meeting Filia again, after all these years. It had been some time since he'd had so much fun annoying somebody.   
  
It had been ten years since he left Saillune with Zelas-sama. Hardly anybody remembered the Mazoku family now, not that they'd care. The Mazoku had grown rich in a period of years, the Wolfpack Corporation expanding into several big countries all over the world, a multi-billion dollar business conglomerate the world over. Most of it thanks to him of course. Success was sweet, but it was made so much sweeter by the fact he could flaunt it at Fi-chan's face.   
  
She hadn't changed much, had she? Same long, silky blond hair, crystalline blue eyes, delicate face. Prim and proper disposition. A disposition he so loved to ruffle, poke and provoke her until she lost control of her temper and she'd be screaming at him, chi fires blazing in her eyes. It was fun watching her reactions. He couldn't explain why but her anger had a rejuvenating effect on him, strengthening him, soothing him.   
  
Ah, the memories.  
  
A knock on the door. The glass panel slid open, and a man dressed in the prim black and white butler suit bowed respectfully at the purple-haired man. "Call for you, sir," the butler informed him. "Your mother..."  
  
He nodded, dismissing the servant. The man bowed once more and slid out of the room. Sitting up, Xellos tapped a few keys on his computer. A few beeps, and an image of a gorgeous blond woman with perfectly-tanned skin apeared on the monitor, wine glass in hand.   
  
Xellos bowed his head. "Zelas-sama..."  
  
"Xel-kun!" The smooth, throaty voice of the woman greeted from the other line. "Well, how's my boy doing?"  
  
He smiled. "I'm fine. How's Tahiti?"  
  
"Great, just great. A little too hot this time of year, though. But I'm having the time of my life here. Got an island resort a few miles away, beautiful place. I'm thinking of buying it..."  
  
"If you deem it best..."  
  
"Well, yeah," Zelas continued, her tone losing some of its sense of humor. "Anyway, that's not the reason I called you. I suppose you've already met up with the owner of that small-time company we're buying?"  
  
Xellos nodded. "Yes, Juu-ou-sama. But she -- I'm afraid she refused to sell out and withdrew our merger," he finished, a hint of apology in his voice. "I'm doing something about it, though."  
  
"Karyu's great grand daughter as stubborn as her old folks, eh?" Zelas said, chuckling softly. A pause, taking a drag out of her favorite cigarette. "No matter. Listen, Xel. I need you to get our hands on that little family business of theirs. Just think of the possibility!" The woman waved her hand away. "They don't know it yet, but that company's a potential gold mine, given someone develops it properly," the blonde went on. "And I want that someone to be us." Another pause as she put down her wine glass. "I need you to do everything in your power to get that dragon girl to sell out."  
  
"Everything, Mistress?"  
  
"Everything." Another pause. The blond woman seemed to consider deeply what she was about to say next. She shifted suddenly in her seat, crossing her long, shapely legs. "Xel-kun," she began, "This great grand-daughter, Filia, I believe, is still single, isn't she?"  
  
"I do believe she is quite single, Mistress." What was she getting at?   
  
A sneaky smile crept up Zelas' carefully made up face. "Good, very good. I need you to do something for me, Xellos. It'll solve our problems with the company, and at the same time I think you'll find it... most enjoyable."  
  
Xellos frowned inwardly. His master always had the weirdest plans. Not that he would ever defy her, of course. Aloud, he asked, "What is it, Zelas-sama?"  
  
A smirk lit up his master's face. "I want you to seduce that little dragon girl. Get on her good side, get to know her better. Gain our trust, and she, and her family's company, shall fall in our hands." The blonde concluded. She smiled smugly, letting what she said settle in to her best man. "Well?" She asked finally.   
  
Xellos smile matched her own. "As you wish, Lord Beastmaster."  
  
  
Author's Near-Insane Ramblings: Could you believe it took five chapters to get this out? No turning back now, though. At this point, do you think it's even worth while for me to continue? Or am I just wasting my time? Feedback, people. Tell me what you think and I'd love you forever. ^_^  
  
THE DATE : A NIGHT TO REMEMBER...  



	6. Roses Are Red, Bruises are Blue...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 6 : Roses Are Red, Play Hard To Get...  
  
It was morning. Filia trudged along in the direction of Dragon Crest building, if a little downheartedly. She tried not to look directly at the huge edifice right across the shop, one glaring reminder of her failures and a certain annoying namagomi Mazoku. Even now, customers swarmed inside the Metallium building. Her teashop was ignored.  
  
She frowned. A large truck was parked right in front of her building. A group of men in workers' clothes bustled around the vehicle, carrying baskets upon baskets of... Roses?   
  
They were piled all over, huge bouquets of red long-stemmed roses, by the door, to the teashop window. The blonde gaped in bewilderment, and quickened her pace. Jiras stood outside, a helpless look on his furry face.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Filia asked the fox man.   
  
Jiras shook his head. "Gomen, Oneesan, but--"  
  
"Miss Filia Ul Copt?" One man in a blue workers' coat interrupted, a clipboard in hand. Behind him the men took out yet another batch of deep crimson roses, transferring them into the shop.   
  
"Yes, that's me," Filia replied, puzzled.   
  
The man smiled in relief, involuntarily wiping some sweat off his forehead. It was obvious he'd had a rather busy morning. "Please sign here," he instructed, handing her the clipboard and a pen.  
  
She looked skeptically at the sheet of paper. "I'm sorry, but you must be mistaken..."  
  
"No, madam. Thirty baskets of roses, to be delivered to Ms. Filia Ul Copt of #154 Main Street, Saillune, July the 24th, Tuesday..."  
  
"Roses? I didn't send for those--"  
  
The delivery man grinned wryly. "Ma'am, our boss had them sent to you. A special gift for a special lady. Now if you please sign here..."  
  
Filia reluctantly obliged, letting the words sink in. Someone... sent roses to... her? She blinked, and blinked again for good measure.  
  
"Thank you," the delivery guy said, taking the clipboard. "Enjoy the roses, Miss Ul Copt. They smell heavenly," he motioned to the others, who had finished taking out the bouquets and were packing up. "Oh, and the good sir also wishes to give you this, milady," the man said, handing her a small card. He gave her a courteous salute and joined the others. With a smooth whirr of engines the delivery truck left the street, leaving a rather perplexed Filia.  
  
Who could have sent her roses? Her gaze fell on the card she held on her hand. There was some writing in there. She ran over the words.... Filia's eyes widened, her face heating up. No... But...  
  
'Filia-san,  
  
A small token of my admiration for such a wonderful lady.   
Know who I am?   
Sorewa himitsu desu.'  
  
"Uh, sis?" Jiras was looking worriedly at his employer. "What are we going to do with these stuff?" he indicated the baskets of roses filling the entire first floor and porch of the teashop. Filia stood there, an unusually quiet expression on her face. Speechless.  
  
"Sis?"  
  
"...................."  
  
  
"They just keep coming and coming and coming," Jiras observed wearily.   
  
"Quiet, Jiras. The boss might hear you," Gravos cautioned. He indicated to where Filia had locked herself upstairs, suspiciously calmly taking it all in. Their employer hadn't said a word since the roses arrived, instead heading straight to her office. Which happened to be cluttered with boxes of chocolates and beribboned teddy bears. How those things had managed to find their way there was a complete mystery. But then, that secret admirer of their boss was a mystery himself. Not to mention filthy stinking rich. The two could only wonder how she had managed not to blow her top this long. Shock trauma?  
  
"Ooh, how pretty!" a perky female voice gushed from the doorway. Amelia welcomed the latest arrivals in, a bunch of guys in striped overalls carrying multi-colored balloons with 'To My Dearest Fi-chan' written on them. The brunette had appointed herself as the main overseer of the gifts, if a little too eagerly. The balloon people were followed by a bunch of guys carrying stuffed toys of gold dragons and purple wolves.  
  
"Jiras-san! Gravos-san!" the young secretary called out happily from where she was helping the men put the presents on a free table. Stars appeared in her eyes. "Isn't it so romantic how Filia-san has a secret ad-- Zelgadis-san!" She was cut off from her reverie with the appearance of the wiry-haired attorney from behind the delivery men.  
  
"Um, good morning, Amelia," Zelgadis greeted, narrowly avoiding a collision with the latest drove of stuffed animals. He held up one stuffed gold dragon that had fallen off one stool and shot her an inquiring look. "What are-- uh...?"   
  
"Isn't it romantic?!" the black-haired girl ecstatically replied. "These are from Miss Filia's secret admirer!" Amelia sighed dreamily, hugging one stuffed purple wolf close to her heart. Jiras and Gravos sweatdropped in the background.   
  
Zelgadis blushed. Why was he blushing? No.... keep it professional. He is a professional... "Is--"  
  
The phone rang.   
  
"I'll go get it," Jiras said, and headed down the hall.   
  
"Um, miss Amelia?" One delivery man asked from where he was balancing boxes upon heart-shaped boxes of Swiss chocolates. "I was wondering where we could put this... There isn't enough room..."  
  
Amelia sat up. "Here, I'll help you..."  
  
  
Could it be? Filia asked herself, her mind still unable to grasp what the hell was happening. She glanced helplessly at the pile of presents on and around her desk. All from that... that...  
  
A knock on the door.   
  
"Come in."   
  
"Sis?" Jiras.   
  
The blond woman stood up. "What's the matter?"  
  
The fox man seemed to hesitate. "There's a... a phone call for you, sis..."   
  
She nodded her thanks and followed her assistant downstairs. Amelia was there, along with several delivery people... She shrugged it off. Zelgadis was there, too, trying to disappear as he rather uncomfortably stared down at a sickeningly cute stuffed gold dragon. She reached the newly-installed telephone, slightly wondering why Jiras scurried off the extreme other end of the room, as far away from her as possible.  
  
"Hello?" She greeted over the line.   
  
"Hello again, Filia-chan!" A very familiar annoying namagomi voice answered on the other end.   
  
"XELLOS!!!" Filia practically screamed into the receiver.   
  
"Youch, Fi-chan, as much as I love hearing your angelic voice, I'd really appreciate it if you don't yell my name out so loud," the Mazoku replied, his cheery voice a bit strained. Regaining his demeanor he continued, "So, did you like the roses I sent you? How about the chocolates? Or the teddy bears? The stuffed toys? Oh, and I forgot all the other stuff I'd ordered. Well, I just called to ask you if you'd like to go out with me, say... tonight."  
  
It clicked. Finally it clicked. "You... sent me those..." She began.  
  
"Yes, I did," he replied smoothly. "Is there anything wrong?"  
  
"Namagomi!!!!" Filia bit out. "What the hell are you up to?!?"  
  
"Nothing. I just want to take you out to dinner. Can't a man ask a woman to go out with him in this city?" Xellos' voice dripped amusement. "So what do you think? Are you free tonight? I could--"  
  
"No!" Filia yelled, slamming down the receiver.  
  
A few seconds. The phone rang again.  
  
"Playing hard to get! How fun! Now, as I was saying--"  
  
SMASH!   
  
The blonde looked angrily down at the pile of smoking plastic that used to be the telephone. The second she'd broken in one week.   
  
Zel, Amelia, and every other person present sweatdropped and looked the blonde over nervously.  
  
"Filia-san," Amelia tentatively began, "So it's Xellos-san who... uh, who..."  
  
"Miss Ul Copt?" A female voice inquired from the door. Everyone turned to see two girls with identical long purple hair and red Oriental outfits standing on the doorway. "We were asked to perform a singing telegram for you," the other chimed.   
  
Sweatdrop. Filia was beyond red.   
  
"AAAAAAHHH!!!!"   
  
_  
  
  
Xellos smirked as the line went dead. Yes, this was so much fun. It sounded like he had succeeded again in making the blonde destroy her telephone outlet in another fit of irritation.   
  
He had expected her reaction, of course. No, but he wouldn't give up so easily. Now to put his real plans into action... A more sinister smile crept up his face. It was time he paid a little visit to his Fi-chan...   
  
He pressed a few buttons in the remote control panel on his desk.   
  
The butler arrived promptly. "You called, sir?"  
  
He beamed at the man. "I'm thinking of going out for awhile. Could you ready my car?"   
  
  
"We interrupt regular programming to bring you an important message from our sponsor..."   
  
The screen shifted. Xellos sat at the desk of his office, dressed in a corporate gray business suit, smiling happily into the videocam.   
  
"Yare yare, hi there, Fi-chan! Hope you liked the chocolates! Well, I just wanted to let the world know I really like you! If it's not too much of a trouble would you consider going out with me? I know of this romantic place just outside Saillune--"  
  
CRAAAASHH!!!  
  
Filia glared furiously at the spot where the chocolate box had collided with the tv screen, smoke definitely coming out of her ears.   
  
"The nerve!!!" She fumed.   
  
"Now, now, Filia," Amelia said, pacifying her friend. The singing telegram had progressed rather disastrously, at least for the blond woman. Filia was taking it rather hard. The two singers had went on and performed the piece, a rather beautiful melody dedicated to the blonde, and when they finished, cherry blossoms mysteriously raining down the sky at the final note, it was all Amelia could do not to clap. Jiras and Gravos had clapped heartily, awarding them a glare of death from the blond lady. Bowing, the performers exited, expressing their deepest joy in having sung to such a nice crowd.   
  
Oh, but that wasn't the end of it. Deliveries of gifts and other trinkets continued pouring into the shop. This attracted more customers than usual, quite curious about the growing pile of roses, chocolates and stuffed toys crowding the dining area. A few even thought the teashop had converted itself into a flower or giftshop, what with all the stuff coming in. When they learned it wasn't a change of business, but rather the work of a pretty persistent suitor, even more people came barging in, wanting to know more of the affair.   
  
On the good side, it helped business, but Filia didn't seem to look at it that way. In fact, she had ordered most of the employees at the pottery shop to cart away the presents to the second floor warehouse, planning to ship it back to wherever it came from the following day.  
  
Amelia sighed. Zelgadis had left a while ago, muttering something about some legal matter to discuss with another client. He always seemed so busy, so hard-working... But then, she had always admired him for that.  
  
"Want me to get you a cup of tea?" the raven-haired woman offered.   
  
Filia smiled wryly at her friend. "Tell you what, I'll go downstairs myself."   
  
Amelia smiled to herself at her friend's gentler expression. At least she'd calmed down a bit, she thought, as she nodded, leaving Filia to head out the door and down the second floor stairway.   
  
  
Filia descended down the wooden stairs, trying to compose herself. No, she would not let the filthy namagomi ruin her entire day. She had a shop to run, after all. A few workers greeted her as she passed by. Yes, she had a shop to...  
  
"Yeah, he really seems to like her."  
  
"So do you think she'd really go out with him?"  
  
"They'd look cute together if you ask me--"  
  
"*AHEM*!"  
  
The hapless bunch turned to look at their employer, and sweatdropped. "Uh, h-hi, boss," they greeted, grinning nervously.   
  
Filia glared at each of them. She pointed to the pile of crates nestled between the latest delivery of stuffed animals , flowers and chocolates. "Back to work," she glowered, "NOW!!!"  
  
"Hai," they said, nodding their assent.   
  
She had a shop to run, she repeated to herself, heading down the dining area. She closed her eyes. A nice hot cup of tea, that was what she needed. Steering herself, she made for the counter, only to stop in her tracks.  
  
"Namagomi!!!!"  
  
Xellos sat on one of the wicker chairs, calmly drinking tea. He smiled at her furious-about-to-explode expression. "Ah, Fi-chan!" he called out. He took another sip of the drink, sighing contentedly. "I must say, this is excellent tea. One of your original blends, I presume?"  
  
The blond gritted her teeth. "What do you think you're doing?!" She advanced dangerously at him, grabbing at the nearest teddy bear to clobber the Mazoku to the next city.  
  
Xellos looked nonplused. "Drinking tea," he replied cheerily. "Isn't it obvious?"  
  
Filia's face reddened. "Stop playing these games, you stupid--" She raised the teddy bear, preparing to attack.  
  
He set down his teacup. "I'm not playing anything, Filia."   
  
She lowered the makeshift weapon, eyeing him warily. "What do you want?"  
  
He grinned easily, and stood up to properly face her. "A date, Fi-chan."  
  
"With you???"   
  
A nod.   
  
"No way!!!!" Filia was beyond red.  
  
"Come on, Filia. I'm not that bad a guy, am I?" He replied smoothly.   
  
"I told you before and I'm telling you for the umpteenth time, NO!!!" she bellowed back.   
  
"You look really cute when you're mad..." he remarked.  
  
Filia tried very hard not to fume. "Can't you take no for an answer?!?"   
  
He smirked. "No."  
  
She crossed her arms arrogantly. "Too bad, then. NO."  
  
Xellos smiled wider. "You still have to collect that dinner date you won from our promo," he reminded her.   
  
The blonde sniffed haughtily. "I had it sent back, for your information."  
  
"Ah, but you're still the official winner!" Xellos pressed on. One purple slitted eye opened, winking at her. "Come on, just a night out. Nothing too lavish, I promise. Think about it." He took a step towards her.  
  
She backed away. "Jiras! Gravos!" Filia called out.   
  
"Sis?"  
  
"Throw him out."  
  
"....... OK, sis........" The two assistants closed in on the purple-haired trickster.  
  
He held up his hands in surrender. "Aw, so cruel," Xellos pretended to pout. "Don't you like me?"  
  
She sneered, arms crossed. "Like you?! I like you as much as I would raw filth! Now get out." Jiras and Gravos began closing in on him again, and he backed away slightly, sweatdropping. One purple eye-brow twitched at the word 'filth'.  
  
Xellos forced his most annoyingly amused grin on his face. "So you like playing hard to get..."  
  
"OUT!"  
  
"Is that the reason you're still single?"  
  
"...................."  
  
"You know you won't be getting any younger. You should worry about reproductive health, all that. Or would you rather be an old maid?" He grinned at the blonde, observing her already furious face steadily getting redder and angrier from each statement. "I'm asking you properly. Would you consider going out with me, my dear Filia-san?" Xellos asked politely.   
  
Jiras and Gravos looked at their red-faced boss nervously, and backed a few steps (OK, a lot of steps) away from the two. They knew what was coming...  
  
CRRRRAAAAASSSSHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
The front store window of the teashop exploded, the shards of glass flying in all directions, along with a purple-haired blur that was formerly recognizable as the business lord of Wolfpack Corporation. Xellos landed bodily a few meters from the front entrance, and he stood up, brushing himself off. Remarkably enough, his body was free of any cuts or bruises from the impact. Regaining whatever dignity there was left to a grown man being thrown through a window, he grinned at the angry blonde shouting at him from the open doorway.   
  
"AND DON'T YOU DARE SHOW YOUR FACE AT MY HOUSE UNTIL SEVEN!!!!" Filia yelled,fangs bared, slamming the store door shut.  
  
Xellos smirked, smiling triumphantly. "Is that a yes?"  
  
  
Author's Rants: YAY!!! Missed me? College life ROCKS!!! Thanks for all those encouraging words, people! I love you! Well, originally I drafted this story into an easy 8 chapters, tops, but looks like it'll be waaay longer than that. I agree, Filia doesn't stand a chance when Xellos plays Valentino (sort of ^_^). However, I could not bear to write a fanfic without Xellos at his annoying best. So I made him annoy Filia even as he went all out to, uh, court her.  
  
THE DATING GAME...... ^_~  



	7. Night of Memories?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. And I don't own this song. So there. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 7: A Night To Remember  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this," Filia muttered to herself almost five hours later. She sat at the vanity of her room, getting ready for her date, however reluctantly. Sighing, she ran a brush through her long blond hair, regarding her reflection on the vanity mirror.  
  
Music poured in from somewhere in the small and comfortable two-story brick house that served as their home. For someone his age her adopted teenage son Val had the mellowest tastes in music. Not that the concert he and his friends were attending tonight was anything but mellow, she noted to herself, bemused.  
  
/So this is who I am  
And this is all I know  
And I must choose to live  
For all that I can give  
The spark that makes the power grow/  
  
Val. At that thought, Filia had to smile. Taking in Val had been one of the best decisions she'd ever made in her life. At thirteen, he was already quite helpful around the house, fixing things that needed fixing, even cooking and cleaning house for them whenever she was too tired and worn out from work to do so. Indeed, he was growing up to be quite a fine young man. Filia's motherly heart felt a swell of pride.  
  
She stared at her reflection in the mirror, blue eyes searching the identical pair of eyes staring back at her. She, a mother at twenty-five. She inwardly laughed inspite of herself. Not that she found anything exactly laughable about her current situation. No, she just... felt like it. Laughter, an impulse. A whimsical, childish thing to do. She was still young, after all.  
  
/And I will stand for my dream if I can  
Symbol of my faith in who I am  
But you are my only.../  
  
Young. She felt surprised she had to constantly remind herself that, had to tell herself she was more than Karyu's great-granddaughter, more than owner of Dragon Crest Industries, more than Val's mom. Yet the face looking back at her from the looking glass was in all respects alive and youthful, not weary and haggard and wanting as she felt like, most of the time. Who was she?  
  
/And I must follow on the road that lies ahead  
And I won't let my heart control my head  
But you are my only.../  
  
Xellos. She frowned, tying back one last knot of hair in place. She had done her hair up in an elegant braid, letting two delicate bangs curl on either side of her face. Why'd he have to come back, after all this time? All those years, when Filia almost believed she'd forgotten all about him, and about most of her life before Dragon Crest?  
  
He and his family had left Saillune without so much as a goodbye, almost a decade ago. Of course Filia's family rejoiced, happy to be rid of their mortal enemy. And she was... well, she hadn't really been sure what she really felt back then.   
  
Not that it mattered now.  
  
/And we don't say goodbye  
We don't say goodbye  
And I know I've got to be/  
  
Filia shook her head, standing up abruptly. "Why am I thinking all these thoughts all of a sudden?" She muttered half-irritably to herself. It was just a date, just a night out with that horrible annoying namago-- oh, whatever. "And if he tries anything beyond that, I'll bash his smiling purple head off to the next city," she nodded resolutely, clenching her fists for effect.  
  
She turned an angle to survey herself. Yes, after this night, she'll make sure she wouldn't have anything to do with him again. Hello and goodbye. That won't be too hard, would it?   
  
/Immortality  
I make my journey through eternity  
I keep the memory of you and me inside.../  
  
For the occasion she had chosen to wear a simple emerald green dress that snugly outlined the upper part of her body, skirt tapering downwards all the way to her ankles. Looking at herself now, she realized her attire revealed a little too much, and considered changing into something more conservative.   
  
/Fulfill your destiny  
Is there within the child  
My storm will never end  
My fate is on the wind  
The king of hearts, the joker's wild/  
  
Her eyes narrowed as a thought occurred to her. Yes, this was all a trick! Probably a joke Xellos wished to play on her expense. Don't show up? Nah, that was too simple. Take her out for the evening and humiliate her in front of everybody? Probably. She wouldn't put it past him, the dirty Mazoku.  
  
/'Coz I found a dream that must come true  
Every ounce of me must see it through  
But you are my only.../  
  
And yet... She paused, barely letting her mind admit she -had- even had that thought. And yet, she found herself hoping it would be more than that.  
  
/I'm sorry I don't have a role for love to play  
Hand over my heart I'll find my way  
I will make them give to me/  
  
A knock on the door. "Mom?"  
  
The sound of her son's voice jerked her back to reality. She really had to stop thinking these things! "Come in, Val." She strode forward and opened the door. Val stood at the doorway, aqua-green hair spiked up as usual. Consequently, she wasn't the only one with a night out. The only difference was how enthusiastic they were about it.  
  
/Immortality  
There is a vision and a fire in me  
I keep the memory of you and me inside/  
  
He let out a low whistle as he regarded the older woman. "You look great, mom," complimented Val, grinning. "It's about time you had fun."  
  
"Fun isn't the word I'd use," Filia filled in, adjusting her gold earrings. "Are you sure you're going to be back before ten thirty?" she asked.  
  
Val grinned sheepishly, burying his hands in either side of his trouser pockets. "Yes'm," he assured her. "Paul and I'll just stay until halfway through the concert, then bust out."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Of course it would be more fun if we get to stay until after midnight..."  
  
"Val..."  
  
"OK." The aqua-haired youth gave her a toothy smile. "'Bye, mom."  
  
Filia smiled back. "See you, dear."  
  
/And we don't say goodbye  
(We don't say goodbye)  
With all my love for you  
And what else we may do  
We don't say goodbye.../  
  
Filia saw the young man off from the porch of their house, waving as the red Camaro jam-packed with teenagers drove off with her son. She was alone. Shrugging, she went back inside the house and turned the record player off. A final appraisal of her looks told her she was all set for the evening. She checked the wall clock in the living room. Almost seven...  
  
Why did I agree to this in the first place? Filia thought to herself. I should know better than to accept that namagomi's offer!  
  
"He'll probably show me up," she muttered to herself.  
  
"Now why would I do that?" A smooth male voice inquired behind them. Filia whirled in surprise at Xellos, who seemingly appeared right behind her.   
  
"EEEPP!!!!" WHACK-WHAP-WHAP-THWACK--  
  
"Good evening too, Filia-san," Xellos greeted from a safe enough distance from where the blonde was wildly bashing the air with her handbag. Instead of the usual business suit, the purple-haired business lord had on a dark purple shirt and black slacks.  
  
"Mazoku!!!" She shrieked. "Don't you know how to knock?!"  
  
The purple-haired man grinned sheepishly at her, one hand behind his head. "Well, the door was open, so--"  
  
"NamAGOMIIII!!!!!"  
  
"Temper, temper, Filia-chan," he said, wagging a finger at her. "So early in the evening, violent already, ne?"  
  
Nonplused, he reached one hand behind his back, retrieving a bouquet of roses and lilies. He offered it to her, smirking. Filia snatched it away, pacified somewhat, and glared at the Mazoku.   
  
Xellos walked closer to her. "So shall we?" he asked, offering his arm.  
  
  
"You don't have to sit so far away from me, you know," Xellos commented from his side of the car. Instead of the purple sports car Xellos had arrived in a stretch limousine, complete with a chauffeur, mini-tv, peanut bowls, everything. The Mazoku had style, Filia had to admit, albeit grudgingly. And he knew it.   
  
"Let's just get this over with, alright?" Filia retorted through gritted teeth.   
  
"Oh, Fi-chan, don't you want to enjoy yourself just a bit?" The purple-haired man grinned in amusement. "We *are* on a date, after all."   
  
Filia stuck her nose in the air, crossing her arms haughtily. "I merely agreed to go out with you, but I didn't say I'd enjoy it."  
  
"Do I really repulse you so much?" He asked. Xellos fought the urge to twitch. 'She is *so* impossible!' he sighed quietly to himself. It had taken him hard enough to even have her agree to their little date, and now she still regarded him frostily. 'And Zelas-sama told me to seduce her,' the Mazoku went on in his head. Orders were orders, he knew. He *will* succeed, one way or the other. Though it would be a lot easier if she wasn't so irritable...   
  
Xellos sighed again, looking the blond woman over from a corner of his eye. She looked lovely, he had to admit to himself, the emerald green dress fitting her perfectly, her long golden hair accenting her features. He had to tell her that, to score a few.   
  
Filia uncrossed her arms to regard him warily. His last question sounded a bit strained, and hurt. She dismissed the thought. Nah, this was Xellos, the most insensitive jerk to ever walk the face of the planet. No amount of insults could ever dampen his oh-so-genki facade.  
  
Still, she couldn't help feeling kind of bad for the Mazoku. Filia sighed wearily to herself. 'He *is* being nice,' she reasoned. 'I might as well regard him with equal civility. Just for tonight, at least.'  
  
"Xellos..." She began.  
  
"Ah, forget it," the mask was back on, the purple-haired man's cheerful smile plastered on his face. He dismissed Filia's attempt at an apology with a wave of his hand. He glanced outside the window, then turned to her. "We're almost there," he informed her, shifting in his seat. "Relax, Filia-chan. I don't bite." He continued smiling at the blonde, bent on annoying her all throughout the ride.   
  
  
The limo slid to a stop in front of the ornate dome-shaped building in Park Gardens, south of Saillune. Smartly-dressed attendants in uniform black coats lined with gold came over to the vehicle. A red carpet was rolled out from the wide stairway entrace. The chauffeur got out, and, bowing respectfully, opened the limo door. A blond lady in a stunning emerald number stepped out, followed by a somewhat extremely cheerful-looking purple-haired man in formal yet not-totally-formal bearing.   
  
Filia took in the beauty of the place.  
  
It was a well-lit cafe with glass walls overlooking an Oriental garden outside. The ceiling was high, dome-shaped, and made of glass as well, revealing the starry night sky. White marble pillars supported the building from all sides, carved angels and flowers outlining the pristine barriers for effect.   
  
"Beautiful, isn't it?" Xellos remarked beside her.  
  
"It is," Filia agreed begrudgingly.   
  
"Dining under the stars," the purple-haired Mazoku continued. "The place has that effect, you know. Makes for its great appeal." He paused, thoughtful. He turned to her suddenly, observing her intently. And smiled. "Filia," he finally said, "Are you aware just how enchanting you look tonight?"  
  
She had to blush inspite of herself. Did he just pay her a compliment? "Uh... Thank you..." she replied, not meeting his eyes.  
  
"I am truly flattered you made the effort to make yourself look convincingly lady-like for a night out with me," he went on.   
  
"What?!!!" Dangerous glare.  
  
"Ah, haha, I think it's about time we proceed to our table, ne?" Xellos placated cheerily. Inwardly he chuckled to himself. He just had to put that in. 'Oh, but she does look exquisitely more attractive when she's mad,' he thought, smiling as chi fires burst from her clear blue eyes. She turned away and stalked ahead of him, struggling to compose herself.   
  
"Whatever," Filia retorted, as the waiters guided them to their table.  
  
  
'He had to go and ruin that!' Filia fumed silently in her seat. She took a sip off the champagne glass on the elegantly set table, the light from the candles casting an assortment of starlight shapes on the cloth.   
  
Xellos grinned from where he sat right across her. "So Filia, how have you been?"  
  
"I'm alive," she replied sarcastically, warily eyeing the Mazoku. "Only got debts from all directions, a couple of loans to pay up in weeks, and the establishment my family had entrusted me to take care of is going bankrupt, but aside from that, I'm quite fine. Why do you ask?"  
  
"Just wanted to know how you've gotten along all these years," Xellos replied, ignoring the bitterness in her voice. "It's been, what, nine years?" He took an elegant sip of his champagne, watching the blonde in amusement.  
  
"Ten," she corrected.  
  
"Oh? So you've kept count? Did you miss me that much, Filia?"  
  
She controlled another blush, seriously considering dousing the remaining contents of her champagne on his obnoxious purple head. "Why would I ever miss you?"  
  
"I don't know, Filia-chan. Why would you?" He asked innocently.  
  
"Namagomi," she muttered under her breath.  
  
Xellos studied her intently, wooden smile affixed on his face. "You do remember when we first met, don't you?"  
  
At this, Filia had to narrow her eyes. "Do I ever," she replied, trying hard not to fume and give him the satisfaction, the annoying, obnoxious, dis-- no, temper, temper, must keep her temper... She took another sip of the wine to calm herself. There. "Oh, do I ever," she repeated, remembering...  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
It was a sunny day. A seven-year-old Filia sat contentedly underneath the shade of her favorite oak tree at the back of the family mansion. She had brought her pink flowery china tea set with her and was sipping a cup of hot tea. A large book of fairy tales lay open in her lap, and the girl was engrossed in the story of a frog prince and a beautiful young princess. So involved the seven-year-old was in the tale, she lost track of thought and time until an amused and decidedly annoying voice startled her back to reality.  
  
"Hello."  
  
Filia looked up to see a boy about her age sitting on an oak branch quite a good eight feet above her. He had long purple hair and bangs that framed a grinning young face. A worn-looking brown bag was slung over his shoulder, slightly out-of-place in his generally dark attire of black pants and cream-colored sweater. How he got there the blond girl couldn't imagine, and she was just as curious as to who he was as to what he was doing here in her grandfather's backyard. "Who are you?" She asked him.  
  
The boy simply smiled back, and wagged one finger beside his face. "Sorewa himitsu desu!"  
  
Filia sweatdropped. "What? What's your name?"  
  
The purple-haired boy ignored the question, opting instead to jump off the branch he was sitting on and landing, cat-like, on his feet beside her. "What are you reading?" he inquired, reaching for the book the blonde still held in her lap.  
  
"Princess Elena and the Frog Prince," Filia told the boy, observing him turn the pages over curiously, not opening his eyes.  
  
"The Frog Prince, eh?" the mysterious boy repeated. "This is about the frog who turns into a handsome prince, right?"  
  
"Uh-huh," Filia nodded, blonde locks swaying slightly over her young face. "You've read it, too?"  
  
"You could say that," the boy answered dismissively, still grinning that cat-like, close-eyed grin.   
  
"Do you think it's true?" Filia asked him, genuinely interested. "That a frog could turn into a prince, I mean."  
  
The purple-haired boy looked taken aback and confused for a moment at the question. Then smiled again, a mischievious but still strangely pleasant and innocent grin spreading on his face. "Well," he said, gazing intently at her, "We could find out." Filia watched, curious, as he reached for his brown bag and began rummaging through its contents. He came up not three seconds later with a frog in one outstretched hand. He held it out to her, smiling cheerfully. "Here."  
  
Filia stared dubiously at the frog. It was a greenish mottled brown, slit eyes bulging on either side of a flat, wide head. It blinked in the sunlight, wide mouth bent in an eternal amphibian grimace. It was unbearably ugly. The blond girl's brows furrowed, and she looked back up at the mysterious boy, a question in her eyes. "Um--?"  
  
"You're going to be the princess," he explained to her. "I'll hold the frog, while you bend over and kiss it."  
  
The blonde girl wrinkled her nose. "But I'm not a princess," she replied. "How can I--"  
  
The boy dismissed the question with a wave of his free hand. "As long as it's a pretty girl, it'll work fine," he assured her.  
  
Filia blinked, flattered and perplexed at the same time. "You think I'm pretty?"  
  
"Well, yes," he put in. "Now are you going to kiss the frog or not? My arm's getting tired."  
  
"So when the frog turns into a handsome prince, does that mean I get to marry him?" The blonde inquired, hesitating.  
  
"I would assume so," the purple-haired boy replied.  
  
"Well, alright," Filia finally agreed, bending over to kiss the mottled brown frog. Her lips were but a few inches from it when the boy suddenly interrupted her.  
  
"Wait."  
  
"What now?" she asked, looking up.  
  
He wagged a chiding finger at her. "You need to close your eyes first. It wouldn't work if you don't close your eyes." The boy grinned, opening one eye at her.  
  
The blond girl blinked again. "Right." She did indeed read that the princess closed her eyes as she kissed the frog who turned into a prince. "Thanks," she said, as she resumed her position, leaning blindly forward until she could feel the cold, slightly slimy thing that would be the frog's face on her pink lips...  
  
.......... .  
  
"Haha! Tricked you!"  
  
Filia opened her eyes just in time to see the frog hopping away, and the purple-haired boy who had held it to her running and climbing up and over the high wall of the garden. It took her mind two seconds to register just what exactly had occurred.   
  
.............................  
  
"Baka!!! Hentai!!!! Henatai no Baka!!!!!!!!" Filia screamed, red in the face. "Cockroach!!!! NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!"  
  
At the last insult, the young trickster stopped in mid-climb, a twitch inadvertently making its way on his shoulders. He turned around to look at Filia. "N-namagomi?!?" he repeated, cheek twitching as he tried to keep his genki smile.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!! NAMAGOMI!!!! NAMAGOMI!!!!!!!!" Filia screamed, as she ran towards the wall, invariably throwing a variety of objects at the boy's twitching form.  
  
The purple-haired boy was alert enough to successfully dodge the teapot, teacup, saucer, serving tray, coloring book, and crayons that went flying in his direction. When the heavy Britannica volume came whizzing past, however, he wasn't so lucky.  
  
The book hit him square in the face, and the boy was thrown facefirst down in the other side of the wall, out of the family grounds. "Itaii..." he groaned, picking himself off the ground.   
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia closed her eyes, the memory too painful and embarrassing to recall, and she took a healthy swig of her wine to calm herself. At the sound of her wails her parents, as well as Grandfather Saichuro came running to her in alarm. A 'crazy young thief' had broken into their house and had stolen her grandfather's prized teeth dentures. He had escaped through the second floor window and came down via the oak, where they found Filia flushed with anger and screaming raw garbage to someone on the other side of the ivy-covered wall.  
  
At least that was what Xellos surmised she'd found out, he thought, smirking. Zelas had been quite proud of him when he came home with his prize.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
In another mansion, in another street, a boy with a brown bag slung over his shoulder cheerily faced an older blond woman.  
  
"So what have you been up to today, Xellos?" his mother inquired as she lounged on her favorite armchair, tired after a day of dealing with other pesky business associates. "Tormenting some grumpy old coot, I presume?"  
  
Grinning cheerily, the purple-haired boy took out a pair of gleaming and quite over-used dentures to the older woman. "Better, mistress," he replied. "I got into Old Saichuro's place today, and guess what I took as a parting gesture!"  
  
Zelas beamed approvingly at her son, taking a whiff of her afternoon cigarette. "Good work."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Xellos just continued smiling serenely at her, while mentally chuckling fondly at the memory. "I didn't think we'd meet like this after ten years. Things do change much, do they?"  
  
"Oh, they do," the blonde retorted. "Though I have to say you haven't changed a bit, namagomi."  
  
"As do you," he replied smoothly. "Still as violent and selfish as ever, I see."  
  
"WHO ARE YOU CALLING SELFISH?!?!" Filia stood up abruptly, nearly knocking over her seat as she glared down at her date. Then sweatdropped as she saw that not a few of the restaurant patrons and attendants' eyes were upon her. She kept a blush as she recovered, sitting back down to glare at Xellos properly. Said Mazoku was chuckling at her all through her little scene, causing Filia to blush even harder. "I don't know why I ever agreed to go out with you," she finally said through gritted teeth.  
  
"My charming good looks and pleasing personality?" He suggested.  
  
"You wish."  
  
Xellos set down his wine glass contentedly, not flustered in the least by the death glares Filia kept directing at him. "More wine?" He offered, motioning for the waiter.  
  
  
Author's Rants: Yes, I'm still alive. (You may all groan now.) My muse just went on vacation to Tahiti with Juuou-sama before she decided her tan was nice enough and returned. ^_^ So what do you think? My first songfic!!! I just thought it would be nice to put in a little theme song because, well, just for the heck of it... Eh, hehe. Oh yeah, please send your comments, suggestions, Valgaav, Filia and Xellos plushies to monicats2002@yahoo.com. 


	8. When Your Boss Is A Fruitcake...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. You'd think by now you get the idea, ne? ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 8: Dance? See The Master In Action! When I Have A Fruitcake For A Boss...  
  
"Say that again."  
  
"I went out on a date with Xellos."  
  
"Oh yeah!" Lina yelled in delight. Filia sweatdropped as her friend started doing various Amelia-like poses all around the teahouse kitchen where, hearing about the blonde's exploits yesterday, Lina had decided to drop by -- and have an early lunch. "I knew it!" She went on. "You got the hots for each other!"  
  
"Lina!" Filia blushed, exasperated and embarrased. The sound of her friend's voice was starting to grate her ears... It didn't help the major headache she was having. Nope... Not one bit.  
  
"Oh, come on, admit it," the redhead went on without missing a beat as she settled down enough to chew/swallow down a humongous slice of chocolate cake.  
  
"It isn't like that," Filia protested wearily. "As I told you before, he just won't quit annoying me until I agreed to go out with him. So I had to--"  
  
"Details, details," Lina cut in, tapping the table dismissively as she gulped down her glass of ice-cold lemon tea. "So? How *did* it go? Did you get to talk to him about old times? Make out afterwards? Share a good night kiss?"  
  
"Kiss? No way! I--"  
  
"Sis?" Jillas interrupted, appearing from the adjacent room holding a heart-shaped box of chocolates... and flowers?  
  
The fox man smiled sheepishly at his boss. "This just came," he explained, and handed the parcel and bouquet to the blonde. Then left, shutting the door behind him. Quickly.  
  
Filia stared dubiously at the present. As could be expected, a note fell out from where it was loosely arranged with the fresh cherry blossoms.  
  
Had the time of my life last night.  
Must be the company.  
Will be keeping in touch.  
Your favorite Mazoku.   
  
Filia felt her cheeks burn. Lina looked over her friend's shoulder, a sneaky sort of smile creeping up her face as she read the note.  
  
"So you *really* don't have a thing going, do you?" Lina asked skeptically, looking smug.  
  
"Look, I don't know what this means... I..." The blond woman sputtered, setting the gifts on the table and smoothing out her dress self-consciously.  
  
"Suuuure you don't," Lina went on, smiling knowingly. The redhead glanced at her watch, noticing that --ah-- she would be ten minutes late for an important legal appointment -- enough to make that upstart district attorney and his corporate cohorts squirm. They *knew* they couldn't do a thing without her. Hah.   
  
"Well, looks like I gotta go now," she said, standing up and giving her blond friend a final wave. "Looks like you'll be seeing more of our friend Xellos in the next few days. Do tell me when he proposes to you, will you?" she asked teasingly.  
  
"I told you I don't--" Filia muttered again, trying to force herself to stop blushing.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever," Lina cut off yet again, grabbing the door handle. "Ja mata, Filia!" With that, the lawyer left, closing the door.  
  
Filia sighed, and slumped back in her seat. "What have I gotten myself into..."  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
((FLASHBACK: Back at the L'Chanteau Restaurant, Xellos and Filia are sitting across from each other, Xellos grinning happily and Filia trying to look as bored and passive as possible))  
  
Xellos: ... So the mechanic said, "I couldn't repair your brakes, so I made your horn louder." And then there was this circus performer... (prattles cheerily on, seemingly oblivous to the bored glares Filia is giving him) (to himself) So, my little dragon intends to clam up the entire night, does she? Well, we'll see about that... But still, you'd think she'd stop acting so high-and-mighty! You'd think her strings were wound up too tight... Well, considering her prudish upbringing, they probably were, but still... (continues to ramble on in his mind)  
  
Filia: ................. (to herself) He is *so* obnoxious. And he talks too much. Like he... like he owns half the world or something. Which he probably does, but still... Oh, I mustn't let him get to me! That's it! I'll pretend he isn't here...  
  
Later...  
  
Xellos: Ne, Filia, but do you intend to ignore me the entire evening?  
  
Filia: (smiling sweetly, almost too sweetly, in fact, through gritted teeth) After you charmed me with you rapier wit? Why... yes, I believe I do.  
  
Xellos: Is that so? Quite a charming way to treat your *date*, ne?  
  
Filia: (fumes, faces him squarely) We are NOT on a date. For your information, I would never have--  
  
Xellos: Ah, such lovely anger! So I suppose you'll not ignore me anymore, then? You *are* talking to me right now, you know...  
  
Filia: (fumes and turns away) ... Why y-- Just drink your wine, namagomi.  
  
Xellos: Fine. (to himself) Prude.  
  
Filia: Fine. (to herself) Jerk.  
  
Xellos and Filia: (both to themselves) Suit yourself.  
  
Later still...  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Filia: . . . . ...... (takes a sip of wine).... (glares at Xellos) ....  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Filia: . . . . . . ....  
  
Xellos: ^_^  
  
Filia: (sets down her wine glass, an exasperated look on her face) Well?  
  
Xellos: Hm? ^_^  
  
Filia: . . . .... Never mind.  
  
(cue romantic violin and piano music, with a classical band performing in the middle of the crystalline dining hall. Most of the other diners have stood up, stepping on the marble dance floor in pairs)  
  
Filia: ...........  
  
Xellos: .............  
(both shrug rather uncomfortably as couples danced around them, leaving them practically the only ones not enjoying themselves at the dance floor)  
  
Filia: ...... (to herself) Pretty good music. (glances at Xellos at the corner of her eyes)  
  
Xellos: ........ (glances at Filia at the corner of his seemingly-closed eyes at the same time the blonde happened to peer at him) (annoyingly happy smile) Eh? Anything on your mind, Fi-chan? ^_^  
  
Filia: (blushes, glares, turns away) N-nothing... (to herself) Why would I even consider such a thing...? But then... It's not like if I dance with him it'd mean I like him or anything..... And I really should be enjoying myself.......... Wait... WHY am I even considering this?! I should know better than to--! (continues to debate within herself)  
Xellos: Fine music. (stands up, turns to Filia, extending his arm courteously) Say, would you like to dance?  
Filia: Huh-- What?  
  
(still rather not out of it, Xellos leads her into the dance floor)  
  
Xellos: (cheery grin, places one arm around Filia's waist, the other on her hand, as he guides her to the lilting steps of a waltz) You follow a lead well, Filia-chan. ^_^  
  
Filia: (snaps out of it) What...! (glare) Namagomi! What do you think you're doing?! (tries to pull away from Xel's half-embrace, but finds the Mazoku's hold on her too tight)  
  
Xellos: (amused grin) Dancing with you. I don't suppose you would rather sit through the entire dance, would you?  
  
Filia: (turning a furious pink) I... (fuming to herself) I suppose he has a point. But does he really need to hold me this close?! (out loud) Let's... just dance, OK?  
  
Xellos: Of course, Fi-chan. ^_^ (congratulating himself) Good. I've got her where I want her.  
  
Quite a while later, at Filia's house, by the porch steps... The two are walking to the front door.  
  
Filia: ..........  
  
Xellos: ...... ^_^  
  
Filia: (turns to Xel) Xellos...  
  
Xellos: Hm? ^_^  
  
Filia: (uncertain smile) I guess I should thank you.  
  
Xellos: Eh? For what, Filia-chan?  
  
Filia: I... had a wonderful time tonight.  
  
Xellos: Think nothing of it.  
  
Filia: . . . . ...  
  
Xellos: ..........  
  
(uncomfortable silence)  
  
Xellos: Well, I take it this is where we say goodbye for the evening?  
  
Filia: .... Yes.  
  
Xellos: (grinning expectantly) Well?   
  
Filia: Well what?   
  
Xellos: (leer grin) Aren't you going to ki-- YEOOW!!! (rubs his newly-acquired bump on the head from where the blonde had bonked him not-too-gently)   
  
Filia: (crosses arms) Hentai! (grabs the door handle, enters, and shuts the door in his face without a second glance)   
  
Xellos: (grin returns in place) (to himself) Now that's the lady I love... (out loud) Well... Good night, Filia. ^_^  
  
(Xellos returns to his limo, drives off a few moments later. The door of Filia's house opens just a crack as it does)  
  
Filia: (smiles faintly, closing the door gently) ....... Good night, Xellos.  
  
~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~  
  
Filia sighed yet again, her hand hovering close to her heart. Exactly *what* had happened last night? She felt... strange. It all seemed so magical, so unreal, so... Her gaze returned to the gifts that just arrived that morning. She reread the note she still held clasped in her hands. She allowed herself to blush yet again as her eyes ran over the lines.  
  
. . . . . . . . . . .....?  
  
  
Xellos grinned happily to himself for what would be the umpteenth time since yesterday evening. OK, given that it *is* this particular Mazoku we are talking about, he normally does grin a lot, but something about that jovial smirk seemed all the more cheery that day.  
  
And with good reason, he reminded himself as he breezed through financial and sales reports and all those matters that corporate presidents like himself are supposed to do on a frequent basis. He normally didn't care about reviewing the corporation's paperwork (what were the finance executives for, anyway?) but today he was in a particularly good mood.  
  
Xellos finished reading the last of the folder stacks heaped on his usually immaculate marble-finish desk and sat back on his high-backed leather chair. He cocked an eyebrow slightly at the dull black color, making a mental note to himself to ask his secretary to have the cover changed to a nice fuzzy pink.  
  
The evening had turned out better than he had imagined. Sure, for most of their little date she had been the harpy that she usually was around him, but things were definitely improving with the blonde. He'd gotten her to dance with him, for one thing. That was an achievement in itself, considering that he didn't even have to get her drunk or drugged to agree to do so (alright, when he observed her downing the wine he entertained the idea, but thankfully the blessed music cranked up before he had to resort to such a crude method of blind seduction ^_^).  
  
And yes, he'd even escorted her home, in an extensively more peaceful, genial manner. Given a few more days, and the frequent shower of presents and attention, he just knew he'd accomplish this little mission in a relatively short matter of time.  
  
There was a knock on the door. The glass panels slid smoothly apart, allowing the stereotypical butler of spy and Batman movies we so know and love inside. The well-dressed servant bowed respectfully before looking up... then tried not to sweatdrop.  
  
"Yes, Butler-san?" Xellos greeted the man from where he was making paper aeroplanes from the sheets of the sales reports.  
  
It took the valet a moment to recover. He succeeded well enough, then answered, quite primly, "Everything has been arranged as ordered, sir. All deliveries for Miss Filia Ul Copt made and accounted for. Just wanted to... I mean, sir, to know if you needed anything else?"  
  
The purple-haired company president beamed happily back, disappeared, then reappeared and patted the butler on his back... ? The valet blinked. He could have sworn his boss had just teleported, or something to that supernatural nature. But, being a very logical person, he dismissed the memory-- thought -- *hallucination*. He really needed to take it easy on martinis from now on... It was starting to affect his (mental) health...  
  
Xellos meanwhile prattled happily on at the question. "Oya, great timing, Butler-san! As a matter of fact, I do have a few things that I'd like to have you attend to. My chair, for one thing. It would look quite a bit better if it was a lovely pink color, wouldn't you think? And I want you to send my compliments to the sales report staff. These printouts make actually good paper folds..." The besuited man released one paper aeroplane to demonstrate, letting the folded contraption glide clear off the ground and over the butler's gray-haired head.  
  
"So I observe, sir," Butler-san agreed carefully.  
  
"Well," Xellos declared in a more business-like but still good-natured tone, "Is that all you came to confer with me? Have my new requests carried out, my good man, that's a sport. And have a nice day!"  
  
By the last line the poor, freaked out butler person was out and into the elevator chamber, giving the customary bow to the cheery... individual that was his employer. Ah, rich, successful, and relatively well-known people. One never could understand them, or their behavior, for that matter. On second thought, he mused to himself as he proceeded down to the lower floors to relay his newest orders to the staff people, perhaps he needed that martini after all...  
  
  
"Perhaps we really *should* change into a gift shop," Gravos commented bemusedly as he helped Jiras carry yet another arrival of annoyingly cute beribboned stuffed toys and "Lovelots" balloons into the second floor of the teashop building.  
  
"Eh?" The one-eyed fox man replied. He grunted slightly as they managed to carry the presents past the stairs and into one corner of the floor. He looked around cautiously for any sign they were being overheard, Oneesan's rather sharp ears a matter of concern for them of late. And they already got their hands full without any additional shop repairs...  
  
"Really strange, funny business, this is," The large beastman went on, setting down his side of the burden.  
  
"Funny? The teashop?" Jiras scratched his head in confusion.  
  
Gravos facefaulted. "Not the teashop! I meant this Xellos guy wooing the boss! Geez!"  
  
The foxman blinked one eye. "Well, I don't find anything wrong with it. I think it's rather, sweet, actually, big sis seeing someone and all..."  
  
"Oh, you would, 'cause you're seeing somebody yourself," his taller buddy shook his head. "But mark my words, Jiras, there's more than meets the eye in this affair, an' I'm not making a pun out of this..."  
  
True to conventional amateur literary style, the two's conversation was conveniently interrupted by the arrival of Zelgadis, briefcase in hand, drab gray lawyer's attire with polished but still a bit tarnished cufflinks, spit-polished leather shoes, carefully combed but still wiry hair -- you get the idea.  
  
"G'morning, sir," Jiras greeted the same time Gravos murmured his welcome.  
  
The Chimera nodded quietly, and proceeded upstairs. Something about his expression told the two he wasn't in a particularly happy disposition at the moment. But then, this was Mr. Greywers they were thinking about. The always depressed lawyer guy, right?  
  
Jiras and Gravos went back to work. For the mean time, they had more pressing matters to attend to, like entertaining what customers had come to the shop downstairs, at the same time carting off their boss' presents.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: Hi again! Thanks for the reviews! Nah, I'm not using the age-old "drunken lust" plot device thing... well, just yet. But there *will* be a drunk Filia in one chapter to come (grins and cackles and rambles incoherently over the idea). And no... it's not what you think. ^_~  
  
PREPARE FOR A MAJOR ATTACK OF MUSH, MUSINGS AND OTHER MELODRAMATIC MALEDICTIONS... 


	9. Zelgadis Tries Again!

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. You'd think by now you get the idea, ne? ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 9: Round Two! Zelgadis Tries Again!  
  
This was bad. This was very bad. Grave, even. Did he mention it was bad?  
  
Zelgadis continued his stiff ascent upwards to Filia's office, managing to retain a relatively calm demeanor, despite what he was actually feeling at the moment.  
  
His immediate problem now was whether he should tell Filia just how bad. The lady might not take it very well. *He* hadn't been able to take it very well, the day he learned of it.  
  
'Ah, Saichuro-san', the Chimera cursed inwardly, 'if only you've told us early on...' Now the old man had gone and passed away. And left them a whole league of absolutely preposterous matters to deal with wh--  
  
-- *THUNK!* --  
  
"Zelgadis-san?!"  
  
Zelgadis looked down, startled, to see the secretary Amelia sprawled on the floor below him, a most confused/surprised expression on her face. Her bag and ledger books lay scattered around her. Both of them sported nasty bumps on the forehead where they apparently collided.   
  
He sweatdropped, cursing to himself again. He'd practically ran into her, but he'd been so lost in his thoughts he hadn't noticed... "I'm sorry..." he began to mutter, then noticed just in what position the two of them were in...  
  
Zelgadis quickly got off Amelia, blushing an extra bright red. "I'm sorry," he mumbled again, as he busied himself in picking up the bag and books she'd dropped. He handed them to the also blushing dark-haired young woman without meeting her eyes. He rubbed the swollen bump on his head as he smoothed down a fold in his suit.  
  
"Are you OK, Zelgadis-san?" Amelia asked, having recovered enough from the rather... compromising situation they were in not a moment ago.  
  
"I'm alright -- it was my fault really..."  
  
". . . . . . ."  
  
". . . . . . . . . ....."  
  
"... So is... is Miss Filia... is she in her office?" Zelgadis inquired, breaking the uneasy silence between them.  
  
Amelia nodded. "She's in there," she confirmed. "Actually, she let me have the day off for today. I was just about to leave..."  
  
"I see," Zelgadis replied, his discreet demeanor fully recovered. He proceeded to the door, pausing a minute. "Where will you be going, by the way?"  
  
"Me? Home, I guess... I was considering going out shopping, but I'm not exactly well off at the moment," Amelia answered, a puzzled look crossing her face. Did he.... Was he actually going to ask her out? Unbidden, just the faintest hint of a blush appeared on her cheeks.  
  
"Oh." The Chimera surmised. "Well, good day, Amelia," he said, turning back to the doorway.  
  
She sweatdropped, then smiled. So much for hoping, ne? "Good day, Zelgadis-san." Resigning herself, Amelia descended down the stairway.  
  
~*~  
  
I should hate him. I really should.  
  
Filia told herself that as she leafed through yet another stack of bills and depressing sales reports, trying to keep her mind on her work and do something productive. Shaking her head, she set down the folders on her desk. Ah, but who was she kidding?  
  
Damned Mazoku. Damn him for showing up, smiling that mysterious but still oh-so-innocent smile. Damn his straight purple hair... that obnoxious voice... the way she felt his whole being seemed to silently laugh at her whenever they met. Considering it, he shouldn't be so hard to hate, now, should he? Then why is she even wasting important office time just thinking about it?  
  
Because, Filia, you are confused, she told herself tiredly. And why shouldn't she? Xellos, for all his fruitiness, was acting -- well -- stranger than usual. Their little... date for instance. Sure, Filia was used to have him acting his usual irrepressively cheerful, irritating self, but yesterday he seemed a little nicer. And charming, and courteous... until that little comment about the goodnight kiss, that is. Her eyes briefly clouded over at the memory, turning pink. The nerve!   
  
And then there were all these gifts... Her eyes strayed to the pile of chocolates, balloons and stuffed toys delivered to her, taking up a considerable amount of space in the room. They kept arriving as steadily as before, so many presents it bordered on ridiculous. And the note this morning...  
  
She frankly didn't know what to make of it. For all intents and purposes, it seemed that he was courting her. Or was that possible?  
  
She shifted in her seat, unconsciously toying with the black ballpoint pen she used for signing papers and business statements. However implausible that idea seemed, she was tempted to believe it. Yet something about the actual situation seemed to nag her at the back of her mind... It just didn't fit together too well. What was he up to?  
  
Filia tucked a wayward strand of blond hair away from her face, turning back to her paperwork. It wouldn't do her any good, she told herself, dwelling on all this. She had more pressing things to deal with; the survival of the shop, for instance. This month, she noted with a bit of relief, they indeed were doing a little better, given the competition, and might just have a chance to keep running for the next year or so.  
  
But that was all it was. A chance. But by Greatgrandpa Karyu-sama, she thought with determination as she proceeded to start reading the printouts where she left off, she'll do her best.  
  
~*~  
  
"Look, we're a tea and pottery business, undesputably one of the oldest in Saillune," Lina argued over the phone receiver she was strangling in place of the person she was talking to. "Not a rental building! ........ Whaddaya mean, so what? .... But *that's* the POINT, we want the company to stay the way it is essentially, not be converted into some run-of-the-mill sports store! . . . . .... What?!? ... OK, that's it, you despicable greaseball, the deal's off!!! Forget it! You call yourself a decent lawyer?! You oughta-- ! FINE then, go ahead and sue! I'm LINA INVERSE for your information, beautiful genius lawyer supreme, and I could put you through all nine levels of hell just by--" The line went dead.  
  
Lina fumed at the receiver, setting it down with a slightly audible and irritated slam.  
  
The secretary of the district attorney looked up cautiously at the red-haired woman who had been screaming at the phone just recently. "A-are you done with your calls, miss?" She timidly asked.  
  
Lina nodded, still too angry at yet another blowoff from yet another horrible slimeball corporate executive. "Tell Mr. Sanchez I'm on my way back to the meeting," she told the frizzy-haired employee. Still rather nervous from the recent outburst, the young woman clicked on the intercom, warily watching her retreat.  
  
What a great way to mar an otherwise wonderful day, the redhead mused, as she took the elevator to where the district attorney and his two cohorts were waiting for her to return from their informal cigarette break. The way the contract had been written was easy enough to manipulate, to her client's advantage, of course. They'll be left with no real choice. Suing would mean the poor guys will embarass themselves beyond repair; the documents were just too 'drafty' and vague. So they'll withdraw the suit... while her camp will sue in return and almost positively get a hefty damage fee.  
  
And she has a romantic dinner date with Gourry tomorrow night. Life would have been absolutely good.  
  
~*~  
  
"Come in."  
  
"Filia?" Zelgadis opened the door to the blonde's office, failing not to notice the numerous stacks of teddy bears, chocolates and presents around her already cluttered room. The person to which all these kawaii and charming trinkets were sent to sat on the comfortable antique wooden chair behind the oaken desk. "Are these--?" The wiry-haired lawyer began to ask.  
  
Filia nodded wearily, as if she'd been answering the same inquiry for who knows how many times that day. "Yes, they're from Xellos."  
  
Zelgadis raised an eyebrow. "... So are you--"  
  
"--No."  
  
"Well, just asking... I mean, I heard about last night... and Lina said--"  
  
"No." Filia answered resolutely, starting to turn red. Time to drop the subject, apparently. She was leaning on the edge of the desktop, glaring at the Chimera menacingly. She sweatdropped, seeing the lawyer's reaction, and recovered herself. "So, Zelgadis, what brings you here?" she asked in a calmer tone, as she sat back down on her chair. "Found new buyers for the company?" she added hopefully.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head, steeling himself. "Actually, Filia... There's something I've been waiting to discuss with you ab--"  
  
Another knock on the door. "Filia-san?!" Amelia inquired, sticking her head through the open doorway and interrupting Zel-kun yet again (poor guy ;_;). The raven-haired girl seemed all the more excited about something. "I think you should come down here! Guess who's here to see you!?"  
  
'Don't tell me,' Filia thought with a faltering heart. "I know, Amelia. The nam--"  
  
"Mr. Xellos!!!" the dark-haired secretary filled in eagerly, eyes shining dreamily as she strode inside the room and did a tiny justice pose. "Isn't it so sweet of him, Miss Filia? He came all the way here to ask you if you'd go out with him again! And--"  
  
Zelgadis frowned. "Xellos is here?"  
  
"Um, hello again, Zelgadis-san," Amelia greeted, fully noticing he was there. "Yes, he's just arrived, almost right after you came in, too! Almost bumped with him myself, so clumsy of me, ne?" she went on cheerfully. "Anyway, Filia-san, I think you shouldn't keep him w-- Filia-san?" Amelia gazed in puzzlement at the empty seat where the blonde had previously been sitting.  
  
"Filia-san?"  
  
~*~  
  
The five or so other customers in the teahouse turned to the blond woman hurriedly descending from the stairway.   
  
Filia glared at the smiling purple-haired man sipping tea contentedly on the very same chair he'd occupied on his previous visit yesterday. "Xellos!" she growled, "Why are you here?!"  
  
The Mazoku simply grinned back, face annoyingly regarding her in amusement. "Just decided to drop by and say hello to my dearest Fi-chan," he countered happily. "We didn't get to say goodbye properly yesterday, as I recall, and I must make sure not to make you worry! So here I am!" He bowed dramatically, then whipped out a large bouquet of light purple roses, offering it to her. "Well, Filia, does it calm your heart to know that I am alive and well since last time we parted?" He finished.  
  
"My heart's not the least bit concerned of your welfare, namagomi," she retorted, taking the roses warily.  
  
"Oh really? Then who was it who peeked out from the front porch to see me off as I drove away yesterday, eh?"  
  
Filia blushed. "Y-you--!" She raised the bouquet, preparing to whap his obnoxious head with it.  
  
Xellos smiled wider. "Temper, temper, Filia-chan," he said, wagging an index finger patronizingly at the fuming woman. "There are others watching." He indicated the array of customers who had bunched around at a corner of the room to watch their little interplay from a safe distance.  
  
The blonde lowered the rose bouquet, opting to continue her death glare instead. He was right. Again. And knew it! Damned Mazoku--  
  
He nodded approvingly. "Now why don't we just sit here and have a cup of tea, ne?" Filia obliged, sitting on a wicker chair across him, however begrudgingly.  
  
Xellos kept his grin as Filia sat down, but inwardly he frowned. The lady's mood had evidently reverted to the usual easily irritable but at the same time amusing demeanor she reserved especially for him. And last night he thought he had gotten her into a more agreeable situation regarding him.  
  
Ah, well. No matter.  
  
He'd decided to pay her a visit again, just a while ago, in fact, after the company handymen came to install the brand new, fuzzy pink, high-backed, cushiony chair he'd ordered. Their offices weren't exactly too far apart, and he really should see her as often as he could. All the much faster he could have her.  
  
"Why are you here again, Xellos?!" Filia demanded as she got her tea cup, taking care to keep her voice down and not attract more unwanted listeners. "I told you I'd go out with you once, and that would be it. Don't show your face to me again, don't send me these presents, don't come here! Now will you leave..."  
  
"Hm? You told me that?" The Mazoku interposed, pretending to think hard. "I don't recall anything of our past conversations in that context. In fact, last night, you told me you 'had such a wonderful time'," he proceeded to mimic the rather starry-eyed Filia of the night before, awarding another delightful combination of maidenly blush and narrow-eyed death glares. Xellos grinned for real this time.  
  
Filia controlled herself not to break her teacup in rage,as she managed a sip. "Well then, today I guess we're agreed on that, are we?" she retorted.  
  
She glanced briefly at the rose bouquet she had set down beside her. She did love flowers. And it was rather adorably sweet of him to-- what in Ceipheed was she thinking? I hate him. Hate him! She fisted one hand in resolution as she drank down her tea, all the while keeping a bored glare directed at the smiling man across her.  
  
"Oh, but Fi-chan, surely you don't mean that," Xellos replied. "We have a lot of catching up to do! And it's a rarity to encounter a truly elegantly fine dancer as yourself. I didn't know you could waltz so well, Filia-chan."  
  
He regarded her, still grinning. It was rather interesting the way her face could turn all shades of angry red colors. "And besides," he whispered, opening one eye alight with mischief, "I didn't get that good night kiss last night."  
  
Silence.  
  
"DIE!!!"  
  
He dodged in time to avoid a potentially painful collision with Filia's right fist.  
  
~*~  
  
Lina smiled down sweetly at the three besuited men who sat around her. She fixed up her papers, arranging them in her lightweight briefcase.  
  
"Well, I'm glad that's settled, people," she happily declared as she stood up to leave. "My client will be happy to know that we're on more amiable terms. Contract misunderstandings are such sad, sad matters, aren't they?" She went on, rubbing her victory in for all it was worth. The district attorney was squirming, his two assistants' faces were bleak, oh, they were so gone. Too bad, ne?  
  
Confidently, she rose up, giving the three older men a little wave as she walked off to take the elevator.  
  
She was about to board it when the frizzy-haired secretary she'd met earlier came running towards her. "Wait, miss! Miss Inverse!?"  
  
She turned to the woman. "Yeah? What is it?"  
  
The woman put both hands on her knees, gasping from the exhaustion of catching up to her before she left the building. "C-call for you... miss," the employee managed to put in between heaves.  
  
"OK," Lina replied, following the young woman to the phone. Gourry again? She had to constantly remind him he shouldn't call her during her business meetings. Not that she really minded. But you got to still have some work ethics, right? She really had to get a cellphone one of these days. It always seemed to slip her mind.  
  
She picked up the receiver, preparing to berate the old jellyfish. "Hello? . . . ... What? And Zelgadis is...?" A smile creeped up her face again. "Now this would be interesting..."  
  
It was Amelia.  
  
~*~  
  
Filia finally managed to calm herself. She noted with a sinking heart that all the other customers had fled, leaving the dining area unoccupied save for her and the annoyingly happy Mazoku who was still calmly sipping his tea. The others had stuck around during the first few moments, when she'd only thrown the tea pot, the saucer, even the wicker chair. When she'd grabbed the nearest table behind them, holding it up over her head, well, that was the last straw. The onlookers rushed out of there.  
  
Great. She'd just scared off what few of the customers she had that morning. Really, she shouldn't get riled up like this! She was above it! She--  
  
Xellos looked around benignly, as if noticing for the first time how deserted the area was. "Well, looks like we're alone, finally," he remarked, setting down his teacup on the table, which, miraculously, survived unscathed in the rampage. He stood up, facing her. "Hopefully it wouldn't be much of a bother, but are you free tomorrow evening? I'd really love to be with you again."  
  
Filia stared at him, shocked at the sudden invitation. "What? I'm--"  
  
"Good! It's a date then! Tomorrow night, seven-thirty. Pick you up at your house again, I presume?" He interposed, walking to the shop entrance.  
  
"Chotto, I--"  
  
"Thanks! See you tomorrow, Filia-chan," Xellos winked again, and left the shop completely without giving her a chance to protest.  
  
Filia found her voice as soon as the teahouse door closed shut with a jingle.  
  
"NAMAGOMI!!! GET BACK HERE!!!!!" She called out in the empty room.  
  
~*~  
  
Author's Rantings: Hiya again, another chapter served to all you loyal readers! (you can't possibly begin to fathom how much your reviews mean to little ol' me ;_;) Belated Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year (yes, I'm a holiday freak ^_^)!!!  
  
WE'RE NOT ON A DATE -- JUST SPYING!!! 


	10. The Man Who Hates Tea

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. You'd think by now you get the idea, ne? ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 10 : We're NOT On A Date  
  
He grinned, running a bare hand through his silky length of straight purple hair.  
  
Not bad. Not bad at all.  
  
Xellos stood before the full-length mirror in his bachelor's bedroom, appraising his appearance contentedly. While he wasn't one to care for outward appearances -- except for how to manipulate them to his advantage, of course -- he thought he looked good, at least for another night out with the blonde.  
  
Black slacks, dark coat and silk tie over a cream-coloured shirt. Classic and simple.  
  
Humming a soft tune, the Mazoku business lord made his way out of the expansive yet sparsely decorated bedroom, with its off-white, gray marble walls and Chinese scroll paintings; and outside, into the terrace. He was quite alone in his expensive four-room penthouse suite, just a city away from Saillune. Had been for practically ten years, or as long as he took over the management of Wolfpack Corporation. Not that he actually came here often during those long years, always shuttling off and away to some other foreign city overseas, working, always working.  
  
He looked down at the city some twelve storeys below him. The sun had set almost an hour ago, and the streets were now a blur of fluorescent lights and vehicles. All gold. And light. Light mixing with the inky darkness.  
  
He regarded the scene with bemused, open eyes. Filia. If things went as planned, she'd fall for him soon enough. From there he could manipulate her quite easily, somehow convince her to sell out to Wolfpack, and make everyone happy. Moral a method or not, he didn't mind. How many other owners had been driven to their knees thanks to him?  
  
Oh, but she was a very delightful plaything, indeed. So much different from all the others. Slender and graceful, every inch a lady, oh, but what beautiful rage! It almost made up for his allowing her to call him 'raw garbage'.  
  
Almost too late to admit it to himself, but he had missed her. Perhaps she even missed him, too. Though she would probably rather die than admit it. Even with her company in the verge of ruin, so much pride... It might perhaps even hurt *him* to break her, once she realized the trick she'd played into.  
  
He shrugged the thought off. He wasn't one to concern himself with that aspect. She'll get over it. Even if she didn't, why would he care, anyway?  
  
He glanced at his watch. Seven-fifteen. It was about time, he decided, to leave for his second visit.  
  
*~*  
  
The door opened. "Yeah, who is it?" a young, slightly impatient voice drawled.  
  
Xellos grinned at the young man, unfazed. "Is Filia-san home? I came to pick her up for our dinner date..."  
  
"So it's you, huh? Come in, I guess," the teenager offered, ushering him into the living room. "Mom's not here yet, she phoned a while ago to say she'll be delayed a bit. You're here early," he remarked, eyeing the older man warily.  
  
The Mazoku fought the urge to squirm, instead retaining his calm, benevolent grin. Aqua green, spiky hair. Golden eyes. A wild, rakish look about him. He was Filia's son?  
  
"In case you're wondering, I'm adopted," the teenager answered for him. "My parents were distant relatives. They died about eight years ago. I ended up in a street gang for some time, until Uncle Miggy brought me here. Mom-- Miss Filia has taken care of me ever since." He crossed his arms. "The name's Val, by the way. And you are--?"  
  
"Xellos Metallium, at your service," the purple-haired man put in with a courteous bow.  
  
"Oh yeah, the Wolfpack president guy. Reknowned business tycoon, and fruitcake, at least according to Mr. Zelgadis. Well, have a seat, Xelly. Wanna drink while you wait for mother?"  
  
He grinned. "It's Xellos, not 'Xelly'. I wouldn't say no to some tea, if you happen to have any."  
  
The teenager smirked. "Alright, Xelly. Be right back. You make yourself comfortable, or whatever."  
  
Xellos' seemingly closed-eyed gaze followed Val as the young man left the room. Well, that was rather unexpected. So his Fi-chan was a single mom, eh? Frisky young fellow, too. Must have gotten it from her.  
  
The Mazoku stood up, looking around the room. Pretty comfy place. A set of antique chairs with intricately embroidered throw pillows served as the collective couch. A small, bowl-shaped ceramic vase lay on the center table, with baby's breath and hydrangeas carefully arranged within it. A narrow oaken drawer was pushed up against one side of the room, cluttered with figurines, framed pictures of Filia's relatives, and pieces of pottery. Polished wood panel walls, with paintings of the past Ul Copts lining a narrow stairway, mostly white-haired, wrinkled old men with severe faces.  
  
He thought back to that little escapade when he'd first met Filia, smiling in spite of himself at the memory. He had heard the ancestral mansion had burnt to the ground in a fire about six years ago. The clan didn't bother to rebuild, as most of them had migrated already to the north, in the Kaltaart region, practically leaving the entire business to Filia alone. She had apparently settled for this two-story clapboard house, which they also owned, just two blocks away.  
  
Funny how the firepeople had not managed to save the large mansion from burning to the ground -- the fire took out about a quarter of the district, or so he'd heard, from the laundromat in Third Street to the bakery in Fourth -- but the Ul Copts were able to save the portraits and other memorabilia. It wasn't so big a loss, considering the ancestral house was insured, he surmised. And memories have that way of refusing to die. Never forgotten.  
  
He walked over to the drawer, fingering a small but exquisitely detailed tea cup, tiny flowers painted on the side, gold lacy patterns near the rim. Did you forget me, Filia? He thought wryly, picking the piece up.  
  
"Mom made that."  
  
Xellos turned, gently returning the tea cup back on the surface of the drawer. "It's quite an exceptional piece, if I say so myself," he remarked indulgently.  
  
Val nodded, setting down the black lacquer tray with a steaming cup of green tea on the center table. "She's a talented potter. Unfortunately, managing business doesn't leave her enough time to really test out her skills. Here's your tea."  
  
The purple-haired man obliged, and strode across the room for the beverage. A sip. Good. He didn't really feel too comfortable around Filia's son, the boy looked like he was going to eat you or something, but--  
  
"Xelly."  
  
"Hm?" Xellos replied, trying not to twitch at the 'Xelly' comment. Did improper name calling run in the Ul Copt family? He succeeded in retaining his sunny smile. The lad had been staring at him rather fixedly while he was drinking, almost as if he was deciding something.  
  
Val folded his arms. Then continuing to glare at him through hawk-like eyes, he finally blurted out, in a dead serious tone, "What do you want with my mom?"  
  
Ah, now that explains the cold treatment. Feeling protective, eh? The Mazoku's grin widened, amused. "Well, it's no secret. Your mother is a lovely, engaging young woman. I think it's rather obvious I would find her attractive." He set down his now empty tea cup to face the young man properly.  
  
"A likely answer," the green-haired young man commented, the suspicion in his golden eyes not wavering one bit.  
  
"Oya, you're mature for your age."  
  
Val smirked. "I'll take that as a compliment. But listen, Xelly," he said, unfolding his arms, "I'm on your case. If ever you make my mom unhappy, if ever you end up making her cry, or worse," at this, the younger man lightly jabbed one index finger at Xellos' chest to emphasize his point, "I happen to know quite a few old gangster friends who could make life a living hell for you. And no, they ain't no ordinary street thugs, either. You do remember Gaav, don't you?"  
  
Xellos frowned. "Gaav?" The black sheep of the Mazoku family, if there ever was one. The kid *knew* him? Even Zelas was reluctant to speak about the man. Too... uncultured, as she would put it lightly.  
  
The youth's toothy grin grew wider, seeing just the slightest hint of discomfort at the Mazoku's demeanor. "You hide your feelings well. That's good. Maybe too good. Of course, I know you ain't up to just fooling around with my mom." Val turned away, hands casually in his jeans pockets. "Who knows, maybe, in a few months, you could be my new... father." He chuckled, then, in all too familiar Gaav-ly fashion, gave Xellos a rough pat on the back. Xellos managed a laugh too. Even if he was sweatdropping.  
  
Still smiling sharply, Val walked off to pick up the tray and tea cup, heading for the kitchen. "Mom should arrive any minute now. It was nice talking to you, Xelly. And please don't tell her anything about our little conversation. I like to keep my good boy front, for her, you know. And I'm a nice guy, really. I think you are, too."  
  
Xellos shivered.  
  
*~*  
  
"And would you also have tea, sir?"  
  
The blond-haired man frowned. "No. I hate that stuff. Don't you have any wine? A seventy-seven?"  
  
"Well, we do..."  
  
He nodded impatiently, waving the stewardess away with beringed hands. Obnoxiously large rubies, emeralds and garnets winked in the dusky light of the first class Saillune Airliner cabin. "Seagrams 7 with Seven Up. Get it?"  
  
"Alright, sir." The stewardess nodded, and left.  
  
Beside him, a man who looked in his mid-forties chuckled softly. "Still don't like tea, Heigel? I thought you would, considering you'd be taking over that family business of yours."  
  
Heigel smiled boredly, running his hand, each finger adorned with jeweled rings, through his short platinum hair. It was actually bleached blonde, but who could guess? His father would only take him in if he'd dyed his hair the appropriate color. All the more to convince the other relatives of his 'acceptability'. Spoiled, naive snobs, all of them.  
  
"Do they know? I mean, you've informed them already of the changes, haven't you?" Another man in a depressing black traveler's coat inquired from across them. "What's the current owner's name? Fifi, Fanny or something?"  
  
"Filia," Heigel corrected. "Not yet. Well, that lawyer friend of theirs, Greywers, knows. I'll be arranging a small meeting with him as soon as we arrive. But for now," he tapped his hand slightly over his short wooden cane, "I want to keep it under wraps. Don't want to hurt the woman's feelings, or anything, eh, Senator?" He turned to the large, dark-haired, bemustached man sitting directly across him.  
  
The senator just looked back at him dubiously. The fool. He'd never completely won him over, no matter how spotlessly clean his record was... after a few under-the-table deals, of course.  
  
"Well," the senator replied tentatively, "It would be kind to break it to her gently. I myself find this matter uncomfortable, but, as long as you're on the side of justice, Heigel..."  
  
"Yes, I am," the blond man acceded. Suddenly disinterested with trying to explain things -- these geezers were very wearying to deal with, that was for sure -- Heigel proceeded to direct his attention to the rounded window, staring at the dark sea some thousand feet below them.  
  
*~*  
  
The purple sports car parked right in front of her house was indication enough of who else was in her home. She trudged along, adjusting the long-sleeved, high-necked gray blouse she liked to wear in cooler weather, and opened the door.  
  
"Val, I'm home," Filia called out, booted feet stepping into the living room. "Is Mr. Metallium-- oh." She sweatdropped.  
  
"Hello, Filia-chan," The Mazoku in question greeted from one of her family's old mahogany chairs, leisurely flipping through a photo album he'd managed to fish out from who knows where. And not just any photo album, either. The enormous pink one, with satin covering and matching ribbons. The one that contained quite a few embarrasing baby pictures.  
  
Frantically, she swooped to snatch the photo book away, but he was just a little too quick for that. "Interesting pictures, Filia-san," Xellos happily commented as he plopped back down on the chair, cross-legged. "This cute little blond girl in the dragon costume doesn't happen to be you, does it? Quite an adorable creature. Too bad somebody must have left the zipper open, ne? I didn't know you were one for candy-stripe underwear..."  
  
"Namagomi!!! GIVE THAT BACK!" Filia growled, eyes flaming. WHAP-THWACK-WHAP**  
  
"... Mom?" Val inquired, stepping out of the kitchen.  
  
The blonde looked up from her enjoyable activity of Hit The Annoying Namagomi, not that she'd actually succeeded, Xellos managing to dodge each blow. The aqua-haired youth was sweatdropping at the sight of his adoptive mother with a handbag raised high above her head, with the purple-haired Mazoku standing not a few feet away, his nose buried in the photo album.  
  
"Val!" Filia exclaimed, abruptly dropping the handbag, which conveniently landed on Xellos' purple head.  
  
The teenager grinned at his mother sheepishly. "Xelly got here a little early, so I made him some tea and lent him some photo albums to go over while he waited. I thought it would be alright..." he trailed off, noticing the blonde trying to retain a calm, caring and understanding facade through smoking ears.  
  
"It's... quite alright, Val," Filia assured, succeeding not to face fault. She turned to the still happily grinning Mazoku, one eyebrow raised. "'Xelly'?"  
  
"Yare yare, name calling seems to run in your family, Filia-san," Xellos remarked, handing the photo album back to Val and grinning quite pleasantly at the younger man. "Val-kun and I had managed to get to know each other in your absence. Fine young fellow, isn't he?"  
  
"You have--?" She replied.  
  
Val just smiled warmly at the two of them. "Um, I take it you and Xelly'll be leaving soon, mom?"  
  
Filia shrugged. "Well, I have to make you some dinner..."  
  
The youth shook his head. "Nah, I'll be fine with frozen pizza." He turned to Xellos. "You take care of mom, OK?"  
  
"Will do," the Mazoku affirmed. "Well, Filia, shall we?" They'd walk to the front porch, Val following a step behind. He offered the blond woman his arm congenially.  
  
"Alright, I guess," she agreed.  
  
Val saw the two of them off, the perfect little angel, waving after the purple sports car as it drove off into the night.  
  
*~*  
  
For the evening Xellos had driven them to Ippon Yari, a well-known Japanese restaurant in the northern district. The place wasn't any less expensive-looking than the one they'd dined in the other day, Filia noted, low uniform wooden tables, tatami mats, and paintings of flowers and writings in Kanji. Attendants waiting on you every which way.  
  
It didn't help the blonde's already mixed feelings about this, the way the other diners turned their heads to acknowledge them. Nor did the knowing glances some exchanged as they were led to their table. She could just see the news item sure to appear in Saillune Express the next morning: Wolfpak CEO Dates Dragon Crest Owner. Something like that... She thought, glancing hesitantly at her -- alright, *date*. She still found it a strange word to use regarding the Mazoku.  
  
He grinned back at her, taking a delicate bite of sushi. They'd been together a full hour, and strangely enough, she couldn't find it in herself to deny she enjoyed the company. They had managed to talk about old times again, and also to recount what new things had happened to them since they last heard of each other. She'd even laughed, rather heartily, at some of the more amusing tales he recounted when in one of his business trips. He listened intently to what she had to tell, mostly regarding what happened with her as Dragon crest administrator over the years, about Val, and her life, in general.  
  
His attention, the way he would gaze at her, even without opening his eyes, this unnerved her. Yet it flattered her at the same time, and... she could barely admit it, but... Perhaps she was actually beginning to like the annoying namagomi???  
  
But she couldn't possibly think that! Alright... Find something particularly disagreeable about him...  
  
There were several, she noted. His face, and general appearance, first of all. Too gentle. And innocent, the way he smiles. And his eyes, which he almost never opened. Too mysterious. Too inviting. And dark. Darkly beautiful.  
  
The soft chuckle from across the low table stirred her out of her thoughts. "Penny for your thoughts, Filia-chan," Xellos remarked, smiling into her blue eyes.  
  
She could only blush. "I--" she started, then paused, not really sure what to say back.  
  
*~*  
  
Unbeknownst to the two, other pairs of very familiar eyes observed them silently just a few tables away. Or more accurately, two pairs. If only the other two would refrain from... eating (devouring?) too loudly.  
  
"That's MY sushi, Gourry!!!" Lina yelled, deftly snatching the seaweed-wrapped morsel away with her chopsticks.  
  
"But that was in *my* corner of the table, Lina!"  
  
"I still got it *first*. So it's mine! . . . Hey! Give that BACK, Gourry!!!!!!"  
  
"Na-uh! I got it FIRST, Lina!"  
  
This is their idea of a romantic dinner? Zelgadis thought, sweatdropping, as he tried yet again to ignore the two foodfighting lovebirds on the other side of the table and keep his eyes trained on Xellos and Filia. So far the fruitcake hadn't managed to make Filia lose her temper just yet. Interesting.  
  
Now, if only he could have some coffee. Didn't authentic Japanese restaurants serve coffee? He thought they did, but apparently not, at least where this particular establishment was concerned. Why in the blazes did they pick a Japanese restaurant for their date?! And WHY do we have to follow them?  
  
Oh, yeah. Because Lina said so. She thought it would be good to follow them here, whatever her reasons. And Amelia of course agreed. For whatever reasons. And so he found himself a part of a double-date -- evening gathering, he corrected. Only Gourry and Lina were on a date. And the two they were observing. He and Amelia were NOT on a date. At least, not technically. So it was ridiculous to sit so close to her and think just how radiant the dark-haired young woman looked tonight. Even if the simple light blue dress she had on showed off her well-endowed, lithe figure quite nicely--  
  
"What's the matter, Mr. Zelgadis?" Amelia inquired, looking up from her share of sashimi and teriyaki steak.  
  
The Chimera jerked out of his wandering thoughts. Damn! You'd been staring at her, you idiot! "N-nothing, Amelia," he remedied, trying to keep a blush from surfacing.  
  
"If you say so," the raven-haired secretary tentatively replied, then turned her attention back to the couple sitting three tables away. She sighed dreamily. "Aww, look at them. It's just so romantic! I knew that someday, Filia-san and Xellos-san shall resolve their differences with the burning light of the love they'll feel for each other! Who were once mortal enemies, now having a romantic dinner date together! Truly, love and justice shall--" She paused in mid-speech, noticing the sweatdropping table occupants around her. "Oh, right, I forgot we're supposed to be inconspicous," she smiled sheepishly, abruptly plopping back down in her seat.  
  
"What's 'inconspicous'?" Gourry asked, chewing down six sushi in rapid succession. He adjusted the oversized tinted glasses and baseball cap Lina had lent him. How that really helped in hiding who he was, if just to avoid the hordes of fan girls who have that nasty habit of following the movie star around, the wiry-haired attorney had no idea.  
  
"Just eat your sushi, Gourry," Lina interposed through a healthy swig of sake. "Hey, lighten up, Zel! We'll be paying for this, after all!"  
  
Zelgadis frowned. Really, he had a lot more important things to do than playing Cupid's spies, or whatever. Like finding a way to tell Filia that... Not that he has enough time... "It's not that, Lina. But I refuse to see how spying on Xellos and Filia's date would help us any."  
  
Lina raised an eyebrow as she managed to pilfer a strawberry rice ball from Gourry's side of the table. "How's that? You're the one who thought we oughta keep an eye on Xellos." She grinned, then grabbed the menu, furiously flipping through the selection. "And we are! Hmm, I think we'll go for seconds..."  
  
The Chimera fought the urge to facefault. "Are you *sure* you didn't drag us all the way here just so that you can eat?"   
  
The redhead shrugged innocently. "Gourry and I already had reservations in a French resto, but we canceled so we could follow Fi and Xel here. And I'm starving, naturally. It takes a lot of energy being an in-demand lawyer, you know."  
  
"Then *why* do I have to go with you?!"  
  
"Well, I just thought you needed a break. And of course, since Amelia was also coming, I surmised you'd want to-- OK, OK, I'll shut up, sheesh." Lina trailed off as she saw Zelgadis turning bluer than usual as he furiously waved his hands in desperate 'Shut Up! I Don't Want Amelia To Hear!' gestures.  
  
"Hm? What's that?" Amelia piped in, turning from her flame-haired friend to Zelgadis and back. "Lina-san's right, though, Mr. Zelgadis. You ought to relax a bit and enjoy yourself. Life isn't all work, you know." She gazed up brightly at him.  
  
"Alright, sure," the wiry-haired lawyer replied, avoiding her eyes. He looked down at his own reluctant order of sushi and sake, taking just a teeny bite of the roll of rice and raw fish. He wasn't one for Japanese food, but...  
  
"That's the spirit, Zelgadis-san!" Amelia encouraged, downing her own cup of sake.  
  
Gourry however had paused eating, mainly because Lina had grabbed the remaining sweet strawberry rice balls, but also because he was intently observing the now empty table three tables away. He scratched his head, puzzled. "Oi, we're supposed to be observing Filia and Xellos, right?" he asked the rest of the group.  
  
"Of course we are," Lina affirmed through mouthfuls of rice cake.  
  
"They're gone."  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: Ooh, reached ten chapters! Yay! Might get this fic finished yet. Please be kind and not whap me with Mace-sama for the gaping plot holes and grammatical errors that might've appeared in this. ^_^ I try my best to be consistent. (Jiyuu: And failed, miserably.) Arigatou gozaimasu, minna!  
  
TYING THINGS TOGETHER ISN'T EASY, BUT... 


	11. Interlude

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. You'd think by now you get the idea, ne? ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 11: A Walk In The Moonlight... Ah, Yes, Where Were They?  
  
The night, as all nights are supposed to be, was dark. Well, as dark as you can get with moonlight and city light crossing paths with each other on the shadowy ground. A cool breeze blew gently on the well-trimmed azaleas dotting the minimal yet delicately beautiful garden just outside Ippon Yari, the Japanese restaurant where Lina and co. where currently eating the night away.  
  
And what of the two particular people they were supposed to be keeping an eye on?  
  
Sorewa himitsu des-- err, nevermind... (-_-;;;)  
  
Well, they happened to be in the garden at the moment. Under a cherry tree, by a small, pebble-filled, crystal-clear fish pond, to be exact. And no, unfortunately they weren't making out. The blonde woman was rather quiet and uncertain, and the purple-haired, smiling man beside her was equally as still. And as fun as it would be to imagine those two both nekkid and in the pond together, the fact that this particular author cannot write lemons, no matter how hard she tried, totally disintegrates all hentai expectations of y'all good readers out there. Gomen. Well, on with the story.  
  
This is getting nowhere, the Mazoku thought finally as he regarded his date who was, at the moment, content in just studying the pool of water as if it was the most interesting thing in the world.  
  
"Alright, Filia," Xellos said indulgently, facing her. "We're outside, in the garden. What is it you wanted to tell me? Nothing particularly naughty, I suppose?" he added, cracking one eye open.  
  
She looked away, his gaze making her hesitate in what she was about to say. "*You* tell *me*, Xellos."  
  
The Mazoku stared at her quietly. He perfectly knew what she was getting at. Typical she should doubt. "Tell you what?"  
  
She glared at him. "What are you up to? Why are you doing this? I mean, there has to be a reason you're--" She closed her eyes. Calmly, she continued, almost apologetically, "Look, just tell me. No more riddles. Why?"  
  
He stared at her. Why? Well, that wasn't something he found easy to explain without having to lie. He looked deep into her large blue eyes, so earnest. So solemn. And so exquisitely beautiful. He smiled. "That's a secret."  
  
"Namagomi!!!" *THUD*.  
  
Xellos grinned innocently as he observed the large ornamental rock embedded right on the spot where he was a few seconds ago, then back to the reddening Filia.  
  
"Sou desu ne." He shrugged. "Maybe I missed you. Maybe I like you. Maybe I just find it highly entertaining being around you. You are truly a very amusing individual, after all."  
  
That abated her somewhat. She paused, considering what he'd said. Just the words she wanted to hear. And what she hoped weren't lies. But...  
  
"I... I missed you, too, Xellos," Filia began hesitantly, dearly hoping it was too dark to see her blush. She went back to gazing at the fish pond, their reflections rippled by the slight wind. It also offered her the chance to stare at him without being too obvious. No, he wasn't bad looking at all. On the contrary...  
  
"Do you trust me, Filia?"  
  
"Wha-?" Jerking away from her thoughts, the blonde glanced back up to Xellos, rather surprised. The purple-haired man's eyes were open now, unnervingly staring at her. "W-what did you say?"  
  
"I said, did you trust me," he repeated, violet slitted eyes shutting as he smiled.  
  
Had it been a week or so before, she would have hit him for the question. But now...  
  
"Well, yes, I guess," Filia replied. "I mean, I wouldn't have agreed to go out with you alone if I didn't, right?" She turned her head up to the night sky, unable to look him in the eye. Yes, it was definitely a full moon. Didn't she read, from somewhere, something about how the moon is related to insanity? Lunacy was the clincher word. Something about the moon's gravitational pull affecting one's reasoning. Yeah, like that. Made it hard to think straight. She made a mental note to herself to blame the full moon for all this craziness after tonight. After tonight.  
  
He seemed to pause an awfully long while, letting the statement sink in. "I see," he finally said, after some deliberation. He shifted his gaze towards the inky sky, a rather thoughtful expression crossing his face. "So tell me, do you hate me, Filia?"  
  
What is this, twenty questions? "Hate you? I--"  
  
"I mean, do you still hate me. Right now, while we're here together."  
  
A pause. "What do you think?"  
  
He chuckled. Strangely enough, she didn't find it particularly annoying this time. The moon. Blame the full moon. "I think you like me," he answered. "And I think you know. Do you?"  
  
She could feel the blush rising to her cheeks again. "I... No. I don't know. What are you talking about?"  
  
He ignored her last statement. "It's really rather hard to tell."  
  
Silence.  
  
The moon and the cloudy black sky got their full attention for the passing minutes. She really was in for it. The moon. Blame it on the moon.  
  
"Beautiful night," he remarked softly, facing her.  
  
"Hai, beautiful," she agreed.  
  
He leaned in closer to her, and she tilted her head up. He kissed her. She kissed him back.  
  
*~*  
  
The world was spinning in irregular, tilting motions. "Sh... Stop, I'm gettin' off," Zelgadis slurred, then laughed, hearing the sound of his own drunken voice.  
  
"M-more sake, Zelsh... Shel-- Zelgadish-san?" Amelia inquired beside him, eyes cloudy with drink as she grabbed her own cup of sake and waved for the skinny guy in the Japanese-style outfit. There really had to be an appropriate name for the attire, but she didn't really care at the moment. She felt great! She could sing! In fact, she will! "Tthhheeeee sun'll come OOUUUT, TOMOOORROWWW! Bet y'ar bottom dollar tTHASH, TOMOORRROOOW... IT'LL BEE SUUUN!!!" She gigled good-naturedly as Zelgadis applauded her, then promptly collapsed on the floor with a dull *thud*. Lina-san and Gourry-san snored loudly as they slept, face down, amid a humongous pile of sushi plates, sake cups, and chopsticks.  
  
The waiter came over to their table at last, regarding the cheerfully drunk occupants rather nervously. It was way past 11:00, and these four were the only ones left. Even the couple he thought they were eyeing had gone almost a full hour ago, and they'd all been too drunk to notice. "Sumimasen, but we're about to close--" the waiter began, bowing hurriedly even as the dark-haired young woman shook her head repeatedly.  
  
"Aww, just one more roundsh, pleaase?" she pleaded, staring up at the waiter with big, blue eyes.  
  
He shrugged it off, them poured them both a cup full, however reluctantly.  
  
"Chheeers, Amelia," the wiry-haired, blue-skinned guy beside her called out, holding up his cup.  
  
The woman obliged, and the waiter could only sweatdrop and smile politely as the two proceeded to make loud, slurred speeches about love and justice to each other.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in quite another part of the city -- in the international airport, to be exact -- four besuited men were getting off the first class luxury jet. Attendants scurried in and out of the plane, carting away the passengers' belongings and conferring with the older guy in the traveler's coat.  
  
"I take it you'll be staying at the local hotel, then, Heigel?" the gray-haired man beside him went on conversationally.  
  
Heigel nodded. "Saillune Continental," he confirmed, brushing some imaginary dust away from his immaculate formal dark blue jacket.  
  
"So we shall be seeing you, hm, perhaps in a couple of days, or so," the guy in the traveler's coat acceded. He turned to the large, dark-haired man. "How about you, Senator?"  
  
"I'll be at the hotel as well, Frenchman," the senator replied in his booming voice. "Tell Elise and the kids I send my regards."  
  
Frenchman smiled, pulling his traveler's coat more closely around him. "I will," he replied, patting his old friend on the back. The senator had a weak spot for children, seeing as he himself had lost contact with both of his daughters about four or five years ago. Frenchman wouldn't discuss it with the man, of course, but he felt sorry for him. "You take care of yourself, Phil."  
  
"Will do," the senator stated, nodding solemnly, even as an attendant approached them, informed that the taxicab they called for had arrived, and proceeded to escort them to the car.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Notes: LEGOLAS RULEZ! Alright, I wouldn't really call THIS a chapter, more of an in-between to bridge things together. Skim to the next, I dare ya! And don't worry, Filia'll get one up in the end. You don't think I'd let Xel-kun get all the glory, ne?  
  
THIS IS MORE OF AN INTERMISSIVE MUSH, I GUESS... ^_^ 


	12. Why Is This Getting Zel/Ame Extra Shippy...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. Borrow, borrow, borrow...  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 12: Spot The Chimera!  
  
Morning. Usually he was up and about long before this hour, but at the moment, Zelgadis Greywers still lay in bed under some afghan covers, sleeping like a rock. No pun intended, of course. He fully intended to sleep for perhaps another five more minutes... maybe an hour, Gods, he just wanted to sleep the rest of the day off...  
  
However, the alarm clock had other ideas. As soon as the digital hit 7:30, it went off promptly with a steady, annoying, ear-splitting KKRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNGGG!!!!  
  
And it produced the desired effect, too. The Chimera leapt up and off the bed, his wiry hair sticking straight up in all directions, slammed his fist on the shut off button, and groaned as he felt what seemed like a herd of African elephants doing a conga march in his head. Hangover, his still rather dazed mind reasonably filled in even as he climbed out of bed, dragged his feet into some nice fuzzy bunny slippers, and proceeded to the bathroom. Aspirin, yeah, a couple of tablets or so, he mumbled sleepily as he frantically went through the medicine cabinet. Where-- oh. There. Does sake produce hangovers? He didn't think it did. But apparently -- Gods, it throbs like hell -- it does. And so, he began, as he unscrewed the cap off the rounded bottle and took one familiar round white pill out, then poured himself a glass of clear water off the faucet, remind myself never to... never to...  
  
. . . . . . Wait a minute, the part of his mind that wasn't being tromped on too hard remarked. He froze, looking up at the round mirror, then back at the pink sink, then over to the now open wooden medicine cabinet, rows of bubble bath, perfumes, flower-scented soap, shampoo, and what just might be a small bottle of feminine wash lined up below your standard aspirin, toilet paper, and disinfectant. This isn't my apartment, his fuzzed out mind processed, then sent out, quite plainly, with enough force to knock the hangover out temporarily to focus on the fact. His response to the situation was remarkably immediate.  
  
He shouted, and fell back on the floor. He was bare-chested, he realized that, even as shock abruptly cleared his reasoning and gave him an idea just whose place and whose bathroom this was--  
  
He heard the door to the adjoining bedroom creak open. Padded footsteps.  
  
"Zelgadis-san?" A very familiar voice called from behind him.  
  
What would you have done in such situations if you find yourself waking up in the apartment of the object of your dreams and fantasies after a long, drunken night out? What else, amigos?  
  
That was the last thought the Chimera was forced to ponder before he promptly fainted.  
  
*~* *~* *~*  
*~*  
  
Oh yes, I'm really in for it now, Filia Ul Copt thought wryly as she went about inspecting the latest order of vases and jars that had arrived this week. She'd lost count of just how many times this had occurred to her after almost three weeks of dating the namagomi.  
  
Namagomi. She had to smile, inspite of herself, running her hand over the rim of a glazed blue jar. The name stuck, but she didn't mean it as much now as an insult than as a term of affection. In fact, she found herself needlessly admitting that he'd grown on her, grown to like that obnoxious, taunting but strangely endearing voice, those antics, that smile, and no, he wasn't that bad a kisser either.  
  
Pretty good in fact, she added, blushing, as she set down the article of pottery.  
  
Humming a soft tune, the blonde proceeded upstairs to her office. Amelia sat on her desk adjacent to the doorway, leafing through the mail. The secretary looked up and instantly managed a bright smile, however slightly strained, at the older woman.  
  
"Oh, hello, Filia-san," she greeted.  
  
"Amelia," she smiled warmly down at the young woman. "Say, have you heard from Zelgadis lately? He hasn't come by here in weeks..." The blonde trailed off as she regarded her secretary's rather uncomfortable expression. "Ame, are you OK?"  
  
"No, he hasn't," Amelia replied, trying to retain her smile.  
  
Filia frowned slightly at her friend's strange demeanor. "I see," she acceded finally. "I mean, it's rather unlike Zelgadis to not check on the company this long, and--"  
  
"Don't worry, he'll... be back," Amelia interrupted. "I... have a nice day, Filia-san," she added, her expression decidedly too bright and cheerful that it seemed actually forced.  
  
"Amelia, are you sure you're--"  
  
The phone in her office rang.  
  
Filia shrugged inwardly, noticing that the younger woman seemed relieved at the interruption.  
  
"That must be Xellos-san," Amelia remarked.  
  
The blond woman stared dubiously at her friend. Better let the issue off for the moment. "I'll go get it." Without further words, Filia headed for the doorway.  
  
*~*  
  
"Hello," a voice greeted tentatively from the other line. Xellos grinned into the receiver.  
  
"It's me, Filia-chan."  
  
"I thought as well. You really shouldn't call so often. I hav--"  
  
"Dinner. With me. Tonight."  
  
A pause. "Excuse me?"  
  
"Pick you up at eight?" He continued. He could just picture her blushing from the other end.  
  
"I..." She hesitated. "I mean, we've already went out the other day..."  
  
"Please? Pretty please? If not I'll just jump off the top of my lonely little building--"  
  
He could hear her snort sarcastically. She was still a delightful thing to irritate. "Fine then, jum--"  
  
"Because I will. See, now, I'm about to jump off. Fi-chan, you broke my heart. Remember that I die for y--" He walked into the wide glass window overlooking the city some twelve stories below. In case she could see all the way up to his office from where she was standing. If she happened to be looking out at the moment, that is.  
  
"Wait!" a suddenly flustered voice cut in. "I was just kidding! Of course, I mean-- *alright*, I'll go out with you."  
  
"That's my Fi-chan! So, see you at eight?"  
  
"Hai. Namagomi..." She put down the phone. Xellos Metallium clicked off his sattelite phone and sat back on the fuzzy pink high back boss chair.  
  
Oh yes, things were going just as planned.  
  
Let's see, this will be... oh, the seventh time they'll be out. Lavish her with attention as usual, be the charming, dashing Mazoku he knew he absolutely was, and look how well things have gone.  
  
Not that he couldn't have any fun on the side, either. He still delighted in teasing her, in fact, the other night she'd almost scarred the poor waiter for life with her latest ill-tempered rampage (ah, you really must do a thing about your temper, Filia-san). Not discounting the fact that he really found it ... refreshing... to be with her.  
  
Refreshing. Now that was an interesting choice of words. Yes, he did find the blond, seemingly demure spitfire entertaining. No, this little mission wasn't so tough to do at all. On the contrary, it was quite tolerable. Likeable, even.  
  
Still, he didn't know how long their little charade will last. He would have to go a little farther with her -- that was the game, the plan, after all -- and he frankly wasn't sure just how soon she'd catch on to it. If he was lucky enough, he'd finally be able to bed her perhaps this weekend...  
  
He lowered his head, eyes opening, dark, predatory slits shaded by long, purple bangs. Remembering that blessed night--  
  
I... missed you, too, Xellos...  
  
--and just how particularly memorable it had been. He had been almost -- what was the word? -- caught up in the moment. He smirked. Ah, so she didn't forget him, either? That made them even. He had originally thought he was the only one who enjoyed their little verbal assaults against each other.  
  
Do you trust me, Filia?  
Well, yes, I guess...  
  
Hai, she trusted him. His eyes closed again. It really had been a spur of the moment question. Wouldn't you know, his Fi-chan actually went and admitted it. She really was falling into this thing seriously, whether or not she realized it. He remembered marveling, for a brief moment, of course, at the way her hair glinted gold even in the cold light of the full moon. He'd thought then, without much effort, she looked--  
  
Beautiful night...  
  
--Beautiful.  
  
He leaned back into the chair, silently remembering the memory of that first kiss... Well, not the first; there was this time when he'd tricked her to stand with him under the mistletoe. But this was the first time she didn't abruptly slam some hard object down his face or leveled the venue of a party, Christmas or otherwise, after doing so briefly -- barely managing a peck, actually.  
  
And what a kiss. He really should have tried to kiss her seriously early on. Seems that his little dragon had some surprises, however much he believed she surely hadn't kissed anybody for real since three weeks ago. Such soft lips. Perhaps she practiced on a pillow every night? He made a mental note to tease her about that later on. His smirk turned into a full-fledged grin as he pictured her swatting him with whatever object came in hand, screaming Perverted Raw Garbage at the top of her powerful lungs.  
  
On the other hand, he told himself between chuckles, it *was* a little tasteless to tease about, even for him. Perhaps he shouldn't relay it to her. He'd find something arguably more annoying and witty to relate some other time, ne?  
  
Two more nights, give or take. Sleep with her -- and somehow he found this quite an agreeable thought. Get her lovestruck enough to sign the merger. He wouldn't have to go as far as marry her, not that he'd really mind-- hm, now where did that come from? (Xellos: From the hopelessly obsessed, Xellia fanfic author who likes inserting mush even if it's *so* OOC of me? Author: Heh. ^_^;;;)  
  
On that note, will she?  
  
Why was this even bothering him, anyway? Xellos shook his head to clear those drifting thoughts away. A Mazoku's mind isn't one to wander, nor wonder about things as trifling as such. Still, he thought, smling ever so slightly, it was interesting to surmise.  
  
Ah, perhaps... well, perhaps he was beginning to fall into this thing just as seriously as well.  
  
*~*  
  
Amelia sighed to herself, putting down the stack of mail she'd been arranging and rearranging the whole morning just to keep herself occupied. She really didn't feel all that enthusiastic with work at the moment. She knew she should be happy that Filia-san and Xellos-san are dating each other, she'd had a hunch they were destined together, after all. But on the other hand...  
  
Oh, stop it, she scolded herself. It was absolutely selfish and unjust of her to be this depressed when Filia-san and Lina-san both have found that special someone they were destined to be with! . . . Even though her own romantic life seemed a total bust.  
  
Inadvertently her mind wandered back to that morning three weeks ago. She'd been hopelesly dead drunk the night before, she remembered, but how Zelgadis-san had gotten into her apartment, she had no idea. She'd woken up on the couch, hearing the alarm clock ringing from her bedroom. Then, some time later, a shout. She'd rushed to the bathroom and there he was. She managed to call out to him before the lawyer fainted on the spot. Amelia all but totally dragged him back to the bed.  
  
She was making coffee for the two of them when he'd woken up, mumbled an apology, and rushed out of her apartment. He was halfway down the hall when she called out after him to tell him he was still half-dressed, he might catch a cold outside. He'd blushed, hurried back inside to hastily put on his remaining clothing, then practically ran out of there.  
  
That was the last she'd seen of him for the past three weeks. He hadn't even called or visited the company lately, though he had left a rather brief message over the phone, answered by Jiras, that he will be away for some time.  
  
Is Zelgadis-san avoiding me? Amelia thought, her usually cheerful face becoming a worried mask. She sighed again, before turning her attention back to the stack of mail. Work always did cheer her up. Contribute something for the welfare of the company or group, as her daddy always said.  
  
Zelgadis-san...  
  
*~*  
  
Saillune Continental Bistro was a crowded, albeit elegant, polished dining area occupying the entire west second floor wing of the hotel. They served excellent coffee, Zelgadis had to note, wondering why he hadn't gone to this place sooner. Of course, the crowd of people was a minus factor. He didn't like places with too many people; his grotesque golem skin stood out too easily, and he wasn't one for being stared at. Still, he had to admit the place served up to its reputation of serving the finest coffee in all of Saillune. A few more quiet sips and he decided he liked the place. For the coffee, anyway. Not like that Jap--  
  
He hastily put down his cup, head lowered. Not to go into that right now. Business. Hell, he still didn't know how he could face Amelia again, after that fateful morning--  
  
"Only coffee, Atty. Greywers?" the blond, pompous-looking man with too many rings adorning all ten fingers said, raising one eyebrow. The man's voice dripped with carefully-cultured, but still detectably artificial, congeniality.  
  
Of course coffee. Not just coffee, but *great* coffee. Zelgadis looked across the three other men, one blindingly blond, another, a lawyer as well, apparently, with graying hair, and the other a large man with dark hair and a moustache. The company he was with didn't contribute to the ambience, that was for sure. Time to play the cards. The blond bastard, Heigel Something-Or-Other, just flown in some weeks ago and arranged to meet with him, as legal representative of Dragon Crest. Yes, he'd agreed not to divulge the matter yet to Filia, at least until he was sure. But what Heigel had revealed over a letter to him from almost a month ago was enough to alarm him. This wasn't a scam.  
  
But he hoped to whatever god or goddess it was.  
  
"It's the only thing I find agreeable to drink when conducting business, if you don't mind," the wiry-haired attorney explained, keeping his eyes warily on the blond. "Still, I don't see the point of this meeting. Mr. Heigel, as much as I believe you really are a close relative of the Ul Copt family, there's no reason for me to believe that Saichuro had--" Zelgadis paused, slightly confused, as the man who introduced himself as Filia's fourth cousin smiled a decidedly sickening, all-knowing smirk.  
  
"Oh, but I do have proof, Greywers." Heigel regarded him, cold cobalt blue eyes glinting. The blond turned to the older man beside him, ringed hands gesturing slightly. "Moreau? The papers, if you will."  
  
The gray-haired man nodded slightly, taking out what looked to be documents from a leather briefcase. He handed them to the lawyer.  
  
Zelgadis took it silently, eyes widening as he ran over the text. What in the name of--? "This... This can't be--" he began, flustered and no less surprised.  
  
But there it was. He quickly reread everything, down to the last detail, his eyes returning again and again with a feeling of disbelief and dread -- DEED OF SALE -- RONALD KAISER -- DRAGON CREST. And at the bottom: 'signed, Saichuro Ul Copt'. The document was dated more than twenty years ago.  
  
The Chimera looked back up to the other men, visibly stunned.  
  
"There has been a long-delayed misunderstanding, apparently," the bemustached, dark-haired man put in, his voice resounding in the crowded area. "As an old friend of the late Mr. Ronald Kaiser -- Mr. Heigel's father, as you would understand, I have flown in with him to make sure that justice be served. I do hope that things will go smoothly..."  
  
"But-- this means... I mean, twenty years ago... Dragon Crest belonged..."  
  
"Yes," Heigel confirmed, smiling that benign, yet repulsive, artificial smile. "An unfortunate occurrence, at least on the part of Saichuro. How sad for a man of such integrity to bet the company his clan had run for generations in a poker game; and lose," the blond gave a sympathetic sigh, tipping a crystal glass of white wine up. "Quite miserably, if I might add. And all this in a drinking spree."  
  
Zelgadis put the papers down, gathering himself together. Unexpected. Impossible! But it was there! "But how did we not even know of this for twenty years? Your father -- this Kaiser fellow, you mean he didn't even claim--"  
  
The blond man with that chiseled face, calculating blue eyes waved one hand impatiently, setting down his glass. "Look, my father had been a busy man. Also, the idea of managing the family business, seeing as we lived quite a distance away from the rest of the clan, didn't appeal to him exactly. So he just kept the deed until the day he died. I inherited it, as well as the main lodge in Outerworld."  
  
The Chimera frowned.  
  
Yes, it had been explained to him before, but at the time the idea had been too incredible to really believe. He'd solve it by himself, and save Filia the trouble. The lady had her hands full running everything to keep the company together.  
  
And now this blond upstart who wore large jeweled rings and had a sickening voice, with an equally sickening, superior smile, would take everything away.  
  
He bowed his head, defeated. "When... when would Filia know?" Zelgadis asked in a faltering voice.  
  
Heigel grinned, lips curling. "Why, as soon as possible, if that could be arranged. Being the proper owner, I should take over immediately, am I right?"  
  
The lawyer eyed him levelly, managing to keep calm. He turned to the other two men, who both nodded in agreement.  
  
This is, Zelgadis thought with a mixture of bitterness and a rueful sense of doom, as he, out of ethics, shook hands with Heigel, Moreau and El Di, the beginning of the end.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Burnt-Out Rantings: Zel/Ame fans forgive me for putting in insinuations of the drunken lust plot device! But hopefully this wasn't too bad. Blame the pure fruitiness of this chapter from juggling three different research papers and projects in a weekend, added with four cups of black coffee downed while listening to Weird Al Yankovic. Might take a while for the next chapter to come out. Hang in there, and thanks! ^_^  
  
DON'T YOU JUST LOVE CRAMMING? 


	13. Will The World Come Crashing Down?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. If I did, I wouldn't have a site with those annoying banner ads... (*grumble*grumble*ggrrrumble*) . . . Uh, just ignore me. ^_^;;;  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 13: Will The World Come Crashing Down?  
  
"Am not."  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too."  
  
"Not!"  
  
"Are."  
  
"Not!" Filia yelled, arms crossed, glaring for all she was worth.  
  
Xellos grinned, leaning in closer. He trailed one thumb over the blonde's cheek. "You are," he whispered in a low voice, just before gently tilting her face up to kiss her.  
  
After some time, Filia pulled away, blushing heavily. "You are *so* impossible!" she stated, trying to sound irritated, but letting the slightest of smiles play on her lips.  
  
He simply grinned back, settling down on the wooden seat. "Am I?"  
  
She leaned in close, lightly running one finger down his cheek. "You are."  
  
They both broke out laughing.  
  
"Alright, alright," Filia finally put in, waving one hand as she steadied herself. "Tomorrow night, my place. Just don't be late, namagomi!" She added, in a feeble attempt to be firm.  
  
"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Xellos replied, winking. Inwardly he blinked a moment. Hm. Well. Just at what point in their wonderfully blossoming relationship did he start getting used to being called garbage? Didn't even irk him as much as it used to. To a point.  
  
The two of them were at the teashop, empty save for them, as it was late afternoon, and Filia had decided to give the rest of the crew, particularly Jiras, who usually took over minding the place in the evening, a long-deserved day off. Business had gone rather well lately; in her last inventory she found that they'd actually gained considerable profits this month. It wasn't actually so big to celebrate about, but, well -- everyone needed a break now and then, ne?  
  
The namagomi had just invited himself to dinner at her place. It's not like it was a serious thing, actually -- but they had run out of places and classy restaurants to date. My, and wasn't it totally convenient that Val was out of town for a youth conference; and wouldn't be back until next week. What was the Mazoku up to?  
  
She found herself blushing ever-so-slightly.  
  
Dying sunlight poured out in shafts of molten gold through the glass windows, spilling just short of the table they shared, facing each other.  
  
Xellos shrugged, studying her, as only he could do with both eyes closed. He'd decided to drop by, as he had grown accustomed to doing for the past few weeks, and have a cup of tea or two. He didn't have to say it out loud or anything, but he *had* grown perhaps a little addicted to the tea. Wouldn't take a genius to figure out why Juuou-sama was after it, Xellos mused, looking down at his long empty cup.  
  
Of course, the Mazoku mused, gazing just a little too casually at the blonde, the tea wasn't the only reason he kept coming back. Not that he had to remind himself that.  
  
"What do you want for dinner, anyway?" Filia went on, standing up to take away their dishes. "For tomorrow, I mean."  
  
"Now, now, let me help with that," the Mazoku interceded. He unfolded his arms, standing up as well, and stacking up the saucers and cups. "It's your treat. I'm sure anything you cook will be most delectable. I trust you wouldn't find it in your heart to poison me, though?" He continued breezily as they both headed to the kitchen.  
  
Filia raised one blond eyebrow at the suggestion. "Now would I do that?" She replied innocently, smiling warmly in spite of herself. "Just don't expect anything too elaborate. Fancy food isn't my area of expertise. How's pot roast for you?"  
  
He gently deposited the dishes on the sink. "Sounds fine." He grinned, turning on the tap. He took off his long-sleeved black coat, hanging it on a rack by the wall, turning back to the waiting pile of china.  
  
"Wait-- you don't have to--"  
  
"What?" Xellos inquired piquantly, as he proceeded to wash the dishes, glancing at the blonde's expression. "Now just you relax Filia-chan, I know you've been working all day. And I promise I won't be breaking anything."  
  
She put a hand to her forehead in a mock gesture of defeat. "Right, you won't." She said, sounding anything but assured. "Here, I'll--" she began, only to be cut off by (what else?) the telephone ringing.  
  
Filia sweatdropped. "Telephone call," she amended in a rush, and left the kitchen. Ah, yes. Yet another conversation to be cut off abruptly by a ringing telephone. What an inventive method of changing scenes, ne?  
  
Xellos simply nodded understandingly, turning back to the dishes. Scrub, scrub, scrub. Bubble, foam, bubble. Hey, so what if he can't cook, he seems to have a talent for this!  
  
*~*  
  
The sun was setting in another city. Not to go around it, but it happened to be the city where Val was staying in for three days now. So Val had a good view of the setting sun from the window of the first class hotel room as he sat there, drinking a nice, cold glass of iced tea. Ah, habits have a way of being picked up, ne?  
  
The door opened, letting in two shadow-cast figures in the carpeted room. Jiras and Gravos, both sporting sweaters and slacks, hung their olive green golfer caps on the coat rack.  
  
"Master Valgaav?"  
  
"Boss?"  
  
"Geez, I thought you guys would never arrive." The youth rose from the cushioned stool he had propped near the window, turning to face the beast men. He shook his head wryly. "And stop calling me that. Ya know I'm no longer Lord Gaav's prodigy. Clean and straight, remember?" He stared his former 'bodyguards' down to make sure they get the point.  
  
The two just smiled sheepishly. "Eh, we do go an' forget that sometimes," Jiras agreed, scratching his furry head. "Sorry."  
  
Val just put a hand to his forehead. "What took you so long, anyway?"  
  
Gravos shrugged. "Traffic cloggin' up the whole place 'ere. The Boss-- well, the other boss, Miss Filia -- she let us out early, -- that Xellos fellow came an' visited, ya understand -- but the cab we rode up here went just as slow as a turtle in the tar pi--"  
  
"Xelly's with mom?"  
  
The two looked up. The croc man nodded. "Ya, he came a few minutes before we closed up. Anythin' the matter, boss?"  
  
The youth smiled toothily. "Nothing." He approached the drawer by the bed, retrieving a small white card, and held it up for the others to see. The White Serpent Jazz Club, 3rd Street, Harlet Village, Mahogany, proclaimed the simple reddish gold letters inscribed on the surface.  
  
Jiras' one good eye widened. "Lord Gaav's stayin' in there?"  
  
"As far as I'm sure, yes." The aqua-haired boy adjusted the edges of his polo shirt. "He's frequented the place, comes by once or twice every other month. The lady owner of the bar's his girlfriend."  
  
Gravos blinked. "Gaav-sama?"  
  
"Yep." Val shrugged, taking a once over at the room he was staying in as his school's representative to the Youth Leaders Organization Annual Assembly. The meeting had been dismissed hours ago, and he inferred he had the evening left to meet with his 'old man'. "And we're going there this very night." He looked at the both of them.  
  
Jiras stared back at him, eye wide, mouth open. Gravos sported a similar look of amazement. They stared at each other, then back at Val, then back at the card, then back to each other. Then...  
  
"WE'RE MEETIN' GAAV-SAMA!!!" The two yelled happily, clasping each other's hands and going SD all around the room.  
  
Val sweatdropped. "Yes we are." He ruffled his hair, one hand on his lean waist, as he tried not to get dizzy from the two beast men doing gleeful cartwheels and victory dances around him. "Now behave yourselves, and fix up. I've already arranged a cab to take us there, and it's bound to arrive in five minutes."  
  
They ignored him.  
  
"WE'RE MEETIN' GAAV-SAMA!!! WE'RE JOLLY BE GOIN' AN' MEETIN' GAAV SAMA!!!"  
  
The youth gave up. "Yes we are," he repeated, then eased his way out of their path to grab a few belongings he'll be needing for the ride.  
  
*~*  
  
She pushed back a wayward strand of blond hair over one pointed ear. Business as usual in the Saillune Continental Bistro, she thought, recounting that Xellos had taken her here once or twice in the weeks they saw each other. Zelgadis had called, saying that he had something to talk to her about regarding Dragon Crest. He didn't elaborate much, only insisted she meet him in the hotel restaurant. Just go as soon as possible. No, don't go with Xellos. These are rather... special circumstances.  
  
So she had called a cab and got here by herself. She found Zelgadis sitting alone. Their... business prospects had gone for the moment to the lounge, but would be back any minute now.  
  
Fiia stared patiently at the younger attorney over the rim of her tea cup. No coffee. Grave in manner, as he usually was, but something about the way he looked seemed just a tad too... peculiar?  
  
First Amelia, now him, the blonde thought. Maybe...  
  
"Alright, Zelgadis, what is it?" She finally asked, setting down her cup.  
  
He wouldn't meet her gaze. He shifted slightly in his seat, and Filia noticed for the first time that his usually creaseless long-sleeved tailormades were rumpled. "Filia..." he began. He put a hand to his forehead, shaking his head slightly as if to clear away his thoughts. "Miss Ul Copt, I mean..." he faltered, then fell silent.  
  
She looked curiously at her friend. "Is this about you and Amelia?" she offered.  
  
The Chimera's head jerked up abruptly (not THAT head, hentai!), staring at her. "W-what?!"  
  
Filia smiled. "Come on, I'm not totally blind." She clasped her hands over the table, observing the nice shade of pink visible on the wiry-haired man's cheeks. "So this *is* about her, is it?" She continued, cocking her head to one side.  
  
Zelgadis blushed a hotter pink. "No -- it isn't -- I --" he amended, then stopped, seeing who came back from the lounge.  
  
"So you're Filia." A smooth, oiled voice declared from behind her.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: *waves from her small corner in lurkerdom* Hiya all!!! Missed me? (sweatdrops as readers run away screaming) Sorry, gomen nasai, patawad for the delay! I've just finished shoveling through a ton of schoolwork, and am barely alive. Thankfully, now I'm FREE!!! FREE!!! . . . and bored. Just plodding through, as usual. ^_^ Hang in there!  
  
PLOT HOLES... SO MANY PLOT HOLES... -_-;;; 


	14. Night, A Drunken Filia, And Plentiful He...

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. But then maybe I'd die and get reincarnated as... Nyeah... ^-^v Oh, and the **~** indicates flashbacks.  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 14: The Angsty Chapter!  
  
Filia sat in the small dining room, a glass of red wine clasped loosely between pale fingers. The light was on, the day had passed without her giving any particular notice. Two days had passed without her doing anything productive at all, come to think of it. Just she, at home, moping about, alone. She didn't care, silently studying the glass and the dappled red fragments made by the light passing through it. In fact, right now, she was quite content into drinking herself stupid.  
  
Crying would be good. It would feel good to cry, feel good to just let go, no she didn't feel like fighting anymore, not any more. Not now. Not this time. Maybe later.  
  
She laughed.  
  
She couldn't help it. It was just so damn weird, yet so comforting at the same time.  
  
She didn't laugh when she learned. How could she? She didn't cry either. Why hadn't she? It would have been a very appropriate time. But no, she'd done neither.  
  
It was stupid.  
  
**~**  
  
"So you're Filia."  
  
She turned at the mention of her name, slightly startled. A tall blond man stood barely a table away, dressed in a meticulously pressed gray suit. Rings adorned his long, tapered fingers. Blue eyes. Behind him followed two men, years older and as formally clad; one with graying hair and the other a big, stately man with a dark moustache. "Excuse me?"  
  
Zelgadis hung his head, shadows obscuring his eyes from view. "I'm sorry, Filia."  
  
The very air seemed to freeze as they stood there, unmoving. What was the matter? This wasn't what she expected. This was not--  
  
"Zelgadis..." She blinked, her gaze falling from the Chimera to the blond man and back. "What's wrong? What's the meaning of this?"  
  
He didn't meet her stare. Instead the blond man strode to her view, facing her, taking her hand. "I'm afraid we haven't introduced ourselves properly. I am your cousin, Heigel Kaiser." He motioned to the gray-haired man standing a few feet behind him. "This is my legal adviser, Anthony Moreau. The stately gentleman over there, if you do not recognize him, is Senator Philionel El Di."  
  
Filia frowned. "Kaiser?"  
  
**~**  
  
Someone was knocking at her doorstep, breaking her off of her trance.  
  
She sighed, glancing at the dining room clock. Past eight. Who'd be knocking at her door at this hour? Val wouldn' t be coming home till next week. She set down her glass, noticed it was empty, reached for the long-necked bottle, poured herself another. One healthy gulp, there. She could feel the cool liquid sear down her throat, bitter yet oddly sweet, the warm flush afterwards as the alcohol raced through her system.  
  
The knocking continued.  
  
She drank on, and forced herself to ignore whoever it was, wishing they'd give up and go away. Damn insistent bastards. She hadn't known swearing could feel so good. Damn. Raise that blessed glass of wine, tilt it back, swallow it down. Ignore the knocking.  
  
**~**  
  
Heigel nodded slightly, steely blue eyes glinting as he let go. "Yes, of the Lyzeillian branch of our family."  
  
She looked at him quizically, trying to process what all this could mean. She turned again to Zelgadis for an explanation. He still refused to meet her eyes. She turned back to the three standing there.  
  
"Miss Filia Ul Copt," the gray-haired man was saying, "it would be my sad duty to inform you that there has been a very grave misunderstanding with regards to the ownership of Dragon Crest Industries. It..." Moreau broke off, studying her face as she stared back at him quietly, unmoving. "Twenty years ago," he continued, clearing his throat, "your grandfather, Saichuro Ul Copt, lost the ownership of Dragon Crest to Heigel's father Ronald Kaiser. Inci--"  
  
"What?" Silent, that. Filia looked down, composing herself. "Forgive me, please continue," she whispered.  
  
Moreau nodded. "Incidentally, Kaiser never bothered to take over management of Dragon Crest, due to various reasons. But he kept the deed of ownership under his name, which, with Mr. Kaiser's passing, now belongs to his son, Heigel, his sole heir."  
  
**~**  
  
It stopped finally, and she silently thanked the gods for at least answering one of her prayers. The hollow sound was starting to hurt her ears. Her vision was starting to blur, too. But then that was maybe from the drink. She thought she heard the sound of a door opening. Footsteps. She wasn't too sure. She reached for another glass.  
  
"Filia?"  
  
She turned in the direction of the voice, surprised but not really so that someone else was in the same room. Dazed blue eyes strained to focus on the still figure. She tried to force a smile on her features, but only ended with an expression nothing short of wistful. "Oh, it's you."  
  
Xellos stood in the doorway, one hand at the doorpost, the other holding a bouquet of roses. "What? Not glad to see me?"  
  
The tone of his voice was as lilting and cheerful as always, but he didn't smile. Or did he? Couldn't really tell.  
  
"Today's a bad time," Filia answered quietly. She turned back to the comfort of her drink, avoiding his eyes. Well-dressed he was, as always; black coat thrown casually over a white shirt, creased slacks. She became aware of just how haggard she must look to him, dressed only in an old oversized turtleneck and house skirt, pale-faced, dark circles under her eyes. Unconsciously she ran a hand through her hair, fingers combing through the less persistent tangles.  
  
He shrugged. "It's been two days." He strode forward to the table, facing her. "Well, it would be pointless to ask if you're alright, wouln't it?" Amethyst eyes bore into hers intently. "You obviously aren't."  
  
She looked more than a little tipsy by the time he arrived. He saw her look up to see him, saw her stare uneasily at his shadow-laden form, saw her fragile blue eyes clouded with drink.  
  
Perfect opportunity.  
  
Xellos smiled slightly. Was this the time to make his decisive move?  
  
Break her heart. Orders. No hard feelings, right?   
  
"You can't hold your liquor, can you?" He chided her.  
  
Filia glared at him. "I am not drunk!" She bit out, standing, leaning over him, almost collapsing over the table. Xellos caught her before she did.  
  
"Oh yes you are." His cool breath tickled her cheek, and she shivered involuntarily. He held her a split second longer before releasing her, watching her blush turn a darker shade of crimson as she sank back to her seat.  
  
She closed her eyes, shutting him off. Wanting to shut everything off. "Just--"  
  
**~**  
  
Silence.  
  
They gazed at her expectantly, questioningly. What would she say? How would she react?  
  
"Heigel." She lifted her head slowly, finding it difficult to draw out the words. "Do you really think I'd buy that?"  
  
Zelgadis stood up. "I checked, Filia. I made sure. I thought I was sure. But..." He stared up at her, and shook his head again. "I'm... sorry," he muttered again, turning away.  
  
Moreau approached her, handing her the papers. "The deed. You may examine it to your liking, but I assure you it is the genuine article."  
  
She read through them carefully, quietly, turning perhaps a bit paler as she scanned every word. She knew enough of her grandfather's handwriting to know that it cannot be faked, and the ink scrawled on the page looked old, and steadily fading a rusty red around the edges.  
  
"I know this is most unfortunate, Filia." Heigel, the blond man, was beside her again, hand adorned with rings on her shoulder. At that particular moment she decided she didn't find his voice at all comforting, however hard it tried to sound just that, "I believe that your late grandfather Saichuro had been a dignified and well-respected individual." He sighed, shifting his weight as he prowled around her, a predatory smile faintly visible on his lips. "Ah, but all people do have their weak moments. Too bad the old man fell rather hard, on that particular time."  
  
Their gazes never left her. What was she to do? What did they expect?  
  
She stood motionless, taking it all in. It seemed to last forever. She took a deep breath. She crossed her arms defiantly, but her voice trembled, betraying her emotions. "And what do you exactly plan to do?" She whispered.  
  
Heigel shrugged. "Take over, as would be appropriate," he replied smoothly. He looked at her, face sober yet sharp. "Look, I know this would be hard for you, considering how you've run our clan's company for more than six years, but..." He trailed off, looking at the other men for approbation.  
  
"I understand."'  
  
"It would be a gradual thing, let me assure you," the blond man continued. "In fact, I would give you two months to make the necessary adjustments, as well as to inform your staff of the new arrangement, and--"  
  
"I understand."  
  
The senator looked at her still frame with concern. "Miss Filia, are you sure you are al--"  
  
"I understand!" She repeated sharply, her face strained.  
  
**~**  
  
She reopened her eyes, shaking her head to clear those thoughts away. "Just go away."  
  
He was studying her. Well, at least she thought he was, which wasn't all that reliable, seeing as she found it hard to think straight right about now. What did he say? She groped for the wine bottle, found it wasn't there, looked at him, frowned. "Give that back."  
  
Xellos shook his head. "I think you've had enough," he replied, keeping the bottle of wine away from her.  
Her frown deepened in frustration, but she settled back in her seat. There was still some wine left in her glass. She downed the contents in one gulp, avoiding his eyes.  
  
"I know what happened," he went on. When she didn't reply, he continued, "So you won't be managing Dragon Crest now, would you?"  
  
No answer. Just the clink of her glass as she set it down, proceeding to ignore him.  
  
"Look at yourself," he said quietly, "Why are you doing this to yourself, Filia?"  
  
He awaited her answer, though honestly he doubted she would. Inwardly he frowned. He seated himself across the table, watching her run shaky fingers over the glassy surface. She looked like a little waif of a child, with haunted, mourning eyes, skin pale except for the faint flush on her cheeks.  
  
He had been there. Wouldn't you know, he'd followed her to the bistro that very evening, just two days ago. Had heard everything -- seen everything. There he had sat, in a table just far enough so no one would notice the purple-haired man in a shady corner of the room, but near enough so he could overhear the scene that took place.  
  
Must've been quite devastating for her, he mused. He'd been rather taken aback at the revelation. Well, well. Saichuro had really gone and blown it all to pieces, eh? And now Filia has to suffer the consequences.  
  
He'd watched her struggle to stay calm, taking it all in. Watched as her face retained an emotionless, quiet mask as all this was revealed to her by the blond man, who, despite the seemingly apologetic tone of voice and disposition, regarded her with cruelly smiling eyes.  
  
Yes, in the state that she was, it would be the perfect opportunity to take advantage of her. She was obviously drunk, very depressed. Vulnerable. It would be a simple matter for him to get her to bed and--  
  
"Doing what?" Filia countered, blinking at him. "I was just having myself a good time before you came in." Her voice was thin and a little slurred. She held out her hand. "Give me back my wine bottle."  
  
He didn't resist. She smiled slightly at him as she poured herself another glass. "Drink with me?"  
  
But he needn't sleep with her now, does he? She wasn't the owner of Dragon Crest anymore. In fact, what would be practical would be to break off his relationship with her as soon as possible, then develop another tactic to perhaps obtain the favor of the new owner.  
  
The choices.  
  
"If you insist," Xellos acceded, glancing at her through violet bangs. He helped himself to her cupboard, got a glass, poured. He sat back down across of her.  
  
Why was he here?  
  
"Why are you here, anyway?" she piped up, parallel to his line of thought. She was looking at him through heavy-lidded eyes, relaxed, slightly leaning to one side of her chair.  
  
He shook his head. "Just thought I'd drop by," he answered, taking a sip. "You did cancel our little dinner date two days ago."  
  
Filia tilted her glass a little, musing through this with down cast eyes.  
  
Silence.  
  
"Could I ask you something?"  
  
"What?" He could feel himself tense just the tiniest bit. Had to be careful. Or perhaps the jig was up?  
  
She looked directly at him, sadly, wistfully. "It just occurred to me," she began, lowering her gaze to observe the contents of her glass. She shook her head again to clear her thoughts. "No, forget it."  
  
"Go on."  
  
She looked at him again, as if deciding on something, hesitating, finally giving up. "I can't." Her voice cracked; she was on the verge of tears. "Damn, I can't..." She repeated.  
  
She couldn't help it. She cried, burying her face in her arms.  
  
He was beside her in a moment, shushing her, arms held protectively around her, as her slight body was wracked with sobs. "I... can't take this anymore... Why? Why..."  
  
"Filia--" But was it true to tell her it was okay? That it will be alright? Xellos' mind reeled. What *was* the practical thing to do in this situation? How could he make it so he was in the winning end? How should he act so that he could be his same old manipulative, calculating self again?  
  
He stared at her, searching her own eyes for an answer.  
  
But it really didn't matter now, did it?  
  
He kissed her, gently, carefully, tasting the salty flavor of tears on her dry lips. Her mouth opened to admit him, her body softening, sighing against his own.  
  
Now was the perfect opportunity, dammit! The perfect instance for him to make his move! He could take this further, he could coax her to go all the way, and then--  
  
But he couldn't do anything but kiss her softly, passionately, enough so he could feel her sigh in comfort and contentment, being with her like this.  
  
What was happening to him?  
  
He broke away reluctantly, for the first time in years feeling a distinct warmth on his own face. He couldn't smile, only stare at her, eyes open, disbelieving.  
  
"I... " he began. What in Ruby Eye's name was-- "I think you need to rest now. Go to sleep."  
  
She didn't smile either. But her eyes were dry. "Don't tell me you'll tuck me in?" Soft, her voice.  
  
His eyes fell back to its familiar dark slits. "Why shouldn't I?"  
  
They went upstairs, quietly, somewhat awkwardly. Was he seeing her for the first time? He tucked her in, watched her lie back on her pillow. The light was dim.  
  
"Shouldn't you be leaving?"  
  
"Don't worry."  
  
She closed her eyes, yawning slightly. "Give me a reason not to..." She whispered, her words fading as she drifted off to sleep.  
  
He turned back, made to leave her. He tried to smile, tried to revert back to his cocky grin. Somehow he couldn't. Something had changed.  
  
Was he...  
  
But he was not capable of any such emotion.  
  
Or was he?  
  
He gazed at her sleeping form. So peaceful. Golden hair framing her face, pooling in silken waves over the pillow, the blanket, her pale shoulders. A soft smile on her face, cheeks still ruddy from the drink, as she lay there.  
  
He closed his eyes. He could hardly restrain himself, looking at her like this.  
  
She turned suddenly in her sleep, so that she faced the doorway, a faint sigh escaping her rosy lips.  
  
What happened? He didn't plan this. He didn't have any orders to--  
  
Did it matter? A small voice in his head called out amongst the whirl of thoughts. It didn't, he replied, quietly. Right now, yes, right now... It didn't.  
  
Xellos leaned forward until his face was mere inches from hers, purple eyes solemn, wondering. Then slowly, carefully, as if the moment was a delicate thing, and any rash movement would ruin the magic woven precariously over it, he placed a light kiss on her lips, feeling the cool touch of her skin, the sweet fragrance of her perfume over the alcohol.  
  
"Good night, Filia," he whispered.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: Ooh, got really angsty here. O_O Cliffhangers? I'm the chibi queen of cliffhangers! Yay! So where's Val-kun? And everyone else? When do we kick Heigel's evil butt?  
  
. . . . . .  
  
Me: (hopeful) (to readers) You're really dying to know, right?   
Jiyuu: No, they aren't.   
Me: Yes, they do!   
Jiyuu: No, they aren't!  
Me: (twitchie) Yes, they do!  
Jiyuu: No, th--  
*two chibis wander off, still arguing*  
  
AH, YES, WHAT HAPPENS NEXT? (REVIEW, REVIEW, OH PLEASE REVIEW!!!) 


	15. Morning Musings

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I merely borrowed these characters because I love them so much. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 15: In Bed And Breakfast  
  
The hotel suite was dimly lit; but a few streaks of light managed to peek through the heavy velvety curtains covering the wide glass window. Moreau sneaked a passing glance at his watch, not appreciating the lack of sunlight which made it hard to distinguish the exact placement of the tiny hands in his old age. Only 9:37 a.m. He sighed, and steeled himself for a conversation with the young man sitting opposite him.  
  
"Alright, Heigel, you got what you wanted," he began indulgently. He wanted more than anything to make quick work of this.  
  
Heigel raised a frosty eyebrow at him. "You speak as if I don't deserve all this, Moreau," the blond man returned, ringed fingers clasped together as he sat back on an ornately decorated chair. The lawyer wouldn't say it out loud, but the furniture reminded him of something a tyrant would sit on, like a throne. The design itself reminded him of horns and bones. Morbid, yes, but he found it strangely appropriate for the man currently situated on it. "Really, but do you still feel as though I am cheating everyone by taking what's rightfully mine all along?"  
  
Moreau frowned. "My feelings do not matter. But to dupe everybody, most significantly the Ul Copt clan, into thinking--"  
  
"'Dupe'?" The younger man repeated, steel blue eyes adopting a cold glint as he stared at him, never wavering. "Dupe? We committed no fraud, my good man." Heigel shifted and crossed his arms. "We simply... witheld some bits of truth that may work to our disadvantage." He laughed lightly. "Certainly nothing wrong with that."  
  
"Maybe so. Still, we must take into consideration that by going through with your takeover, there would be complications -- protests, from the staff, the media, maybe even the local government. There might be an investigation. And if she files for a case--" The gray-haired legal adviser shook his head. "What it boils down to, Mr. Kaiser, is that we are playing a very tricky gamble here."  
  
"Is that so?" He gave him a look of thinly veiled contempt. "You were not quite as reluctant when we began this."  
  
"That was way back, when we were in Lyzeille!" Moreau defended. "Now our situation is quite different. We are in their territory, and if they try hard enough, prod well enough, they might--"  
  
"They won't," Heigel corrected sternly. "Didn't you make sure of that? And anyway, what is there they could find? The deed is as genuine as genuine could be. It is definitely no fake."  
  
"But what if they find the second--"  
  
"They will find nothing." The blond man's oily voice dripped impatience. Moreau now knew their little discourse, what there was of it, was coming to a close. He definitely did not want to listen. "Enough with this talk," he continued boredly. "You are one to worry a tad too much, Moreau. I now find it hard to fathom what possessed me to summon you here."  
  
"You said you wished to talk about the possibility of a quick embargo."  
  
He reverted back to his cold grin. "So I did."  
  
Moreau turned away from the younger man, too weary now to argue with him. Knowing that he would not listen to him, eitherway. There was a time when Heigel had listened. He sighed again. "You are Ronald's son," he said deliberately, more to remind himself than the other, actually. "Just before he died I made a promise to him to--"  
  
"Touching." The blond man commented. "Look, I'm sure you are very enthusiastic to regale me with stories of my loving, honorable father--" he said this with a sneer marring his features, "But you must be on your way. Arrange for a meeting with the other two -- El Di, and his businessman friend." He made no move as Moreau stood, proceeding to the doorway. "As soon as we get this done, the better. Well?"  
  
The older man bowed his head slightly. "I will do what I can," he answered simply.  
  
He could feel Heigel watching him with those contemptous eyes as he headed out into the hallway.  
  
*~*  
  
Sunlight poured in radiant shafts through the window of Filia's room. She stirred, then snuggled deeper into the warm covers. Just a few more minutes...  
  
"Ohayou, Filia-san," a very familiar and suspiciously happy voice greeted from somewhere, making her jump a few feet above the bed and then dive down into the blankets, remembering her disheveled state. Recovering, she turned, staring with a mixture of shock, anger and embarrasment at the purple-haired man standing in the doorway.  
  
A purple-haired man who was carrying what looked to be a plate of charcoal pancakes, coffee, and extra crispy-fried black shapes that were supposed to be bacon on a silver breakfast tray; a rather sheepish but generally cheery expression on his face.  
  
She blinked, not believing her eyes. "Xellos?"  
  
"I hope you wouldn't mind terribly if I took the liberty of using your kitchen," he was going on as he expertly deposited the tray on top of Filia's lap as she sat up, a perplexed look on her face.  
  
She studied the tray of (edible?) food, not really sure what to say at the moment. "Xellos..." she began haltingly, "What are... these?"  
  
"Breakfast," The Mazoku answered simply. "Isn't it obvious?" Still smiling, he sat himself by the side of her bed. "Well, aren't you going to eat? The food might get cold. Or do you want me to spoon feed you?" He finished the statement with a slightly leery grin.  
  
". . . . ." Was Filia's intelligent reply. What exactly happened? Why was he still here? And most importantly, what was the state of her kitchen after Xellos made off with his little cooking spree?  
  
She tried not to think more about that particular chilling thought as she looked dubiously at the food tray, then at him, then back, trying not to cringe. "Thanks, I guess..." She finally said, then took just a teeny bite of a slightly more identifiable piece of blackened pancake.  
  
. . . . . .  
  
And immediately went for the cup of coffee. Downed everything in one big gulp. Relief. She winced, rubbing her forehead, as her complexion returned to something decidedly healthier than green.  
  
The purple-haired Mazoku frowned. "Are you alright?"  
  
Filia tried to smile. "Yes. Just my hangover, I guess." Shouldn't be really hurting his feelings now. He did go to all that trouble to prepare what could be very loosely term a meal... even if it did turn out anything but appetizing, or edible, for that matter. She poked lightly at the plate of bacon, bemused, before looking back up to him.  
  
Then she really sweatdropped.  
  
"Xellos," she called out.  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"Stop staring at me."  
  
"Oh." He blinked, as if snapping out of some trance or something, and looked away. Filia gave him an inquiring look as she put her fork down. Was he blushing? "Sorry about that," Xellos continued, abruptly standing up and taking a step backwards, nearly bumping into her bedside table. He seemed to be suddenly nervous about something. "Look, I got to run, duty calls and all that, and--" He made his way to the door, giving her a final, shy glance. "Hope you have a nice meal." The Mazoku finished, grinning.  
  
He was out of the door in a flash.  
  
Filia blinked, then blinked again for good measure. (Yes, the dreaded blinking disease that plagued this fic early on has struck again! *author cackles madly*) That was rather abrupt. She stared down on the food tray, a somewhat sappy grin on her face as she slowly lifted it off of her.  
  
Looks like she'll be eating out for the day.  
  
*~*  
  
"You WHAT?!"  
  
Zelgadis closed his eyes, slightly wincing at the sound. He could swear the walls of the office they shared just shook. "Lina, just calm down, I've been trying to explain to you--"  
  
Lina fixed him a look that said 'Why should I listen to you?' but quieted down. A bit. "Calm down? I've only just heard. Dammit, Zel, we're partners, we're both friends of Filia's and now you tell me to calm down when--" She was quickly working herself to a fit.  
  
Better diffuse the situation, the Chimera eyed her warily, groaning inward. "Look, we'll be meeting with this guy in a few days. Right at the shop. You're free to yell and rant in front of him for all I care. Just hear my side, will you?" He said, exasperated. "I didn't want either Filia, you or anyone to know about this because--"  
  
"Because you thought you could handle this by yourself," Lina finished for him. She crossed her arms. After taking a deep breath, she asked, calmly enough, "Well, are you sure this whole mess can't be fixed? That this Heigel jerk really *is* the legal owner of Dragon Crest?"  
  
"I've checked. The deed can't be faked. Of course, we could hire an expert to certify it for us, but, as far as I could tell, it would be useless."  
  
"OK, I get the picture," the redhead replied. Zelgadis being sure of it would be as sure as anything. The guy was as meticulous as hell when it came to legal documents.  
  
But something tapped at the back of her mind, something she knew they were both missing in this whole disastrous scenario. No one could contest the fact that Filia, legal deed or not, was the true and rightful owner of Dragon Crest. Hadn't she worked really hard for six years just to keep it afloat? No, Lina wasn't so totally hyped up about love and justice as Amelia was, but it felt wrong, having some stranger take away what a friend has labored on so long and hard to stay afloat.  
  
"Lina-san?"  
  
Speak of, the flame-haired young woman mused, looking past Zel to the doorway.  
  
Amelia entered the room.  
  
Zelgadis looked as though he was about to faint. Or run the hell out of here. Or both. "A-amelia?"  
  
The dark-haired secretary looked at him. "Oh, you're here, too, Mr. Zelgadis," she greeted. She turned to Lina and shook her head sadly. "This is terrible!"  
  
"Tell me about it," the redhead affirmed. She settled back to the seat behind the desk as the Chimera tried to put his words together.  
  
"Why is she-- I mean, why are you-- I thought you called Filia--"  
  
"She couldn't make it," Amelia explained, slightly puzzled at the way he was acting. "So I went in her stead, and-- Zelgadis-san, are you alright?"  
  
Lina watched this little scene in sneaky amusement. Man, it was so obvious! "Come on people, enough of this," she broke in between the two, waving a pen to catch their attention. "We'll be meeting this dork in less than three days, and we better be prepared for it. So, any ideas?"  
  
The wiry-haired attorney recovered enough of himself to nod, and he and Amelia sat across of her to begin.  
  
There has to be a way out of this.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: Dying. Really. Brace yourselves. Thanks, one and all, for bearing with this fic! ^^ To Kaerra: author was a dolt. *kicks herself* Thanks for the insight! And keep an eye out for the plot holes! Author still trying to plug through them... *tromps off and away*  
  
Xellos: (sigh) Why doesn't anyone appreciate my unique culinary skills?  
Filia: (calmly sipping tea) That's simple. It's because you don't have any to speak of, namagomi.  
Xellos: (twitch) Well, since we've gone through more than a dozen chapters of this fic, Fi-chan, would you please quit with the name calling?  
Filia: (sipping contentedly) Why should I, when it describes you so very well?  
Xellos: (trying hard to retain smile while cheek TWITCHES) (mutter) Selfish dragon...  
Filia: (twitch) What?!  
Xellos: (grinning innocently, while rummaging through a familiar-looking brown bag) Nothing. (holds up a flimsy little article of clothing) Oh, look what we have here. This does not by any means belong to you, does it, Filia-san?  
Filia: (blush, eyes wide) G-GIVE THAT BACK!!!  
(the blonde chibi, cute beribboned tail sticking straight up, chases a maniacally grinning Xel-kun off the screen)  
  
KEEP CLICKING... GO ON! XELLIA FANS UNITE! YOU HAVE NOTHING TO LOSE BUT YOUR... DISCLAIMERS?  
JIYUU: LAME. LAAAAME. 


	16. Xellos Confused?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I'm just a bored, loveless, 17-year-old fan girl...  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 16: Xellos And This Annoying Fellow Called Conscience  
  
He arrived at the building at half past ten. Took a quick shower, threw on a simple blue shirt over gray slacks, called the secretary to cancel all appointments for the day, then went straight back to his office.  
  
And abruptly sank down into the fuzzy pink high back. He pushed himself back, propping his feet up over the polished desk, not caring when a few folders slid off and onto the floor as he did so.  
  
Xellos was afraid. For the first time in many years, he was truly afraid.  
  
And he didn't even want to think about the reason.  
  
Like he could help it.  
  
Alright. Because for the first time, he really couldn't understand what the hell was happening to him.  
  
Frowning, he ran his fingers over the candy pink armrest, letting his nails draw small circles over the surface as he sorted the matter out.  
  
He had always found Filia attractive -- why deny that fact? She was overtly self-righteous, naive, prudish. She was the only one who could actually drive him over the wall; both figuratively and literally, if he might add. But she was beautiful. Both in and out. He has always admired her bravery, her loyalty to family, however vain, how she could stand up to a person as powerful and influential as he was now for what she believed was right. Strange, and somehow perverted, it may seem, but he found those traits rather endearing.  
  
And wasn't she so much fun to annoy?  
  
In the years they'd known each other, she was something of a form of entertainment for her. He found delight in the knowledge that he and he alone could provoke the seemingly sweet blond woman into a fiery rage. Like everything else, that was what she was to him: a toy. A pretty one, and quite a bit more unpredictable than most, but still, a toy.  
  
But now... Last night... Was different.  
  
Amethyst eyes opened, staring off into all and nothing, searching. No, he wasn't accustomed to this at all.  
  
She was just another job! Another conquest! Another mission!  
  
Then why are you so flustered over this?  
  
He had never failed in any mission, and that was, more than anything, why he continues to lead Wolfpack Corp. in Lord Beastmaster's stead. He was, quite simply, the best; deceptively innocent-looking and ruthless, and always has been proud of that fact. Nothing else mattered.  
  
Until now.  
  
Xellos sighed inwardly, unable to arrive at an exact conclusion.  
  
No, that's not right, a small, knowing voice in his head chided. You know what this leads to very well. You're just avoiding it.  
  
Which is?  
  
Come on, do I have to spell it out for you? You're no idiot.  
  
Right, he isn't. He bowed his head, hands clasped together now over his knees. 'Great, now I'm arguing with myself,' he thought wryly. 'I really must be losing it.'  
  
Of course you are. You're losing yourself in Filia.  
  
Shut up.  
  
Then why did you stay the night? And cook her breakfast afterwards? She didn't even put out...  
  
And what? I should have taken advantage of her?  
  
Yes. Wouldn't that have been in keeping with your character?  
  
It's different now, the other half of his mind reasoned. Dragon Crest will be handed over to Heigel. What use would it have been to go on seducing her?  
  
Oh, I don't know... Entertainment? At least some compensation for all the trouble you went through wooing her? What's a better reward than getting lai--  
  
My mission is to get Dragon Crest, not her.  
  
Right. So what *will* you do?  
  
Yes. What will he do? Damn it, his head was starting to hurt from talking to himself. He had few alternatives now... And one of them was, he decided, to deal with this fellow Heigel.  
  
A clear goal. Yes, that was what he needed. Somewhat relieved, Xellos relaxed into his seat, quickly thinking things through. Heigel Kaiser. He'd have to, first of all, run a background check on him. Easy enough. Then arrange to meet him. Then Filia--  
  
You're going to help her, aren't you? My, how gallant of you.  
  
I'm going to help *me*, he corrected. Filia's much easier to handle. I don't trust that sneaky-looking blond upstart that much. And it takes one to know one, let me tell you that. Now shut up.  
  
Why, certainly, sir. Do go on and be her knight in shining armor.  
  
You're annoying.  
  
Of course. I'm you, right?  
  
"Alright, enough," Xellos finally muttered, head resting on one hand. Taking a deep breath, he reached for his sat phone and electronic organizer, proceeding to flip through various directories. Alright... Wait... There. He found the names he wanted, dialled the first. He adopted his usual cheerful grin as he greeted the person on the other line.  
  
He now knew exactly what to do.  
  
*~*  
  
"We'll see what happens in a few days," Lina had said. By then they could fully appropriate a suitable offense. Of course they'll sue. What they needed, of course, was to come up with at least one damning bit of evidence to dwell upon, and the rest they could leave to the beautiful lawyer genius herself. With Zel to fix up the boring parts, of course.  
  
That was OK with him, the Chimera thought, walking down the familiar wooden stairway out of their office. What wasn't was--  
  
"So Miss Lina is going to catch up with us at the Italian Club?" Amelia inquired, adjusting the sleeve of her brown blouse.  
  
"Y-yes."  
  
"Uh, OK." The raven-haired young woman put in, giving our dear wiry-haired attorney another odd look. Finally unable to hold it in, she finally asked, "Zelgadis-san, what's the matter?"  
  
He froze.  
  
They were now both outside the building. Lina had already arranged for a taxi cab to take him and Amelia to the restaurant, while she was to stay at the law office for another hour or so 'to fix a few extra stuff up'. She should at least have tried for a more convincing excuse, Zelgadis thought blearily of the redhead. She was practically shipping him off with--  
  
"Just got a few things on my mind," he finally answered, avoiding those bright blue eyes.  
  
"Oh," She said. "Do you have other stuff to do before we rendezvous with Lina-san?"  
  
He tried not to cringe. "Yeah."  
  
The secretary was silent for a moment, seemingly taking a sudden interest on the concrete pavement beneath them. "Look, Mr. Zelgadis, it's OK if you don't want to be with me," she finally put in.  
  
The Chimera tensed. "W-what?!" He faced her. She still wouldn't look at him. "I mean, what makes you think that?"  
  
Her expression was sad, however much it tried to look cheerful. "I know you don't... like me," she started in a quiet voice. "I mean, you've avoided me for the past few weeks, so..." She broke off, unable to continue, at last lifting her gaze to meet his. Her eyes looked glassy, the usual twinkle in them lost in a darker cast.  
  
His heart beat hard and fast. He suddenly found it hard to breathe. That's not true! Zelgadis wanted to shout. I like you! A LOT! But those darned words jammed up at the base of his throat. "Amelia, I--" he began. "You know-- that night-- Jap -- restaurant -- We -- I... When I woke up and -- you --" He choked out in a rush. Yes, he must be turning a very dandy shade of pink over blue skin just about now, if his burning cheeks were any indication.  
  
"Zelgadis-san?"  
  
"I m-mean..." he stuttered, looking pleadingly at her, "That you could have... done... that with a freak like... me..."  
  
Amelia gave him an even more puzzled look in return. "Did what?" she asked, index finger under her chin.  
  
If possible, the attorney blushed hotter. Damned circulatory system! "We... uhh... I mean... I... On your bed..." he continued in a small voice.  
  
It suddenly dawned on her what the poor Chimera was getting at. "Oh!" she exclaimed. "That!"  
  
Zelgadis sweatdropped, still pink. "Er..."  
  
The now smiling Amelia patted him on the back. "It's alright, Mr. Zelgadis," she assured him, blue eyes returned to its patent brightness.  
  
It would be useless to say he was surprised. At the very least, didn't believe his ears. His heart got that nice soaring feeling, coupling with the pounding that was resounding up to his ears. No, shouldn't have had that third cup. "Amelia, you mean--"  
  
She nodded, black hair shifting softly over her radiant face. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder. "Of course!" She continued, "It's no big deal if you slept in my room the whole night while I slept in the couch! We were quite drunk, Zelgadis-san, and I could barely crawl into my bed myself, so I guess you had no choice when you took to my room! Don't think any more of it."  
  
The Chimera gave her a STUNNED look. "We... We didn't--?"  
  
Amelia raised an inquiring eyebrow at him. "Uh, what are you talking about?"  
  
A beep. A yellow car parked gracefully on the sidewalk.  
  
Zelgadis seemed to return to normal. "Nothing," he said. "Hey, looks like our cab is here. Let's go in. Yes, let's go in, Amelia--?"  
  
She gave him another odd look as they approached the waiting taxicab. "Right, Zelgadis-san," she intoned, then greeted the driver, a portly man in his thirties. The Chimera was a few steps behind her, looking... bewildered.  
  
She was about to step inside the back seat when he fainted.  
  
*~*  
  
"This is what happened? ... Right, I understand. Jiras, whatever you-- no, don't panic. Yes, I know, this whole thing is just terrible... Hey, stop crying. There'll be a way out of this. I'll see what I can do. You and Gravos continue to look after the shop and-- ... Yes, 'bye." Suddenly feeling tired, Val put down the phone in the lobby outside the conference hall.  
  
He'd already phoned mom. She didn't tell him anything, only made a quick reference to certain new difficulties with Dragon Crest lately.  
  
Which, of course, turned out to be this, the aqua-haired youth thought, shrugging. At times he didn't like the way his adoptive mother treated him like some kid who needed to be shielded from the harsh realities of the world. She'd always been rather careful not to expose him to anything having to do with his past life in the slums. Not that he could blame her, Val defended. That life hadn't been all too good; and he was more than thankful she'd went and took him in. Looking back, the only good thing going for him before Miss Filia had arrived was meeting Gravos and Jiras, and Lord Gaav.  
  
Lord Gaav.  
  
Yes.  
  
Calmly he strode back into the large room. He didn't miss much, some other school representative was on the podium giving a small report on a Clean Air campaign they were implementing on the campus. Acknowledging nods were exchanged as he entered; they were ready to resume the talks, and an open forum afterwards, until Val shook his head, approached his school teacher, Mr. Byron, and quietly informed him he had to attend to a small emergency at home -- would it be alright to have the day off? The Social Studies professor gave him the go ahead, nodding understandingly. Val thanked him and was off.  
  
To the White Serpent Jazz Club.  
  
Not that nice Mr. Byron has to know that, the youth thought, as he passed the swinging doors into the bright sunlight of the courtyard.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: A note of apology to any individuals or goups I may have offended with the last line of chapter 15. I clearly recognize that epilepsy is a serious disease; and did not and do not wish to poke fun at people with this condition. Just to put things straight. Consequently I will be editing the preceding chapter's line. Bear in mind that author is still trying to change from an immature brat into a responsive citizen of her country. Thanks for your consideration and understanding.  
  
Serious for once,  
The Dolt of an Author  
^_^  
  
WILL AMELIA REUNITE WITH HER DAD? WILL THIS FIC EVER END? O_O I'M SCARING MYSELF... 


	17. Where Nothing Happens, As Usual ^^

Click to Navigate 

Home Micachu's Tower Gallery Tales Curios Xellia Page Waypoint About Me Sign/View Guestbook 

  


Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I'm just a bored, loveless, 17-year-old fan girl...

Just Another AU Fic

Chapter 17

The door to the teashop opened. Jiras bowed slightly as the customer entered.  
  
"Good morning, do go on an' make yourselves comf-- Sis!" The foxman exclaimed.  
  
"Ohayou, Jiras," Filia greeted warmly, stepping up to his post by the counter. Definitely a far cry now from the drunken wraith she had been last night. Fresh as a daisy, in fact. She'd gotten up, deposited the rest of her meal to the disaster area that had been her kitchen, bathed, dressed, and groomed herself to her usual elegant presentability. She had to admit, she was almost feeling alive again.  
  
Thanks to him.  
  
Not that she'd go out and admit it, of course. Though she did wonder why he was so hasty in leaving this morning. It was almost as if he'd been shocked or something.  
  
She shrugged inwardly. That would have to wait. For now... she had a shop to run. If only for two days.  
  
But that would be enough, wouldn't it? No good moping around her house the whole day and waiting for disaster to strike. Better to face it head on, doing what she's been doing for six years -- running her family's business. She'll go down fighting, if she had to.  
  
And she will.  
  
She took a once over at the well lit dining area. Really, she had to thank Jiras and her staff for carrying on while she was busy wallowing in useless self-pity. Quite a few customers were already there, giving the blonde acknowledging glances before going back to the paper and sipping their tea.  
  
"Me an' Gravos didn't think you'd be here, with all that's happened," he went on in a hushed tone, eyeing her watchfully. "Are you sure you're feelin' fine now, sis?"  
  
She smiled at him reassuringly. "I am, now. Don't you worry, Jiras. I'm just going in to the kitchen to fix myself breakfast," she told him.  
  
"OK, sis. Gravos left with three of our trainees to oversee the latest arrival of supplies."  
  
The blonde nodded in approval. "Good."  
  
"And Miss Amelia went to meet with Lina-tachi and Mr. Greywers an hour ago."  
  
"I know," she replied, pausing at the doorpost to the shop kitchen.  
  
Jiras leaned over the counter, self-consciously rubbing the tip of one furry ear. "Just so you know you needn't worry about a thing, sis," he continued, fidgeting. "We'll go on an' do our best, all of us, and no matter what that new guy says, or shows to us, we'll be behind you all the way." He nodded in earnest, gazing at her with his one good eye. "Just thought you oughta know that, Oneesan." The fox man finished.  
  
Filia fell silent for a moment. When she turned it was all she could do not to reach over and hug him. She stared at her assistant with bright eyes, and smiled. "I know." She whispered. "Now let me get my morning cup of green tea."  
  
"Alright, sis."  
  
She paused just before opening the door. "And Jiras?"  
  
"Yes, sis?"  
  
"Thank you," she said simply, and stepped into the kitchen.

*~*

"Yes, it's me. Inverse," Lina nodded, cradling the receiver closer to her ear. "I wish to make a connection to Lyzeille. To a Miss Martina Xoana. Yes... Thanks."  
  
The redhead waited for the call to be put through, inwardly wincing. This was the last thing she really wanted to do right now. Really. Ah, but duty calls. Filia better appreciate the sacrifices I'm going through for her, she thought, lightly tapping her fingers on the desk. She better give me an all-you-can-eat at the teashop for two weeks! ... Scratch that. Maybe three--?  
  
"Hello?" An annoying female voice crooned over the phone, breaking away her thoughts for moral compensation.  
  
Lina forced a smile on her face. Better deal with this quickly. "Hi there, Martina, it's me--"  
  
"Lina Inverse!!!" Martina exclaimed. "Ooh, this is a surprise indeed. So you're still alive?" A tinned little laugh resounded over the line. "Ooh, and still single, I'm sure. Watch out, darling, you're going to be an old maid. But you know that already, don't you?" Another laugh. "Don't even ask how Zangulus and I are doing. You just interrupted our morning--"  
  
The redhead gritted her teeth. "Listen, I called to ask you if you could do me a small favor," she cut in. And not to receive details on your sex life, she added mentally with a sweatdrop. "Would you--"  
  
"What?" Martina inquired with mock incredulity. "Would I what?" She gave another laugh that seemed to give no other effect than to grate the listener's ears. "So this is why you called! You, the great Lina Inverse, is asking for my help! What, got another case you can't handle? The big city finally took its toll on you? Such a pity," she gave another little laugh that could easily pass for a snicker. "Oh, but I guess I could spare a few minutes of my precious time for your precious little favor. After all, as First Investigative Sergeant of the Lyzeillian Police Force, what else could I do? Well, Lina darling?"  
  
"Oh, thank you, Martina," she answered in false cheeriness. "Look, it's no big deal, really. I just want you to run a little background check on a certain guy named Heigel Kaiser."  
  
"Kaiser? And who would that be? Your potential boyfriend?" Another laugh.  
  
"No. Just a guy a client of mine is after."  
  
"Right," Martina agreed with extra-syrupy sweetness. "Is that all?"  
  
"Think you can handle it in one day? I need the info tomorrow."  
  
"Of course!" the minty-haired woman answered in indignation. "With the power of the monstrous Zoalmagustar, I can accomplish anything! And far better than anything you can do, Lina Inverse," she finished, cackling happily.  
  
Lina sweatdropped. "Yeah, yeah," she replied boredly. "Thanks a million, nice to hear from you..." And goodbye, she thought, putting down the phone as Martina started to call out "Now where were we, Zangy--" followed by clanking sounds that may just be chains or handcuffs with a slight shudder. *That* was something she could really do without.  
  
She stood up, packed the few papers she needed in her sleek gold plated briefcase, and was off to the corridor.  
  
Now to catch up with Zel and Amelia.  
  
Yes, Filia better appreciate this.

*~*

Fools. Aged idiots.  
  
Heigel contented himself with those murky thoughts as she nursed a bottle of white wine in the dim room. Always this. Always doubters. Always snotty, pampered brats.  
  
But wasn't this his time to shine? Finally, after all these years of enduring being branded a bastard? A mistake-- the mother was a slut, a whore, died one -- father was a closet drunkard, a gambler. When the old fool died he'd left nothing to his name but a dusty old box of pictures and papers. His legal wife was mercifully dead when this was found out.  
  
Heigel had been enraged to learn of this -- and to find that despite his education, his careful breeding, how hard he had worked to be a passable Kaiser -- all this fell to nothing.  
  
He looked into the glass, examining the miniscule reflection of himself on the clear liquid. He'd bleached his formerly brown hair a shocking blond, to pass the clan's fair-haired, blue-eyed standard. His father took custody of him after his mother died, introduced him to his wife -- who took it in, took it calmly, and coldly ignored him the rest of her life. Less than a year later he was shipped off to boarding school, and then later to another boarding school; anywhere but home. They told him it was for his education but Heigel knew better. It wasn't hard to figure out he wasn't wanted. He didn't mind.  
  
If anything, he reveled in the freedom it gave him, to be always away from home, adequately sustained. He threw himself completely in his studies, traveled the world, never passed up any opportunity to enrich himself, to mold himself into the ideal of a gentleman he knew he should be. And it paid off, coming back home an elegant young man, well-bred, cultured. Civilized, as his stepmother had commented over dinner. He had smiled at her as he thought of stabbing her with his steak knife. Stupid woman, with skin so frail, so wrinkled, like crumpled paper.  
  
He'd bide his time, he thought. They were aging, wouldn't last that long, and if they did, he could arrange things -- and they didn't have any other children. Once they were out of the way he was sure he'd inherit everything.  
  
What he didn't foresee, of course, was his father's own ruin.  
  
He lifted the glass. Why bother recounting all this? Didn't matter now. He was finally taking over. He was finally getting paid for his hard work, his perseverance. It was by a pure stroke of luck he managed to recover that dusty old deed from among the cobwebs of his father's old file cabinet. And to burn the copy of a bond issued by the bankrupt idiot to Saichuro.  
  
Heigel frowned. That was what bothered him the most, if he was to be bothered at all, as perfect as the situation was. He only burned a copy. Not the original.  
  
Damn Moreau, that old fool, he thought irritably. He had to go and stir the matter up. Worrier, too old, too nervous. It was a mistake to bring him along. The old man was content with managing matters back home in Lyzeille. Heigel should have gotten a younger lawyer, surely less experienced, but daring, more easily manipulated, a more eager accomplice.  
  
Accomplice. He smiled at the word. But this was no crime. This was what he deserved.

*~*

Author's Rants: Hiya again! Oh, look, another chapter where nothing really happens... I know, it's so slow, and this fic is turning into a BOOK, but I can't help it! It's a disease, I tell you! And cameo appearances of minor Slayers characters have that nasty habit of popping in during inspiration. Oh well, but this WILL be finished within two months. Really. (crosses fingers) Hopefully? ^_^  
  
Filia: (reading through her lines) 'Go visit Micachu's Realm at http://www.dreamwater.org/amespare/.' (looks up) Excuse me, Mica-san, but why would anyone want to visit your webpage?  
Mica: (THINKS) Because it's... cute?  
Marcus: (hints) Because she posts her Xellia fanfics there, too?  
Jiyuu: (sweatdrops) Because she's a show off, and a poor, miserable soul hungry for attention?  
Wyrd: (bored) Because she's insane.  
Filia: (putting down script) . . . No comment. (brightly) Listen, why don't we... just continue with the fic?  
Xellos: (teleports in, GENKI) My, I didn't know you were so eager to get on with the story, Filia-san!  
Filia: (suppresses blush) It's not that. The sooner we start, the sooner we finish...  
The rest: Riiiight.  
(group hops off to Chibilandia... *lalalalala...)  
  
OOH, SHAMELESS PLUG... -_-;;; CAN'T YOU TELL I'M DESPERATE? ^^  
  


* * *

Xellia page? Previous   
  


  



	18. Where Was It?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I am just another deranged anime fan... with an expertise at smoe bomb dodging!  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 18: Getting Straight Answers From This One Is Harder Than Straining Water From A Rock  
  
The camera zoomed to just outside the entrance of Filia's Teashop, where quite a number of news people and interested passersby had gathered and was practically mobbing the large croc man and a few employees trying to get through the crowd.  
"Sir, so is it true that the real owner of Dragon Crest happens to be a certain Heigel Kaiser of--"  
"No comment."  
"Or that there will be an embargo in as soon as a week after--"  
"No comment."  
"Sir, I would truly appreciate it if you would at least--"  
"I said no comment!" Gravos glared into the screen, one eye glinting. "Now sign off, for L-sama's sakes, me an' my men got work to do, and yer in the way."  
"Just a moment, sir, if we could at least get a word from Miss Ul Copt about--"  
  
Zelgadis shut off the television. Lina shrugged. "Well, at least Gravos and the others seem to be handling the press well enough."  
  
"At least," Filia asserted, leaning against the wall. "But I really think it would be better if I go down there and face the media myself..."  
  
The Chimera shook his head. "Don't be silly, Filia. We can't afford to leak much to the press this early." He stood by the window, one hand tucked casually in his pants pocket, as he surveyed the activity below. "Looks like they're about to give up..." the lawyer relayed to the rest. "For now. But we should still anticipate they'll be back. Count on that."  
  
"And we better be prepared by then," Lina put in.  
  
The blond woman frowned, but settled back in her seat. She knew they were both right. Relaying and revealing too much too soon would invite trouble, breed a host of several unhealthy speculations. While some may work to their favor, it was still risky. It would be better to keep the issue quiet. For the time being.  
  
They were in the conference room, two floors above the shop. Lina, Zel and Amelia had briefed her as soon as they came back yesterday of what they had decided would be a good offensive against Heigel. The redhead had even gone as far as phoning Martina, Filia mused, just to help her with this. And Ame had run the shop for the two days her own mind was in the gutter. They've given so much. They had to win this. No way will she let them down.  
  
The door opened suddenly, interrupting her thoughts, and letting in Amelia, who looked relieved and more her usual cheerful self. "They've left," the dark-haired secretary announced, catching her breath.  
  
"About time they did," Lina commented dryly. She turned to the others. "All right, folks, it's time to wrap this up!"  
  
Call to order. Yeah. Calmly, the group settled themselves on their respective seats, Filia at the head.  
  
"Alright," the blonde began, both hands clasped together on the table. "First of all, from what we all know, Heigel Kaiser definitely came from Lyzeille, and is currently assisted by his father's former legal adviser, and perhaps by another family friend, a senator."  
  
Lina nodded. "That's right. Anyway, I managed to obtain a print out of Heigel's bio from the Lyzeillian Municipal Department--" trying not to sigh, she took out a sheaf of papers from her leather folder. Copies were passed around as she continued.  
  
"Heigel Kaiser, age twenty-seven, sole heir of Ronald Kaiser. But get this: he was..."  
  
"Born out of wedlock."  
  
The redhead folded her arms over her waist. "Yeah. Actually, when his birth mother died, Ronald Kaiser, his father, took custody of him. He was 'adopted', but everybody knew the real score. Anyway, the Kaisers sent him to many educational institutions. He obtained degrees here and there. Three years ago he came back to Lyzeille. Supposedly, he was to inherit and manage his father's real estate agency."  
  
Zel read through the document. "Hm, but around this time, that company was encountering difficulties... Hey, it went bankrupt after two years."  
  
"That's right. Though the rest of the family didn't know it until after his death, about six months ago." Lina stood up. "Anyway, these are just superficial info. What really drives me is what I read of that real estate company's accounts older than the time Heigel came back. Page seven, everyone."  
  
Papers were shuffled, collective glances.  
  
Lina nodded agreeably. "You see, Kaiser's company had its high times and low times, just like any other. And it appears that one of its lowest times ever -- aside from its bankruptcy a year ago -- occurred eleven years ago. Lyzeille was experiencing an economic recession back then, companies here and there were selling out, shutting down. And Kaiser's Real Estate was no exception. The company was forced to give out bonds to stay afloat." The redhead paused, adopting a smirk. "Now guess who was one of the bond recipients."  
  
Filia's eyes widened. "Dragon Crest?"  
  
"Exactly," Lina affirmed.  
  
The entire group fell silent.  
  
"That means..." Zelgadis began.  
  
Amelia leaned forward, eyes sparkling. "Filia-san could get Dragon Crest back!"  
  
"Right you are," the flame-haired lawyer intoned. "However," she added, settling back into her seat, "There are some things we have overlooked here."  
  
Filia nodded. "Yes." She frowned. "Like why, if Kaiser 'owned' Dragon Crest at that time, would he even float bonds? Why didn't he just up and took over Dragon Crest?"  
  
"Excellent question, Filia!" Someone's cheerful and oh-so-familiar voice called out from the office doorway.  
  
The group turned to see...  
  
"Xellos!" the blond woman exclaimed. "Why are you here?"  
  
"Why, to help my Fi-chan, of course!" the purple-haired man replied, making an exaggerated bow.  
  
Filia blinked.  
  
"Well, originally I thought I'd give you guys a call, but then I decided it would be better if I could deliver this to you in person," he continued. "Either that, or because the author of this fic is trying to avoid the old telephone call plot contrivance to change scenes. So here I am!" He finished cheerfully with a finger waggle.  
  
The rest of the group SWEATDROPPED.  
  
"I must congratulate Lina's skills in finding out this much of Kaiser's background," the Mazoku continued, stepping fully inside the room. "You really are a dedicated friend to go as far as dealing with Martina-san. And to have this info in one day -- just extraordinary."  
  
"Uh, right," the redhead interceded, blinking. "And how the heck did you find that out?"  
  
Xellos grinned. "Now that, of course, is a secret!"  
  
Lina facefaulted on the spot. Zelgadis shook his head wearily. "You never learn, do you?"  
  
The Mazoku simply shrugged happily as he continued, "I have my means, you know. It would be quite an easy matter for one of my influential position." He sat himself on one unoccupied seat. "At any rate, it would be at your advantage that we don't waste any time. To get to the point, Filia, I have a bit of news for you," he said turning to her. "I think you would find it rather... demeaning, of your elder's character, but it would solve the problem of why Kaiser never got your company."  
  
Filia stared at him in inquiry. "Which is--?"  
  
The air seemed to pause, awaiting his answer. Pages were deposited down the polished surface of the table, all eyes focused collectively to the besuited individual whose own eyes were closed, evasive, mysterious.  
  
His smirk widened. "A secret."  
  
"Namagomi!!!"  
  
*~*  
  
It was 10:02 in the morning, as was indicated by the dial of his wristwatch. Moreau was silent, he had just arrived here where the senator was waiting for him, in this small but exquisite cafe. True, he was but a man of few words especially for small talk, but even the large, dark-haired man noticed his friend's rather unsettled demeanor.  
  
"Now, Moreau, what could be the matter?" Phil asked the gray-haired lawyer.  
  
He sighed. "Heigel." He shifted one foot, sliding listlessly on the polished marble floor, training his grip on the coffee cup. "He grows... more stubborn each passing day."  
  
The senator frowned. "Well, are you still up for tomorrow?"  
  
"Yes. We shall be accompanying him to the teashop to meet with the staff," Moreau concurred, nodding. "What worries me... Oh, you need not hear of all this."  
  
"What are old friends for?" Phil interposed lightly. "Moreau, are you sure there is nothing you wish to disclose to me?"  
  
He shifted his gaze from the drink, peering at the other's face with tired eyes. He hesitated, and shook his head slowly. "No, nothing."  
  
His friend looked doubtfully at this. "Alright, I'm not pressuring you," he replied. "You're old enough to decide this for yourself."  
  
Old enough, indeed, Moreau mused, suddenly feeling drained of strength. Here he is, drinking coffee with a friend, just like old times, when Ronald wasn't too far gone and quite the lively chap, and the lines on all their faces weren't so deeply defined as now. He himself was quite the dynamic lawyer back then, just fresh out of law school -- determined, ambitious. His skill helped the older Ronald out of a terrible ditch more than once.  
  
Only that this last time, he'd been too late to save him.  
  
So in his stead, as was his promise, he helped his friend's son. All went well -- too well, in fact. And now, when Heigel had no further real need of him, he could do nothing. It had progressed to the point where Moreau didn't know if he should feel happy, grateful, or ashamed of himself.  
  
"-- soon."  
  
"What?" Was he dozing? He turned his head, blinking the daze out of his eyes.  
  
"Heigel would be with us soon." Phil repeated, staring carefully at him.  
  
"Oh," Moreau asserted. He peered dutifully into his cup, realized it was empty.  
  
"More coffee?"  
  
He nodded. The senator motioned for the waiter, sat motionless as the lad poured him a drink. Steam rose from the darkened brew; he blew on it softly.  
  
"Brings back old times, doesn't it?" Phil suddenly commented wistfully. He sat across him, a large man with dark hair, brows furrowed as he gazed out the glazed window.  
  
"Yes. Ronald..." He began, then realized he didn't know what to say. He, Moreau, he wasn't needed, he was useless, save for... Yes. The bond. He must never forget about the bond. Where was it? He'd put it away--  
  
"Was a good man," the senator finished for him. "Ruined, perhaps... But he was a good man, through and through. We must never forget that."  
  
--in a safe place. Yes, that's where it is.  
  
Moreau turned to his friend, expression incorrigible, almost pleading, but not quite. "I've never forgotten." He found himself drifting off, remembering, as he saw blindly through the glass and drank.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, in a cluttered room in a certain ritzy part of the city, a lanky aqua-haired teenager was typing furiously on his slightly outdated but still dependable Windows PC. Fingers flicked deftly over the keys almost as quickly as the flickering cursor, with the rest of the individual seemingly motionless, golden eyes hardly blinking, fixed on the screen. Bypass this, tackle that, trip it up, trip it up-- accessing... Ha! they call *this* a decent block? They might as well be holding up a sign saying 'Hack me, please!'. Only a little more... There. The boy let out a whoop and hit the ENTER key. A toothy grin surfaced on his angular features as he viewed the fruit of his figurative labor.  
  
Just then a tall, powerfully built older man with long red hair and bushy eyebrows entered, striding across the room and looking over the young man's shoulder to the screen. His wild, sharp features contrasted with the elegant dark suit he wore, shadows playing upon it as he leaned forward.  
  
"I'm in," Val answered before the man could put a word in.  
  
Gaav chuckled fondly. "I knew you would," he replied in a gruff voice. The large man whistled, holding out a copy of the Saillune Express in plain view. "Looks like this Heigel struck it big, eh?"  
  
Val nodded. "He's a jerk, is all," he said, giving a furtive glance to his mentor before turning back to the screen. "Graduated from a prestigious school, spent most of his years knocking about in the Outer Continents, only came home about three years ago. Hey..." He leaned forward, scrolling down the window.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
The youth scratched his nose, eyes never leaving the computer monitor. "So he IS a bastard. Mother was a prostitute, lived in the slums -- until Mr. Kaiser took him in."  
  
The gang boss raised one bushy red eyebrow. "Pretty dramatic past." He folded massive arms across his chest, expression gravely thoughtful. He smirked. "So when and how do you want me to do him in?"  
  
Val sweatdropped. "I'm sorry, but no killing."  
  
"Eh?"  
  
"Mom-- Miss Filia wouldn't like it." The aqua-haired youth explained, turning the chair around to face him properly.  
  
"Well, she doesn't have to know..."  
  
The younger man shook his head. "Nope. Not this time."  
  
Gaav let this pass up, opting to half-consciously scratch his chin. "Well, you've definitely changed." He sounded amused.  
  
Val cocked his head to the side, and smiled. "I guess, sir. But I'd rather blame it to principle."  
  
"Principle, huh?" He shifted his stance. "Well, then, what do we really do, sport?"  
  
"Your men are already in the field?"  
  
"Of course. Nothing much going on in the underworld recently, anyway."  
  
The youth nodded at this. "All good," he acceded. "Tell them to stand by."  
  
Gaav let out a low rumbling laugh. "Hmph, that a thirteen-year-old could order me around..." He shook his head, patting him on the shoulder. "Come on, boy, the lady of the house is waiting for us downstairs. Lunch and all."  
  
Val gave him a fang-toothed grin. "Right there with you." He stood up, letting the older man lead the way to outside. "But I swear, that you could fall for a woman with a laugh like that..."  
  
The two men walked down the stairs together.  
  
*~*  
  
The hot midday sun baked the pavement, the intense heat creating ripples of dust and light on the concrete field. It seemed to stir through everything. The dry air filled with the grating sound of engines, the steady mechanical hum becoming a roar as the sleek aircraft landed gracefully on the runway.  
  
All was done and carried off with the best efficiency and finesse, the staff was more than accommodating, bags and trolleys of clothes, statues, and other such things that had caught her fancy were carted away directly. All good. She did not expect any less. Nor should they. She owned the whole place, didn't she?  
  
They smiled at her, exchanged respectful bows, as the woman emerged from the cabin, movements graceful yet strangely dangerous, predatory. Her long, wavy blond hair cascaded past toned shoulders, contrasting with her deeply tanned features. She smiled agreeably back at them, narrow slitted eyes taking everything in confident acknowledgment.  
  
"Welcome back, Ma'am--"  
  
"--d you have a nice trip--"  
  
"Hope our staff was of assistance--"  
  
"-- would be arriving shortly."  
  
"Yes, yes, I understand, thank you," she drawled leisurely. The entourage followed her to the vacated terminal.  
  
In two more hours she would be there.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: I know, another cliffhanger and dangling potential plot hole, but it wouldn't be like Xellos to reveal everything all at once, right? ^^ Though I managed to work things out... a bit. Thank you again for your comments and reviews -- and for understanding how difficult it is to get out a decent chapter every week. ^_^v Crawling along, as usual. Typed this while listening non-stop to Hikki's new single, Letters! So cool! Expect more predictable plot twists and diabolical plot contrivances in the next chapters! Mwahahaha!  
  
NOW TO CONTINUE, IN THE NAME OF FLUFFERS THE CUTE LITTLE BUNNY RABBIT! 


	19. Zelas and the Sweet Country Gal

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I merely borrowed these characters because I love them so much. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 19: Where They Finally Attempt To Kick Ass  
  
Photographers were clicking away, videocams were rolling, and the teashop, as if the teddy bears and kawaii trinkets that kept pouring in every other day weren't enough, was crowded yet again by the media people who were invited in. Most occupied the tables prepared for this certain assembly, with Filia at the northernmost, while others stood or leaned away. Drinks and various other refreshments were passed around by employees.  
  
"Yes, this is a most unfortunate matter; one that we wish to deal with as quickly as possible. No, I do not voluntarily wish to give up Dragon Crest, but if the law dictates that it be so, I cannot go against that," Filia answered in calm amiability as she regarded the reporters.  
  
The journalist, the one with the short brown hair and wire rims, nodded politely at this. "Then are there any developments? Any negotiations with Mr. Kaiser?"  
  
The blond woman smiled. "That is what we plan to do today. In fact, I expect that he and his associates will be arriving shortly."  
  
"Well, it would be a good thing if they did," another reporter piped up cockily from his table. "More fish to fry, eh?"  
  
The rest of the gathering laughed.  
  
"Listen, Miss Ul Copt, we do understand this is a most delicate matter for you," an older broadcaster interceded. "And we truly appreciate that you have taken time to entertain our questions..." he turned to the convention, who gave affirmative nods at the speaker.  
  
"We wish you the best of luck."  
  
"Well, well, what do we have here?" A low, oiled voice inquired from the main entrance. The blond man at the door was dressed in a light gray button-down coat and creased pants, rings flashing under the sky light. A green Sedan was parked in the sidewalk outside. Two men stood right beside him, as they strode easily through the entrance and into the dining area.  
  
The press, predictably enough, was quick to pounce at this arrival.  
  
"Sir, might you be Mr. Heigel Kaiser?"  
  
"Senator El Di, I'd recognize you anywhere--"  
  
"-- you really wish to proceed with the takeover--"  
  
"Enough!" Heigel called out sharply from the drone.  
  
The crowd fell silent. He realized his mistake. Amending, he addressed them in a calmer tone. "Excuse me, but--"  
  
"I'll handle this," the senator stated. He motioned for them to proceed on. The crowd appeased, questions and interrogations flew back and forth, and shots and live video coverages were resumed.  
  
Heigel gave a curt nod, and weaved his way through the gathering to approach the slender blond woman standing at the northern part of the room, the lawyer Moreau following close behind. He offered his hand.  
  
"Mr. Kaiser," Filia acknowledged, but did not reciprocate the gesture. "Moreau, yes, as I recall--?"  
  
"A pleasure to be reacquainted," the old man returned.  
  
"Charmed," Heigel remarked, awarding her a particularly acidic smile. "Don't you think that our 'negotiations' could be held more effectively in private?" he suggested over the throng of voices.  
  
"Oh, I don't know," she replied just as smoothly. "It would be just fine where we are."  
  
Heigel's features never lost its polite exterior, but a cold edge caught up in his carefully cultured voice. "Don't play games with me, Miss Ul Copt. I intend to be done with this matter as quickly as possible."  
  
She blinked deciduously at him. "So do I. The conference room is upstairs. Shall we?"  
  
He eyed her levelly. "After you."  
  
The wheels were in motion. It was time to begin.  
  
*~*  
  
Normally, Zelas Metallium was an individual who commanded a lot of attention whenever she entered a room. Today shouldn't be any exception, with her long blond hair pinned and styled in the latest aristocratic fashion, and a snug-fitting yet sober long velvet dress, sleeves tapering into fur-lined cuffs, which emphasized her voluptous figure quite nicely. However, the activity within the teashop proved to pique most of the mostly journalistic crowd's interest at the moment.  
  
And she was thankful for that. Because a low profile was what she needed to observe what was happening with the company she had tasked to go after for two months now. She didn't speak much when she came in early this morning, only muttered a genial thanks for the tea she'd ordered -- definitely not Zephilian wine, but all the same delicious! No one really noticed the other leggy blond woman in the room who quietly watched the press conference while sipping cup after cup of tea.  
  
No, her son didn't know she was here, nor did he know she'd arrived in Saillune. Not yet. She intended to keep her arrival a secret, at least until she got a definitive wind of how things had gone. Which, it seemed, as she saw the three men, one shockingly blond, the other two elderly, was quite a handful.  
  
"Well, it seems they'll be a-carryin' on upstairs," a reporter sitting on the table closest to her observed. "Ayuh, but Senator Phil's stayin' behind t'answer, an' that's just fine." She leaned back easily, sandy hair falling in soft waves over sun-browned skin. Suddenly she seemed to finally notice her. "Hey there, you're a customer ain't you? Thought ev'ryone in here's from the press."  
  
"Yes," Zelas affirmed simply.  
  
The reporter nodded, fully turning her chair around to her. "Thought so," she drawled. "Someone that purtily dressed just can't be another broadcaster, you know--?"  
  
The blonde smiled. "Thank you." 'Purtily'. You had to admit, it had a nice ring to it.  
  
She grinned back. "Th' name's Sally," she offered, giving a small salute with her one free hand, the other relaxed in her cup. "Sally Conner. The sweet ol' country gal of Channel 9."  
  
"Zelas Madigan," she replied in turn.  
  
Sally nodded complacently. "Now THAT'S a purty name. Exotic, you know?" she remarked. "Well, Miss Madigan, looks like we ain't got nothin' t'do now but drink this 'ere tea. Though I reckon it would have been a mighty good show if they decided t'do their carryin' on right here." She patted back her sand-colored hair casually. "Sure is a bummer."  
  
Zelas set down her cup. "Yep, sure is," she agreed. She decided just then that she liked this Sally Conner. For her accent, at least.  
  
*~*  
  
Hmph, I thought as much, Heigel considered, as Filia Ul Copt opened the door to the conference room. The blonde had led him and Moreau up two floors of the building, passing the short brunette whom Filia had introduced as her secretary, and who looked at him warily as they proceeded.  
  
No, and Moreau's behavior wasn't helping one bit either. The gray-haired lawyer was strangely silent today, not even bothering him with his usual worried blathering about what might happen, and so forth. Not that he minded. What unsettled him somewhat, however, was the calm, cool way this Filia seemed to be handling things. And the press-- no, he cannot allow the press into this.  
  
"About time you showed up in here, Mr. Kaiser," a young woman's pert voice greeted. His eyes narrowed. There were other people here. A short redhead in a smart maroon coat and tie sat on one end of the long table, and beside her the lawyer, Zelgadis Greywords, he'd been meeting over the past few months, the expression on his face as severe as the black suit he wore.  
  
Heigel forced a smile in turn. "And who might you be?" He asked, stepping into the room.  
  
"Lina Inverse, the other half of Inverse & Greywords," she replied simply.  
  
"So I've heard." Yes, something was up in the air. The redhead studied him with shrewd, seemingly self-assured eyes. She might be a tricky one, he noted. And Moreau seemed to derive it too. Cold blue eyes roved to the other man. "And Greywords," he continued. "Been too long since we were acquainted, hasn't it?"  
  
The Chimera stared him levelly. "Wouldn't say the same would apply for me."  
  
Filia clasped both hands before her. "Shall we begin?"  
  
"Most certainly, Miss Ul Copt," Moreau replied for the both of them. Heigel nodded.  
  
"I ordered for some tea, seeing that we may take a while to finish," the blond woman was saying breezily as they seated themselves. "You should try Dragon Crest's tea, Mr. Kaiser. As you may already know, our particular blend happens to be very good..."  
  
"Sorry, but I'll pass, thank you."  
  
The three gazed curiously at him. "Really, but why?" Filia asked.  
  
"Mr. Kaiser is not particularly fond of tea," Moreau explained.  
  
"Rather ironic he shouldn't," Lina remarked off-handedly.  
  
His voice remained composed, even. "Yes, very ironic."  
  
"Well, would you settle for some coffee, a soda perhaps--?" Filia amended, motioning to the employees who had just come in with trays laden with steaming cups of tea.  
  
"Just water."  
  
The redhead shrugged. "You heard the man." The servants nodded at the request and promptly left the room. "So," Lina began, turning back to the blond man, "Zelgadis here was telling me you have the genuine article."  
  
Heigel tapped one hand on the table. "So I do. You may examine it if you like," he gestured to Moreau, who immediately produced the deed, as well as several photocopies of it.  
  
"That won't be necessary," the flame-haired lawyer responded flippantly.  
  
"I agree," Filia acceded, sipping her tea calmly. "We've previously reviewed the records and whatnot you've submitted to us."  
  
"That's good," the older lawyer commented.  
  
Lina folded her arms. "However, Kaiser, we've found one certain bit of fact that doesn't quite fit in the whole scheme of things."  
  
Heigel raised a frosty eyebrow at this. "And that is--?"  
  
*~* flashback *~*  
  
The air seemed to pause, awaiting his answer. Pages were deposited down the polished surface of the table, all eyes focused collectively to the besuited individual whose own eyes were closed, evasive, mysterious.  
  
Xellos' smirk widened. "A secret."  
  
"Namagomi!!!"  
  
Collective facefaults.  
  
"Just answer our question!" Filia exclaimed in exasperation, picking herself up from the floor.  
  
The Mazoku feigned a pout. "Aww, you never let me have any fun..." He set one pondering finger on his chin. "Well, if you really want to know..."  
  
Lina, Zel and Amelia all nodded expectantly.  
  
"Alright then," he nodded agreeably, settling back on his seat. "Two words: dummy companies."  
  
Collective confused frowns. "What?"  
  
*~*end of flashback*~*  
  
Lina glanced meaningfully at Zel, who nodded.  
  
"Quite a few years back -- eleven years ago to be exact, your father's real estate company suffered a major setback, are we correct?"  
  
"I'm not too sure," Heigel retorted evenly. "I was in boarding school at the time, I believe. Moreau?"  
  
The gray-haired legal adviser was silent a moment. "... Yes, it did occur," he finally affirmed.  
  
"Well, it appears that your father was forced to sell bonds to avoid bankruptcy." The redhead fingered the rim of her tea cup, looking at him directly. "Consequently, we found out that a majority of the bonds -- in fact, if we are to measure the exact amount bought -- were sold off to Dragon Crest."  
  
*~*flashback*~*  
  
"You see," The Mazoku continued, grinning smugly, "what really happened twenty years ago was a compromise."  
  
Filia frowned again. "Go on."  
  
"Well, it looks like I don't have the choice of a long, glorious narrative, do I?" He relaxed, taking a deep breath. Suddenly the mask was dropped, his face adopting a more serious cast, eyes opening. His supple voice drove on. "You know part of the story. Saichuro lost Dragon Crest to Ronald in a poker game, he drew up a nice little deed of sale to solidify its legality, and twenty years later we have this mess right on our doorstep. What we don't know, however, was that, contrary to merely handing over Dragon Crest Industries to Kaiser, these two old men decided to establish a secret partnership of their own."  
  
"Ronald Kaiser was, at that time, only starting out his own enterprise -- and area of interest: real estate. He didn't uphold a particular interest in tea, or antiques, or pottery, or of managing DC, for that matter. Still, what to do with a company that fate has figuratively dumped on your lap... Ronald had that dilemma. What he decided, then and there, was to use Dragon Crest, under the strength of the deed he'd wave to Saichuro's face any moment he refused to cooperate, as sort of a fallback company, a trust fund, if you would have it, who may suffer whatever losses his own fledgling company may encounter."  
  
Filia's eyes widened, amazed and taken aback at this. "... Dragon Crest was merely a dummy company for Kaiser?" she murmured.  
  
Xellos shrugged. "Until the recession eleven years ago, it had been that, I'm afraid," he shifted, looking her in the eye once more. "That, Ronald Kaiser didn't anticipate. It was quite a nasty situation, too, or so I've read. Companies shutting off every which way. Anyway, Kaiser Real Estate was hit particularly bad, seeing as his business depended on people investing on the lands -- mostly in Lyzeille. Clients were going away. Funds were dwindling. Kaiser continued to get a steady amount from Dragon Crest, but that unfortunately wasn't enough."  
  
"Getting himself in a real tight fix, Ronald opted to consult with the elder Saichuro for help. And that was his downfall. You see, our dear old man, Saichuro-san, could really be thick as any thief when the opportunity arises. That was the case when Kaiser came to him, looking for a way to salvage his company. Saichuro had become rather weary of playing private bank to Ronald. Dragon Crest's funds were starting to be significantly affected, too. And so our old man saw that if he could somehow... manipulate... Kaiser, into making him give up any claim to Dragon Crest, he would have his own problems solved." Xellos paused, a little out of breath after telling so much. "And so he suggested that Kaiser should give out--"  
  
*~*end of flashback*~*  
  
"Bonds?" Heigel Kaiser repeated, his features adopting an air of confusion. Moreau tensed a bit at the mention, but said nothing.  
  
"Yes, bonds," Filia conceded. "You really don't know about those?"  
  
His face regarded her carefully, measuring her up. "I'm afraid I don't."  
  
The room was silent. Heigel could feel them gazing at him, trying to see a break in expression, just a small crack they could ply through.  
  
Lina shook her head dismissively.  
  
*~*flashback*~*  
  
"You could just as well predict where it would go from here," Xellos went on. "Sell bonds? It wasn't a very wise decision, but in Kaiser's case, it was necessary. And take over Dragon Crest? Kaiser was too much of a fool to take up that matter. Over the years he had come to depend on Saichuro's effective management to risk it. So he agreed to sell bonds to other companies who were better off."  
  
"But of course, not many companies were better off at that time, especially not in Lyzeille. And the few who could weren't such big dummy's as to buy bonds from an obviously floundering enterprise. It wasn't a wise venture. But guess who willingly bought the majority of Kaiser Real Estate."  
  
Zelgadis nodded impatiently. "Dragon Crest. We already know that."  
  
"Hey, just pausing for dramatic effect," the Mazoku remarked off-handedly. "The net value of the bonds Saichuro purchased from Kaiser would fetch something close to 20 million dollars. Roughly the value of Dragon Crest itself, twenty years ago."  
  
Silence, as that fact sank in.  
  
"You know where this leads to..." Lina began.  
  
"Yes." She stared disbelievingly back at him. "Saichuro-sama practically bought out the entire company."  
  
Xellos stood up, features falling back to his usual self-assured cheerfulness. "Yes, that pretty much sums it up."  
  
Amelia blinked. "Filia-san... Then..."  
  
*~*end of flashback*~*  
  
"The jig is up, Kaiser," the redhead settled in, a smirk playing on her lips. The man's expression was unreadable, though she could detect a slight glint on those cobalt eyes. "We know Saichuro managed to recover and practically purchase Dragon Crest's net worth eleven years ago, when it bought bonds from Kaiser Real Estate. You can check on that, we have records."  
  
Heigel received this, gaze never wavering. Beside him Moreau looked for all the world like a man about to jump off a building. Fool! "Ah, but you cannot prove that, can you?" he got out, voice muted considerably but still clipped, calculating. "You have nothing to show for it, except the bank statements. And those things could be faked." He smiled at them in insolence, eyes blazing with malice. "Isn't it so, Moreau?"  
  
"Y-yes, it could," was the quiet reply.  
  
Filia had stood up from her seat. She glared defiantly at the both of them. "Maybe not now," she corrected. "Maybe not now, Mr. Kaiser, but given enough time," she looked meaningfully at her associates, smiled wryly. "Yes, given enough time, we will bring you down." She paced across the room. "I'm suing. I've talked it over to them. They're backing me up."  
  
Heigel glared back, but he stood up. Moreau followed suit. "You can't be serious."  
  
Crystalline blue regarded them quizically. "But I am." The blonde walked to the door, opened it. "I believe this meeting is over. You know the way outside. See you at the courts."  
  
Across her, Zelagadis and Lina were smiling.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: Unfortunately the author is a total corporate dummy, so I have little to no idea if my little manipulation would hold water. Ahh, the heck with it. Go easy on a naive seventeen-year-old. ^_^ Whew, that was long, but I still had to cram a lot in it! Yayness!  
  
YES, YES, THIS IS A DISEASE, I TELL YOU... 


	20. A Very Wet Mazoku

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I merely borrowed these characters because I love them so much. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 20: The Man Who Hears Voices In His Head  
  
They were back at Heigel's suite in Saillune Continental. Senator Phil had learned of how the negotiations turned out; was very astounded to learn the present owner had the audacity to stand up to them. Now, a day after, he was off to try to remedy things with the other party. The man seemed to find it admirable, amusing, even.  
  
Heigel was not amused. Insolent fools! Aimlessly he paced across the hotel room, the soles of his leather shoes wearing down the carpet. "This is preposterous!" He glared fiercely at Moreau, a challenge gleaming in his eyes. "How could they do this?! You assured me--"  
  
"I told you," the gray-haired lawyer interposed quietly, sitting by the study, "that we should anticipate they would throw a suit at us. She has friends, she has significant connections, and Dragon Crest is one of the oldest companies in Saillune."  
  
Heigel continued to fume. "You are insolent."  
  
"And you're worked up," Moreau shot back. "Calm down, will you, now is not the time to lose your head."  
  
He turned away, halting, and crossed his arms. So many rings glinting all at once in the darkness. "Hmph. I do not see why I should be bothered, eitherway. They possibly cannot acquire any copy of the bond."  
  
That is left to be seen, the older man thought, eyes averting the younger. "Perhaps. Still we can't discount that possibility."  
  
"They cannot," Heigel repeated. "It's a losing battle for them. We'll see to that."  
  
"Certainly," Moreau intoned. We'll see. Inwardly what pieces of his conscience were left were warring with each other. What are you thinking?! You cannot possibly betray your friend's son! What about your promise?  
  
Well, what about it? It was, after all, the only thing keeping him from going to Dragon Crest Building immediately with the bond.  
  
Yes, Moreau knew that at the moment, he held the single winning card that would decide the outcome of this little story.  
  
*~*  
  
It was nearing noontime.  
  
Lunchbreak in half an hour, Amelia thought pleasantly as she sorted through the mail, humming a soft tune. She stopped, however, because -- guess what?  
  
The phone was ringing.  
  
She picked it up. "Hello, Dragon Crest Industries," she greeted cheerfully.  
  
"Hello, Amelia--?" A man's somewhat nervous voice answered from the other end.  
  
She lit up. "Zelgadis-san, is that you?"  
  
"Yeah, it is," the Chimera affirmed, trying to maintain a balance between casual indifference and happy to hear her.  
  
"Well, I'll be informing Filia--" she began.  
  
"No, wait!" Zel cut in. "I, uh, I want to speak to you."  
  
Amelia blushed. Don't get your hopes up... "Huh? ... I mean, I'm listening..."  
  
Zelgadis took a deep breath. "Look, I... well, I just got off from a client meeting, and, uh... Well, it's very near your building," he stammered. "And since it's almost noon and all, I just thought... if it wouldn't be too much of a bother..."  
  
She cradled the receiver close to her ear. "... Yes?" She prompted patiently.  
  
"What I mean is... Er, uh, wouldyouhavelunchwithme?" he finally blurted out.  
  
Silence.  
  
Amelia felt like fainting. Or jumping atop her desk and declaiming. Whichever.  
  
" ... Amelia?"  
  
Yes! "Yeah! --, I mean, yes, I would love to have lunch with you, Mr. Zelgadis," she replied, voice trying to retain normalcy.  
  
There was a pause again. Then a sound on the other line; Amelia wasn't too sure, it was muffled, but she thought it was a whoop.  
  
He came back again. "That's good to hear, Amelia," he said. "Well, I'll be right over there in half an hour. See you?"  
  
She smiled. "Yes. Take care." She heard a click, put down the receiver gently, and sat back, dazed and feeling a bit out of breath. She knew she was smiling quite impishly this very moment, but she really couldn't do anything about it. She sighed dreamily, proceeding to half-consciously sort through the mail again, picking up where she left off, humming happily all the while.  
  
*~*  
  
The large, impeccably dressed man mounted the stairs. The fox man named Jiras finally let him through, quite an agreeable fellow, once you got down to it. Truly, the traffic... Well, suffice it to say he was delayed for more than one hour. He knew it was unjust to try and talk to Miss Ul Copt and her associates with less than an hour left before lunchtime, but this was a matter of grave importance. Would they really sue? It was nigh unbelievable.  
  
Finally the senator reached the third floor. Well, at least who appeared to be the secretary was still here, sorting through the mail. And what a lovely tune she hummed while at work. Such dedication! Such cheerfulness in industry! Such--  
  
Wait a minute. (Blinkety blink. ^_^)  
  
... Could it be?  
  
For almost a decade now...  
  
Could it be?  
  
He started, took a step towards her, stopped, not wanting this to be an apparition or some other illusion he'd made up in his mind. Philionel could not believe his eyes. "... Amelia?"  
  
The dark-haired young woman looked up, startled. "Oh, good morning, sir, can I-- ..." Her words caught up in her throat as she recognized just who it was. She blinked. Then blinked again. "D-daddy?"  
  
"... Amelia!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
"Amelia!"  
  
*~*  
  
It was a gray, cloudy afternoon. A cold breeze blew aimlessly along the near-deserted sidewalk. Lightning flashed a brief moment, followed close by the crackling sound in the sky, overcast and heavy with the promise of rain. The part of his mind that wasn't being bothered to oblivion by that annoying little voice that was himself told him he better get his ass off the streets and into a place with a roof very very soon.  
  
But the irritating voice was louder, and so Xellos Metallium kept walking. To where, you might ask? Frankly, folks, he doesn't know either. Go ask those feet of his in those nice penny loafers.  
  
In the meantime, the Mazoku was busy thinking things through again. The stage was set. He'd helped himself by helping Filia-san. Partly, at least. What they needed was the true copy of the bond to really seal the deal, so to speak. Of course, he hadn't the slightest idea right now how he would proceed to obtain it, if it still exists. Ah, but he'll come up with something.  
  
He should be concentrating on trying to acquire a copy of the bond. He really should.  
  
Instead, however, his thoughts kept returning to a certain short-tempered blonde with a penchant for name-calling, insults, and tea. Most importantly, whether he should tell her what had been really going on these past few months, and what was now going on with him these past few days. Not because he *wanted* to blow his own modus operandi, NO. But that really annoying voice in his head wasn't shutting up any, and he was starting to become just a bit crazier than he usually was.  
  
Perhaps he really went over the edge, this time.  
  
Xellos shook his head stubbornly. No, no, no. He was just fine. Am just out here for a little walk, collect my thoughts and take a break and all that. He was not bothered in the least by this new development with Filia. His pace quickened as he reached an intersection. Yes, not affected at all. His thoughts were clear. He was perfectly capable of making sound deci--  
  
Car horn. "Hey, get off the road!!!" Another beep.  
  
Xellos blinked, snapping back to reality, and realized he had wandered to the middle of the road. Grinning sheepishly, he did a by-your-leave and quickly crossed to the other street, vaguely hearing the driver yell some obscenity at him before going on its way.  
  
Should have brought the car, he mused, smirking drily to himself.  
  
Then it rained.  
  
A rain drop here, another there, pitter, patter, pitter, plop. Another batch joined the first, and another, and still another, steadily increasing in number, until the streets of Saillune was soaked from the downpour. And now we have us a very wet Mazoku. Ahh, summer rain.  
  
Should have really brought the car.  
  
Where was he, anyway? He belatedly surveyed his surroundings, squinted as more icy droplets fell, further soaking his skin and clothes. Evening lights already lit the houses and the lamp posts. Just a block away, a two-story house with a very familiar porch.  
  
He shrugged inwardly, approached the house. It's not like he had a choice. Hesitating only a moment, he knocked at Filia's door.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: Why can't the author make up her mind about the mood of this fic? ^_^; To Mynuet-sama: (holds up hands) I stand corrected. Can't incorporate my newly acquired knowledge in accounting, sadly though. ;_; To Kaerra: .... 'scary laugh'... (*nods* hint, hint) ^^ Doumo arigatou gozaimasu, minna-san!  
  
"I WASN'T BORN TO WALK OUT IN THE RAIN..." 


	21. What Else Do We Do On A Rainy Night?

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. *watches sopping wet Xellos chibis prancing around on the screen* ^^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 21: Summer Rain And Summer Nights  
  
It was quite dark outside, given the rain. Chance of a heavy downpour tonight, she remembered the forecaster had announced earlier. Well, what do you know, barely fifteen minutes into seven in the evening, it did. Not that *that* was too hard to predict, seeing as the sky was gray and overcast for most of the day.  
  
She'd left the teashop early, having conferred with Lina on regards of the lawsuit they were filing on Kaiser, given a pep talk to the employees, assuring them that whatever the outcome, she'd make sure they could not be laid off earlier than what was written in their contracts, called Val to inform him they were coming along alright, no need to worry, and generally went about business. It had been a very busy day, to say the least. Now, observing the steady rainfall from the living room window, she was looking forward to a quiet night alone in the house. It would do her good to collect her thoughts, think things over about other matters that didn't concern work, namely a certain annoying purple-haired Mazoku.  
  
The blonde frowned slightly. She wasn't too sure, but he seemed to be avoiding her, leaving almost as soon as he relayed to them the bit of info about the bond the other day, not even calling after that. Come to think of it, she found it rather strange why he went to the trouble of tracking Kaiser for them. She sank down further into the couch, head leaned back in repose. She wouldn't admit it out loud, but she was getting just a tiny bit worried over him. What was wrong? Did he suffer a nasty bump on the head and suddenly turned sane? Did he finally get tired of annoying her? What?  
  
She rolled her eyes at herself. Not that she *wanted* him to annoy her. She sure wouldn't miss that, no. But what she missed were the little things, his smile, the way he'd look at her, the way he joked around... things she was just beginning to find endearing, albeit troublesome at times. She touched her fingers to her lips. He hadn't even kissed her for days, not since that night he came and tucked her into bed. It was barely a week. How could she start missing him for less than a week?  
  
Someone was knocking on the door, pulling her away from her thoughts. She stood up, wondering who would be at her door at this hard a downpour. Considering how she'd been practically mulling over him this afternoon, she wouldn't be surprised if--  
  
"Xellos."  
  
She swung the door wider, slightly leaning against the doorframe as she looked him over, surprised at his appearance. OK, so it WAS raining very hard. But you'd think the Mazoku had the sense to bring an umbrella, even travel by his high-tech car or something. "You're soaking wet."  
  
"How nice of you to point it out, Filia-chan." Yes, it was Xellos, alright.  
  
"Why do you always find yourself wandering in here?" Filia faked annoyance as he grinned at her.  
  
He shrugged. "I frankly don't know myself." Drip, drip.  
  
"Well?"  
  
Xellos stared at her blankly. "Well what?"  
  
"Are you going to stand out there in the rain, or are you coming inside?"  
  
"My, my, is that an invitation?" He raised one eyebrow suggestively.  
  
She blushed slightly at that, but continued to glare composedly, not answering. When they were both inside, she pointed to the wooden stairway. "Val's room is upstairs. You could change into one of his larger clothes. The bathroom is right next to it. Take a shower if you like."  
  
"Hospitable, aren't we?"  
  
"Don't push it, namagomi," she snorted. "I don't want to be the reason you'd catch pneumonia just because you didn't have the sense to come in from the rain." She folded her arms. "Anyway, you need to change. You're soaking up the floor. What happened to you?"  
  
"I was just... talking a walk," he replied, not really in the mood to beguile her with his catch phrase.  
  
"In the rain?" Filia added incredulously.  
  
"Well, I got caught," Xellos explained breezily, brushing the subject off. "Anyway, I'm off to avail myself of the shower you so generously offered me. You wouldn't be joining me by any chance?"  
  
Withering Glare.  
  
"Very well then," he declared, happy to get the upper hand in the taunt, "No peeking." Wink. He gave her a final casual wave, and headed for the stairs.  
  
*~*  
  
"No peeking -- why that -- I oughta -- *grumble**grumble**mutter**rant*!!!" Filia continued to huff and fume in the quiet of the dining room as she set the table for dinner, accompanied by the pouring outside. It was easily progressing into quite a rainstorm. He always had to go and tease her! The jerk must get a kick out of it or something. "Well, at least I won't be eating alone tonight," she consoled herself, setting the fragrant bowl of soup on the table. Val she kind of missed, coming home sometimes very early to prepare dinner for the two of them, always full of talk about how well he's been doing lately in school, or about this girl he wanted to ask out for a dance. The boy said he'd be home perhaps early next week, but it was an awful long wait.  
  
She glanced outside as she arranged the silverware. Rain drummed on the roof, sliding off the window panes in large drops. At this rate Xellos wouldn't be able to leave, not anytime soon, anyway. She tried not to be overjoyed with that idea. If she was lucky, he'd have to spend the night at her h--  
  
"That looks quite delicious," a voice that could belong to no other than the certain fruity Mazoku in question commented smoothly from behind her.  
  
Filia whirled around abruptly, cheeks burning rather guiltily at where her thoughts had wandered just before he came in.  
  
Xellos stood at the doorway, eyes open, smiling. His gaze startled her, not really used to them open and intent like that, yet at the same time she found it suited him. He had showered and changed into a button down gray shirt and drawstring pants. Seeing as those belonged to a thirteen year old, however tall and lanky, the clothes were a little tight for his build. But the Mazoku didn't look awkward in them at all. In fact, she thought, trying not to let her gaze wander too long on the lean muscles highlighted by the clothing, he looked rather...  
  
"What are you looking at, Filia-chan?"  
  
"N-nothing," she retorted, feeling her blush deepen. She looked away, composing herself. "Well, shall I call a cab? It will only take a few--"  
  
"No, don't bother," Xellos responded flippantly, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. He pointed outside, where it was still pouring so heavily it was hard to see anything. "You wouldn't want me outside in so bad a weather, do you?"  
  
No, she doesn't. Not at all. "You have a point," she said, turning back to where she had settled the plates and acting as nonchalant about it as possible, even as he came up behind her, peering down on the soup bowl and pot roast and trying to sample a taste with his fingers.  
  
"Ne, you don't sound too enthusiastic that I'd have to stay over," he commented.  
  
She gave him a sideways glance. "Are you?"  
  
He grinned at her. "Not that I have a choice, right?" he shot back easily. She studied his face again, adopting that odd, puzzled look she had when he'd served breakfast. It unsettled him.  
  
"Well," she was saying now, smiling helplessly, "I did prepare dinner for the two of us."  
  
"So you did." Hm? No witty comments about his amazing cooking skills? He cleared his throat, and seated himself on the nearest chair. He didn't really need to eat at the moment, but the food smelled good. He glanced at Filia, the annoying voice in his head humming listlessly again and again 'what a deceitful creature you are, Xellos Metallium' as he smiled, inviting her to sit down with him--  
  
On his lap?  
  
-- to eat, he corrected. He was not thinking these things! He was not-- "Well, aren't we going to eat?" he asked, trying to ignore the leering little voice giving him the most explicit suggestions on the situation.  
  
*~*  
  
Sexy. She repeated the word in her mind, reddening inadvertently as she did, and grasped the handle of the bronze tea kettle, steam rising from the slightly open lid and spout in the cool air of the kitchen. I'm... I'm scaring myself. She surely couldn't think that way about the namagomi, should she? So alright, he was a fabulous kisser, but...  
  
She blushed again. Yes, she seemed to do that a lot lately, at least where the Mazoku was concerned.  
  
Dinner had progressed rather pleasantly. Filia had to admit, she enjoyed being with him. She sighed. Who knew a Mazoku could provide good company?  
  
The blonde frowned slightly. But Xellos, for all his attempts to act nonchalant and his usual cocky self, seemed rather... odd tonight. Like he was troubled about something. They were done eating and she had offered tea to drink -- she didn't know why, it was already very late -- and he had only nodded distractedly, grinning woodenly at her as she left.  
  
She shrugged inwardly, as she took out the porcelain tea cups and placed them on the tray. Well, what about *herself*? She continued having the most... interesting thoughts about him lately.  
  
Though Ceipheed knows she'd rather die than admit them even to herself.  
  
*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Xellos was busy trying to debate with himself how to go about confessing the truth to her.  
  
Filia, he began, processing the speech in his mind, what would you do if you found out I was toying with you all the while? That I was tricking you? He frowned to himself. Well, the answer was easy enough. She'll... hate him. Truly. Or kill him. Hell, her son Val will kill him. Or her friends. Or he'll just kill himself.  
  
Alright, scratch that. Filia, he thought, OK, so I've been only pretending to have the hots for you. But these last few days I just realized I do lo-- care for you. A lot. So, all said and done, can we call it quits and--  
  
A pale hand suddenly waved in front of his face. "Earth to namagomi," Filia announced, raising a blond eyebrow at him. He blinked back the daze in his eyes. "Here's your tea," she said, setting down his steaming cup. He took it gratefully, face fading back to a cocky, self-assured grin. Sip, there.  
  
"Are you alright?" the blonde was asking, not sitting down as yet. She'd bent over him, allowing him to see just a little bit more of her neck and collarbone, which didn't help his hormones one bit. Nope, not one.  
  
He took a deep breath, shrugged. "Of course I am," was his flippant answer.  
  
She gave him that odd, pondering look again, as if deciding something, trying to arrive at a decision. She straightened up, took a seat, teacup in hand. "Tell me, Xellos," she began, haltingly, "Why *did* you help us out?"  
  
Out of the blue, that.  
  
The Mazoku grinned at her patronizingly. "You know what my answer would be." Finger waggle. "So--"  
  
"--rewa himitsu desu." Filia sweatdropped, tried not to, would have facefaulted had she not had her arm supporting her golden-haired head. She laughed lightly. Xellos smiled.  
  
Her face was so close he could peer into her blue eyes.  
  
You traitor, the little voice in his head chimed.  
  
He opened his eyes. He made as if to rise up, but only managed to lean forward, closer, close enough to -- "Filia--"  
  
The rest of his words were lost as their lips met.  
  
If possible, Xellos blinked. He didn't mean to-- not that he didn't *want* to, no way, it was -- fine. Just fine. Her lips, so soft. And warm. So warm. He closed his eyes.  
  
The kiss was tentative, deliberate. She cradled his neck, fingers brushing strands of purple hair, playing against the nape of his neck, and he shivered. His own hands roved across her slender back, settling on her waist, pulling her closer as she opened her mouth to him, deepening the kiss. She could feel his arousal pressed against her lower belly, and she moaned into him, clutching at his shoulders, his strong back. He broke away, calling himself practically out of his mind to risk ruining such a perfect chance such as this, but the hell with it, he wanted to--  
  
"Filia," he breathed, looking at her, eyes languidly blue, face flushed from the kiss they'd engaged in seconds ago.  
  
Her lips were slightly parted, her breath coming in short gasps. Lovely she was, yes, very lovely... "Yes?" she asked uncertainly, blinking at him.  
  
I should tell her, he told himself. I really should. Everything-- how he'd tricked her, how he truly wanted, needed her now, how things have changed since... Since... Just when had he started feeling for her this way?  
  
But he couldn't tell her. His arms still loosely circled her waist, reluctant to let go, and instead he found himself blurting out, awkwardly, and artlessly as if he was younger, "Do you want to-- ... Should I--?"  
  
She nodded, her blonde bangs swaying slightly across her face as she did. "I do," she whispered. She tilted her head up at him, lips so full and soft and inviting, and he found himself drawing closer to her, to another kiss. It was her warmth, the sweet wine of her mouth, her body arching up against him, drawing him to her.  
  
He couldn't tell her. Not now. Later maybe.  
  
Not here, she was saying, breathless, alluring. She motioned towards the door. Upstairs. In her room.  
  
He gazed back at her, nodding understandlingly, all the more willing to comply to her request, still disbelieveing this was happening. He swept her in his arms, lips descending once again upon hers, then tracing a featherlight path on her jaw, and lower, on her smooth neck. He carried her all the way up to the second floor. A little more. Her bedroom, just down the hallway. Her bed.  
  
Maybe, Xellos thought, a heartbeat before they both groped for the door, kissing so fiercely he could hardly think straight, he shouldn't have to tell her at all.  
  
Outside the rain thrummed on.  
  
*~*  
  
He hated the rain. Had hated it for as long as he could remember, for no other reason than it had rained the night his mother -- the whore -- died. How old was he then? Eight? Seven? Young enough to have cried, for sure, at her grave; and old enough to understand that with his mother's passing he was alone, and now he had to fend for himself, make the most of everything. Truly alone.  
  
Then his father arrived, this stranger in the impeccable suit and shoes and shiny cars and a mansion that made the small shack he and his mother used to live in seem like an ant hill in comparison. Come to take care of him, his father had said. He'll have the best of everything, go to the best schools. How he resembles you, his wife, a stilt-like, straight-backed waif of a woman commented right beside him, and she smiled, an expression both terrible and morbidly entrancing, leaning over and taking his hand. Her grip was cold and vise-like. Heigel hated her. Almost as much as he hated the rain.  
  
For it rained and his mother died, and Heigel had then started to believe -- rather illogically, but it had a roundness to it -- that his mother wouldn't have died if it had not rained that night. And his sorry excuse for a father would not have taken him away to live with strangers if his mother hadn't died. That everything would have been alright, if it hadn't rained.  
  
He surely would not be sitting here in the dark, curtains drawn up against the glass windows, brooding to himself once again over things long past, things that didn't matter, if it wasn't raining. And tonight, at that. He hated the rain even more at night time.  
  
Because it made him remember, and remembering always made him depressed, and depression always led his mind to consider things he would not under normal circumstances.  
  
What was he considering now? Yes, what was he thinking?  
  
That he was above murder, however he believed he could get away with it, if he wished.  
  
That lawyer, Inverse, is a sharp one, he noted. And Greywers had been also a handful to handle. And the blond woman, the one who didn't have to bleach her hair, the one whose parents didn't have to die to receive a good life and a good education, she had surprised him with her determination, her staunch faith.  
  
It was only fair play, was it not? Tomorrow. Oh, yes, tomorrow. Tomorrow he would have to be ruthless, play the beast.  
  
But it was only fair.  
  
Things had to be done. It had to be done. Be it right or wrong be damned. It was his reward! His legacy!  
  
Be the beast. For the rain. For his dead mother. For his dreams. In the dark, stolid room Heigel sat, the shadows concealing most of his sharp features as it played upon the planes of his face, lost in contemplation.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: Alright, if you've come this far into the fic, dear reader, I'd guess you are a) an X/F Z/A G/L (a.k.a. trad couples) supporter, b) must have quite a bit of time in your hands, c) preparing a LOOONG list of plot holes and weird fetishes to be found in this novella, or d) all of the above. Procrastination is bliss, is it not? Be warned: more cliffhangers abound. See you on the next chapter, and glad to hear from you!  
  
(meanwhile, in a little dark corner of Chibilandia -- under a rock, to be exact...)  
Jiyuu: (putting down draft of the chapter and facing Mica) You wouldn't be interested in making a full lemon version of this, would you?  
Mica: (blush) Er, no. (twiddles her thumbs)  
Jiyuu: Why?  
Mica: (sweatdrop; in a tiny voice) 'Cause I CAN'T, dammit.  
Jiyuu: OK, OK. (thinks) So tell me, why are we hiding out here again?  
Filia's Voice From Somewhere In The Background: (in a tone that says somebody will be introduced to Mace-sama many many times once she finds her) MICA-SAAAAN!!!!  
Mica: That's why.  
Jiyuu: Oh.  
  
UP NEXT: THE MORNING AFTER... AND WHAT IS HEIGEL UP TO? 


	22. I Was A Runaway Trapeze Artist

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. "Miao-kitty-kitty...!"  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 22: I Used To Be A Runaway Trapeze Artist  
  
The sky outside her bedroom window was a cloudy, subdued shade of gray.  
  
Filia sat up, fully awake. She was on her bed, and it was cold, and -- by Ceipheed, why was she naked--?  
  
Shock gave way to quiet acceptance as the memories of the night before recollected themselves in her mind, even as she looked from herself to the other person quietly sleeping beside her. Cute and adorable as a kitten in slumber, if kittens could have purple hair, all bundled up in the thick quilt a friend had given her for Christmas. He'd thrown the quilt over themselves, cradling her in his arms, just before he passed out from sheer exhaustion, she remembered, picking it up from where it had fallen to the floor. She had murmured something along the lines of "Very thoughtful of you," before falling asleep.  
  
Yet, sometime during what was left of the night, he'd stolen the blankets.  
  
Filia raised an eyebrow, more bemused than bothered, and then proceeded to yank at the edges of the quilt not pinned down by the Mazoku, resolving to go back to sleep. After all, it was just a little too early to get up and out of bed.  
  
It wouldn't give way. Xellos snuggled deeper into his side of the bed, twisting the thick blanket tighter around his body.  
  
Filia sighed, and pulled harder.  
  
Still wouldn't give. Xellos snored under the sheets, warm and comfy.  
  
Getting more irritated by the second, the blonde gave another, final, tremendous yank. Never mind that she was unused to waking up naked -- and freezing -- as the day she was born, this was ridiculous...  
  
Still asleep, Xellos shifted on the bed, bundling the covers even tighter around him. Filia considered giving up. Make breakfast for herself or something. Get rid of the urge to strangle the purple-haired guy with the quilt he so covetously clung to. Not like she could if she really wanted to, but still. Primarily, get off the bed.  
  
She was about to do just that when she heard the slumbering Mazoku sleepily mumble something from behind her. That was all the warning she got before a pale hand shot out from the nest of blankets, grabbing her arm, pulling her back to the bed. She tumbled easily into his waiting arms.  
  
"Cold, are you?" Xellos murmured in her ear. She couldn't see his face in this position, but she could feel that particularly patronizing smile in his voice just as well. She shivered, but not entirely from the cold. Strange that she could be annoyed and aroused at the same time.  
  
Filia fumed, turning her head slightly so she could glare at him. "Well, of COURSE! It's freez--" she stopped, realizing something. "You were awake the whole time, weren't you?!?!!!" she accused, sitting up and jabbing a finger at his chest.  
  
Xellos, both eyes closed but fully awake and aware by all standards, smiled winningly up at her. "Now, now Filia, you're the one who woke me up with all that yanking," he said, sitting up as well. He proceeded to extricate himself from the blankets, exposing quite a bit of skin Filia wasn't prepared to see so soon.  
  
"Stop that!" the blonde yelled, covering her eyes.  
  
The Mazoku eyed her innocently. Too innocently. "Stop what?"  
  
"That! Stay under the quilt!"  
  
"But Filia--" he mock whined. "I thought you wanted the quilt..."  
  
"Yes! I mean-- no! Just stop what you're doing!"  
  
Xellos shrugged, and bundled up again. "Fine. But only if you'd quit peering at me from between your fingers," he got out, settling lazily back down on the bed and trying to ignore the nice view his position gave him of Filia's ample chest.  
  
The blonde blushed, and lowered her hands. "I was not peeking!" she argued, indignant. Well, perhaps she was, but this was one of those times when her dignity took precedence over honesty.  
  
"Yes you were," he returned breezily. "But don't worry, I rather enjoy the view from here as well." He opened one eye to register a mischievious wink; then pouted as she raised both of her arms to cover herself. "Ne, I don't see why you bother, Filia-chan. We've seen all there is to see of each other after all. No need to play the prude now, do you?" And then, as an afterthought, he added, "Although I admit... it does have a certain... alluring... aspect to it." He shifted again, suddenly getting uncomfortable under the covers.  
  
Filia tried to think of a come back for that, found none. "Namagomi," she sighed defeatedly, shaking her head.  
  
For a long moment they just stayed that way, not talking, Filia sitting up on the bed, Xellos lying down, nestled under the coverlet.  
  
It was Xellos who broke the silence. "Well," he piped up, "What do we do now?" The tone of his voice was as light as any he'd used before, but she could feel a touch of urgency in them as well. Like he was nervous. But when did he ever get nervous?  
  
Filia debated whether the question meant now or about something else. Something bigger. She hesitated. "I don't really know," she replied just as casually. She turned away then, and looked out the window. It was still dark outside, though she could make out the clouds, thick billowing ash-colored dollops gliding over the velvety sky. "But it is still a bit too early to get out of bed," she finally added, inadvertently blushing as soon as the words were out of her mouth. But she forced herself to meet his eyes.  
  
Purple eyebrows raised quizically at the statement. Another almost passable mockery of naivete, but his suddenly impish smirk betrayed all intent. "Well, I would say I agree to that, Filia..." He paused. "Definitely agree."  
  
She crept back down, and his arms met her halfway. He shifted the covers so that they were both underneath. "Still cold?" he asked, hands tracing her sides.  
  
Filia smiled. "A little."  
  
"Then we'll just have to remedy that, won't we?" He playfully replied. But his smile was wistful. "By the way, good morning."  
  
*~*  
  
"... And that's what happened," Amelia finished, setting down her cup of coffee and regarding Zelgadis with imploring eyes.  
  
The Chimera merely nodded understandingly. He would have said more, in fact, he wanted to say more, but, well... they weren't exactly alone. He turned half-warily, half courteously, to the large bemustached man whom Amelia had introduced as her long-lost father. After getting the story at least twice (the first time yesterday when Amelia phoned him to say she wouldn't be able to have lunch with him, after all), he was still too astounded to completely believe it.  
  
Not that he doubted Amelia's word, of course. Indeed, looking at the two of them -- same hair color, same penchant for public speaking, not to mention the same sparkling eyes -- well, the phrase 'father and daughter' came to mind.  
  
It was nine in the morning, and Zel, Ame and Senator Philionel El Di ("Just call me Phil," Amelia's father jovially countered as he gave a firm handshake) were at the teashop downstairs, sharing a pot of steaming coffee and sugar-frosted doughnuts. Jiras, having learned about Amelia and her reunion with her dad, had offered to take over as secretary for an hour or two, leaving two of the junior employees to mind waitressing downstairs. "Oneesan would understand," the fox assured them.  
  
'Oneesan' still wasn't here.  
  
In fact, they were counting on Filia's imminent arrival an hour and a half ago. Amelia, rest assured, had even had a speech prepared to introduce her dad. And Zelgadis, by the gleam in the senator's eyes, had suspected the man also had one as well. It wasn't just that you don't meet your friend's (and near girlfriend's) long-lost fathers everyday, it was also because Senator Philionel -- all right, Phil -- happened to be with the least likely of all people, Heigel Kaiser.  
  
Zelgadis took a silent sip off his coffee mug. "So let me get this straight," he began, hesitantly looking from Amelia to Phil back to Amelia again (easier on the eyes), "eight years ago you ran away from your home, because..." he paused, still not really believing it. "Because..."  
  
"Because I wanted to be a trapeze artist," Amelia finished for him, then blinked, suddenly reddening.  
  
The Chimera blinked with her. "A trapeze artist..."  
  
The dark-haired woman smiled weakly. "I know it sounds childish, Mr. Zelgadis," she responded, fingering the rim of her cup, "but hey, I was only fourteen at that time. And, well, I wasn't thinking straight back then, I guess. Mother had just--" she stopped then, and looked at her father guiltily.  
  
"It's alright, Amelia," Phil stated, holding out an open palm. The senator turned to Zel. "My wife -- Amelia's mother -- had been dead around nine months then. She had been murdered. We suspected it had to do something with campaign rivals, but the case has never been resolved. And Gracia -- that is Amelia's elder sister, you understand -- well, she'd left exactly three months before that. Not that I could blame them," he added, frowning self-consciously. "I was quite a mess back then."  
  
Zelgadis, noticing the saddened expressions on their faces, decided not to pry too much on that. "And you hadn't been able to locate her all these years, until now?"  
  
The senator nodded. "Well, the detectives I hired -- by then I already had them looking for Gracia -- got as far as tipping me off that my daughter had left the continent with a bunch of performers. To what country, they weren't able to find out. Then when the circus returned I managed to interrogate them, but they'd already told me Amelia had left. Strange," Phil continued, "that after years and years of searching, when I'd just about given up ever seeing either of my daughters again..." he looked fondly at Amelia, ".... well, I believe I don't know what to say..."  
  
Amelia shook her head. "Let's just say that I didn't want to be found," she put in. "I ran off with the circus -- Cragney & Roberts, when they were showing at one of the neighboring cities. I didn't exactly know we'd be going to the New World, but the circus went there. I spent four years performing with a troupe, then, when we finally made it back here, I decided to split. I spent a couple of years keeping a part-time job and dabbling at college. That's when I met up with Filia-san, and landed my secretarial here. Spur of the moment decision." She finished with a v-sign. "By that time, I considered returning home, but, well... time just passed too quickly. And I didn't know if dad would still take me in," She glanced at Phil with teary eyes. "I am sorry, daddy. Gracia and I -- we were never there for you. I haven't been a true daughter, have I?"  
  
Phil held her hand in assurance. "Amelia, you will always be my daughter."  
  
Zelgadis watched the tender exchange, and coughed politely, feeling rather out of place at the moment and not exactly attuned to what to do in situations such as this.  
  
Luckily, Jiras saved him the trouble.  
  
"Oneesan hasn't arrived yet?" the red fox asked as he hurried down the stairway.  
  
The three of them looked up. "No, Mr. Jiras," Amelia offered, wiping her eyes as discreetly as possible.  
  
Jiras frowned. "Very strange," he commented. "Anyways, Miss Inverse is on the line. She says she wants to talk to sis, but she ain't here, so she told me to get you and Mr. Greywers." He pointed upstairs, then turned to Phil. "Hiya, Senator El Di, sir."  
  
*~*  
  
Xellos walked into his office grinning like an idiot. It was, as far as he was concerned, a beautiful, beautiful morning. Nevermind that the damned cab he'd called had arrived late supposedly because of a terrorific traffic jam (some car crash) two streets away. He didn't even bother to make the man receive some sort of retribution for such incompetence, no; in fact he gave the lucky driver a nice 100-dollar tip. Or that the weather reporters expected still more possible strong drizzles to continue on throughout the weekend. To him, the world was the same calm as the break of dawn, birds were singing, a fine golden breeze was blowing his way, and the sky outside was as blue as a robin's egg, blue as cornflowers, blue as any other poetic thing.  
  
In other words, he was happy.  
  
It wasn't just the fact that he had gotten laid, no sir. Nor was it that it had been one of the best he's had in a long while, no. The rest of his reasons were... of course, a secret. And of course, he would have to fix his little problem of telling Filia the truth. Or not. Or maybe. But now, well, right now wasn't the time for contemplation. Now was the time to grin with the grin of someone who had gotten more than a good night's (and morning's) lay.  
  
He grinned.  
  
And grinned some more.  
  
That is, until he saw the woman who sat behind the desk.  
  
His desk.  
  
He tried not to have a heart attack and succeeded, barely. But his face did go a shade paler than could possibly account for normal, and a look of disbelief crossed his face a half-second before his expression regained its cheery facade.  
  
"... Zelas-sama?"  
  
"What's th'matter Xel? You look like you've seen a ghost," Zelas drawled in a thick, Southern twang, taking a drag off her cigarette and adjusting the mighty fine cowboy hat she sported atop her 'yeller'-haired head. The loose bangles gracing her arm clinked at the movement.  
  
"Eh, nothing, Zelas-sama," the Mazoku grinned sheepishly, patting the back of his head in what he hoped was an endearing manner, and trying not to sweatdrop at the sudden accent his mistress had acquired. It was... rather weird. "I just didn't expect you so... You didn't tell me you were coming, and..." he shrugged helplessly.  
  
Zelas eyed him dubiously. "I did try to phone you at your apartment last night. Heck, even your satphone. But," she continued, gaze becoming -- to our purple-haired friend, at least -- uncomfortably predatory, "apparently, you weren't home." She smirked, noting her son's rather haphazard attempt to preserve composure. He tried to say something in response, but she waved it away impatiently.  
  
"No (it came out more like 'naaw'), I'm not goin' on to ask wherever you've been, Xellos dear," she went on, smirking at him playfully. "'Cause I do know where you've been."  
  
Xellos considered being one with the floor. "You do?"  
  
Zelas laughed. "O'course!" Gently, she set down her cigarette on the crystal ashtray sitting off the side of the marble-topped desk. "Considerin' how far you've gone with that maiden, I reckon you're doin' a mighty fine job, eh?"  
  
He nodded carefully. "Well, yes, mistress. Of course, there has been--"  
  
"Yes, yes, I know all about these sudden... complications," Zelas cut in, dropping her accent for the moment. She picked up a copy of the Saillune Express (more like a name for a train than a daily, if you ask her) with the Dragon Crest issue on the front page. "But you are on the way to a resolution, are you not?"  
  
"Yes, I am," Xellos affirmed.  
  
She nodded, a satisfied gesture, and dropped her gaze back to the news story. "... Very interesting," she quietly remarked. "Yes... very interesting." Taking another cigarette drag, she lifted her head and smiled. "As much as I hate having to mind these things -- that's what you're here for, after all -- I believe we have to talk on this, Xel-kun. This is quite a twist, after all." She shrugged, then held up a carefully manicured finger. "For now however, I wish to discuss other things. Or, to put my phrase more accurately, the other thing. Which is, of course, your relationship with Filia."  
  
Xellos met her with a level, rather bewildered gaze. "What about it?"  
  
She smiled, unrepentantly amused by her subordinate's reaction, however subtle. "Well, my servant, are you still playing?"  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: Ahh, forgive me for the insanely long delay. I haven't had a chance to write anything except for academic stuff for, hm, five months? Nearly half a year. I don't really deserve reviews now, after what I have, or in this case, haven't done. I merely wish whoever reads this enjoys doing so, one way or another. Happy New Year. ^_^  
  
CLIFFHANGERS... WELL, YOU COULD ALL SEE SPARE HASN'T CHANGED ONE BIT... 


	23. The Filia Cliffhanger

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I merely borrowed these characters because I love them so much. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 23: Oneesama, Doko Ni Iru?  
  
"I'm fine," Lina said. "Really, I am."  
  
Amelia looked doubtful. "Lina-san, we would feel much better if you'd at least lie down," she suggested, dark brows furrowed in concern.  
  
"How come you didn't tell us over the phone?" Zelgadis added sternly.  
  
They were at Claire Medical Hospital just a street away from their firm's office. Lina had called and simply told them to meet her here, pronto. The redhead didn't even bother telling them why.  
  
Now they knew.  
  
To be brief, Lina had been involved in a car accident. The minor car accident that had caused this morning's traffic jam, to be exact. An ice cream truck had suddenly appeared smack dab in the middle of the intersection just as Lina's car, a second hand gray Toyota, was about to cross. To avoid the truck Lina had stepped on the break pedal and swerved wildly to the left, colliding with two other vehicles in the process. Thankfully nobody was seriously hurt. Lina's car suffered nothing worse than a dented bumper and smashed tail lights. Lina herself had escaped relatively unscathed, save for a nasty bump on the head and minor bruises. The other cars and their respective drivers (a taxicab driver, his passenger, and an accountant) suffered similar injuries, and were currently being attended to in separate units.  
  
Lina waved non-commitally at the Chimera's general direction. "And have you asking even more questions?" she retorted. She shook her head. "I wasn't really in the mood. I mean, by the time I called you guys, I'd just gotten off -- barely, if I must say -- getting drilled by a bunch of policemen who naturally wanted to know ALL the details," the redhead finished in a defiant and irritable rush. She groaned at the memory. "Gives me a headache, just recounting it," she said, closing her eyes. "By the way, Ame, it was nice of your dad to lure the press and the medics away," she beamed at the young woman. Phil was outside, drawing a flock of reporters and doing an impromptu tour of the hospital facilities. "Eh, gimme the icepack. Alright. Thanks."  
  
Amelia and Zelgadis provided her a couple of minutes to quietly (and sometimes not-so-quietly) rant and mutter about stupid roadside accidents and idiotic truck drivers and even more idiotic policemen.  
  
It was Lina herself who ended her litany. "Alright," she finally sighed, putting down the cold compress and shifting crimson eyes to both of them. "So."  
  
"... So what?"  
  
The flame-haired lawyer yawned. "Did you sneak me anything to eat?"  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia facefaulted.  
  
"N-no, Lina-san," Amelia replied.  
  
The Chimera wryly shook his head, and was about to get to the point and ask the redhead why she'd ordered them here at such short notice, if not for the car accident, when a tall guy in a dusty red trenchcoat, tinted glasses, and black leather boots suddenly burst through the door. Did I forget to mention he had the lid of a garbage can thrown over concealing the better half of his head?  
  
"LINA!!!" Gourry yelled, throwing the trash can lid with a dramatic sweep of a black-gloved hand. "I came as soon as I heard the news -- Danny wouldn't let me out, said we had to tape today -- so I had to sneak out. Uh, here," he finished, drawing out a knapsack filled with potato chips, hamburgers, doughnuts and other assorted junkfood and throwing it at the redhead. He gazed at her sheepishly. "I'm sure you're hungry. Sorry I couldn't bring more. Are you alright?"  
  
Lina nodded. "You're a life-saver, Gourry," she grinned, happily chomping down a couple of hamburgers and a pack of Ridges she fished out from the top of the pile.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia facefaulted.  
  
"Eh, hi, uh... Zelgadis and Amelia, right?" Gourry greeted politely, noticing the two other currently bewildered people in the room.  
  
"Yes, that's us," Zel affirmed, nodding slightly as he regained his footing. Beside him Amelia raised a hand in recognition of the blond actor. Gourry, perhaps to complete the disguise, had poured enough styling gel on his hair to get it to spike up and brazenly defy gravity.  
  
The Chimera coughed. "Anyway, Lina," he began, turning back to the bedridden lawyer who seemed more intent upon devouring the contents of the knapsack, "why DID you--"  
  
His sentence was drowned out by the excited screams of what maybe a hundred fan girls. Nah, make that two. Hell, three.  
  
Footsteps. A stampede. Come to think of it, Zelgadis swore he heard the word being chanted by whatever multitude was running amok outside. Headed right in the room they were currently in. What started as muffled roars and rumblings becoming full-fledged pandemonium.  
  
BOOM. THUD.  
  
The door Lina's room broke down with a resounding crash, letting loose a veritable sea of females all headed for the blond in the red trenchcoat and the spiky blond hair. Shouts of 'Vash!' and 'My Hero!' were among the primary expletives thrown around the room.  
  
Gourry, assailed by yet another crowd of happy fan girls, and at such a stuffy room, fainted.  
  
Lina backed away to the corner of the bed farthest from the mob, sweatdropping.  
  
Zelgadis and Amelia facefaulted.  
  
*~*  
  
"Playing?" Xellos echoed the word, blinking. "Zelas-sama, what exactly do you mean?" he asked.  
  
The blonde Mazoku peered at him evenly. "What do you think I mean?" she drily returned, raising a near-white eyebrow.  
  
Xellos blinked again, looking rather confused a second or two before realization lit his amethyst eyes. He closed them again, and smiled. "Oh." He lowered his gaze so that his violet bangs hid the upper half of his face. He stood still, silent, unmoving.  
  
.............  
  
Then, when Zelas had begun to wonder if her servant had somehow gotten himself petrified right before her eyes, Xellos trembled. His shoulders shook, spasms wracking his lean frame. Zelas blinked, and debated whether her servant had somehow given himself an electric shock from walking through floors and floors of carpeting, or was suffering from epileptic seizures. She continued to expound on this until Xellos finally broke the silence by collapsing not very noiselessly on the floor.  
  
And giggled. Rather drunkenly, I might add.  
  
Drunken giggles turned into full-fledged bouts of laughter. Zelas watched with growing disbelief at the sight of Xellos sitting on the floor, hands clutching his stomach helplessly, laughing like a hyena.  
  
"Zelas-sama, you'd think I'm-- in love with--" Xellos managed to choke out between chortles, "Y-you'd think-- Zelas-sama -- I and -- F--hahahaHAHAHAHA!!!" the purple-haired Mazoku broke out again into gales of laughter, unable to finish the sentence. He got back on his feet, recovering somewhat, and settled for a grin. "Mistress, if I may say so myself, the very idea is..." he groped for the words. "Ridiculous. Preposterous."  
  
Said mistress stared at him, expression unchanging. "... Really?"  
  
Xellos held up both palms, then shrugged. "Really." He ran a hand through his hair. "Whatever gave you the idea?"  
  
It was her turn to shrug. "Oh, nothing," she stated, noting that he couldn't hold her gaze for long. Nothing entirely escaping my notice, Zelas added silently to herself. She crossed her legs, inevitably frowning delicately at the sight of the fuzzy pinkness of her seat.  
  
He relaxed a bit at that.  
  
"Tell me about her," Zelas plainly ordered, leafing through the newspapers, finally coming across a picture of the blonde woman.  
  
He did not quite relax at that. "What, mistress?"  
  
"Tell me about Filia dear," she repeated patiently, smiling.  
  
Xellos seemed fazed at the command. "Well, she's pretty enough--" he paused, shifting his right foot around. "She's strong-willed and hardworking. Headstrong and proud. Very intelligent and dedicated. Has her strings wound up a little too tight, but could be sexy if she'd work on it. Makes terrific tea. All added up, she's one beautiful woman." He paused again, then added, "She has one HECK of a temper around me, though." He couldn't help but smile at that.  
  
Zelas nodded silently at each statement, more intent on watching her servant's reactions than anything. She held up a clipping with a photo of Xellos and Filia (wearing a rumpled blue dress and sporting a shocked, haggard expression) standing side by side in front of the Metallium Shopping Complex. "This, I take it, started it all?"  
  
Xellos nodded. "Yes, however indirectly." He continued, "I had a reason to bombard her with phone calls and unannounced visits all throughout the month." His grin grew wider, remembering.  
  
Zelas nodded again, satisfied, quietly arriving at a conclusion. Not a very surprising one, however much her dear boy tried to deny it. She corrected herself. She doubted even he was aware that he was denying it.  
  
Yes, she would love to see how this would play out, she thought, smiling as Xellos continued to recount his exploits with Filia for the past two or so months. This affair had more to do now than just a simple business scheme. Much more. The stakes were higher, the gamble riskier. But one thing was sure: they had to win. One way or the other.  
  
Staring at the news photo, Zelas wondered if her servant realized how much he was going to lose if he lost.  
  
And how much he was going to lose if he won.  
  
*~*  
  
I am late for work for almost the first time in six years, but I don't care.  
  
Yes, something definitely wasn't right in that sentence, Filia mused, lightly humming to herself as she slipped on a powder blue blouse. Xellos had left about half an hour ago, after some coffee and toast and a final message of "I'll be calling you later, OK?" He had offered that they leave together, but she'd declined, making up some excuse or another that she couldn't remember now but was apparently good enough that he'd let go and gave her a final salute, a wink, and a teasing grin as parting gesture.  
  
Inevitably blushing at the suggestion, she'd considered throwing the rug at the front porch at his retreating figure for having the gall to leer at her right at her front door. Of course, if only to distract herself.  
  
She was terrified.  
  
She didn't know what she felt right now, not exactly. Part of her was happy this was happening. She loved him. She wanted him. And it was wonderful... to a point.  
  
Yet, part of her saw something inherently wrong with the set up. What had happened with him -- no, to both of them -- looked so perfect. Almost too perfect.  
  
Filia mentally shrugged, deciding to put the idea away long enough so she could catch a cab, and get to work. There was the meeting with Lina and Zelgadis. They had proposed to file the suit against Heigel Kaiser within the week; as soon as the proper documents were filled out, of course. And the teashop's supplies will be arriving tomorrow. All in all, she had to prepare, be up and about.  
  
She finished dressing and came downstairs. The living room lights were on, as the overcast sky outside bore not enough sunlight to brighten the room.  
  
She turned it off, and was about to leave the house when she heard the sound of breaking china. Then a thud, and a harsh voice.  
  
It was coming from the dining room.  
  
Alarmed, Filia quickly grabbed the first hard object that came in hand; a narrow clay vase about as long as her forearm, planning to use it as a makeshift weapon against whoever or whatever it was in there. Cautiously she approached the dining room. The doorway was partly open enough so she could see part of the table and the remains of her favorite teapot lying in so many pieces on the floor.  
  
A footfall, from somewhere further within.  
  
Filia turned her attention to the direction of the sound, but it was too late. A flurry of movement -- the door swinging back, a tall, burly figure (gloves, a grimy jacket) -- then darkness.  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Rants: Another week, another chapter. Thanks for the reviews! No, I am NOT abandoning this fic. Really! It will just take a longer time for the next chapters to come out, considering that Christmas break's over and I have a mega-ton of schoolwork to die in this month. In fact, I finished the last part of this chapter sporting a terrible, terrible headache. And it's just two days since school reopened. So please forgive me if the last part was sucky. :(  
  
GOMEN NASAI... 


	24. Love, Lust and Lasagna

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SLAYERS. I merely borrowed these characters because I love them so much. ^_^  
  
- JUST ANOTHER AU FIC -  
  
Chapter 24: The Longest Morning Of Your Life  
  
Xellos Metallium sat at the head of the conference table. Wolfpack's top executives and a couple of lawyer consultants were situated around him, all sporting expensive, uniformly sober dark suits, leather briefcases, and sleek laptops. The silky black marble finish of the conference table reflected their faces, all of which were as bland and gaunt as their demeanor. One of them was speaking right now, presenting a progress report on his branch -- the one in Lauca -- and dwelling on how he had managed to successfully implement an *extremely* cost effective way for sanitizing their water closets.  
  
Not that the poor bastard had piqued the purple-haired Mazoku's interest, of course. Nodding sagely, eternal grin in place, Xellos stopped himself just in time from folding another batch of paper airplanes from the handout set the staff provided him with.  
  
Traitor. The word rang out inside his head even as he tried to drown it out with the background noise of the falling rain outside, and the monotonous, hopelessly boring meeting he was predisposed to preside over.  
  
Neither he nor Zelas-sama had any particular love of such things as quarterly reports, where young, bright and ambitious executives sought to gain accolades and any sort of recognition to advance as fast as possible up the hierarchy by presenting their achievements to the top brass of the management. He'd even forgotten they were having this particular rendezvous, brunchtime, until his dear old secretary belatedly briefed his sched to him hours before. Zelas had declared a sudden recurrence of jet lag, announced her intention to remain on vacation, and promptly left the event for Xel-kun to attend.  
  
Typical.  
  
Not that he was complaining.  
  
It was important to know how the corporation was faring, after all.  
  
Traitor. He might have lied, but it surely was no big deal, he reasoned. It's not as if his feelings -- hers, too -- would matter, in the end...  
  
Water Closet Wonderkid closed his report, asked for questions, thankfully received none from his colleagues, and sat down. The next presenter stood up, a lady with Hispanic features and whose report apparently centered on an appeal to increase employees in their department.  
  
Around them the food service staff discreetly served brunch consisting of omelette, truffles, and something which looked like chopped-up lasagna smattered with bacon bits, parsley and onions. Orange juice and mineral water filled the crystal-clear tall glasses. The food reminded Xellos of the time he'd cooked breakfast for her. Or attempted to, anyway.  
  
Traitor.  
  
Xellos quietly put down his handout. He wanted to stand up, leave, sink to the floor, if need be. It wasn't enough that this meeting was boring as hell, but it had to remind him of her, as well. Why did Zelas-sama have to ask about her?  
  
He was afraid to answer. So very afraid.  
  
Fear. The emotion that drives one to lie.  
  
Did he lie?  
  
Did it matter?  
  
What it all boiled down to, of course, was that he had been too afraid of his answers, whatever they would be. So he'd sidestepped the question deftly enough, or so he believed; reverting back to his same old cocky, genki self to mask his own confusion.  
  
Which still did not explain why in L-sama's name his thoughts were as scrambled right now as the lasagna-thing on his plate.  
  
This, when just a few hours ago, he considered himself one of the happiest men this side of the staff of existence.  
  
"Mr. Metallium?"  
  
The low, slightly nervous voice pulled the Mazoku away from his musings. Xellos blinked himself back into awareness. "Yes, what is it?" he managed to ask, composing himself.  
  
The presenter visibly relaxed at the question, dropping manicured hands that had fumbled unconsciously when she thought her boss -- what a weirdo! -- was scowling at her. She was not given to act as awkwardly around people as she had been right now, even though she'd been only managing a small extension of the company for a year and a half, but this particular fruitcake with the purple hair and outlandish demeanor could definitely be creepy without trying to. She smiled wanly. "I-I uh, I just thought you had a question for me, sir," she amended. I just thought you were going to fire me, sir. She mentally gave a sigh of relief.  
  
Xellos shook his head dismissively. "I have none at the moment, Miss--" he racked his brain, and to his credit, recalled the name. "Espina, is it?"  
  
The presenter nodded, eyes brightening up.  
  
"Well, go on with your report," he coaxed, flashing a benign smile to everyone in the room. Inwardly he thought: I have to get out of here. Two or three more hours of this would drive him into extremes nuttier than he was now.  
  
Give or take.  
  
Presiding over the remainder of the meeting, Xellos idly wondered if Filia could be persuaded to put out later this evening.  
  
Traitor.  
  
Xellos gave up, and closed his eyes. This was going to be a very taxing day.  
  
*~*  
  
"Mom, I'm home," Val called out as he entered the house he'd lived in for almost a decade now. Whistling, he dropped his suitcase and umbrella on the floor, worn out from hauling both around from bus station to bus station in such rainy weather. The door at the front porch was unlocked, so he knew she must still be at home, however uncharacteristic it was of her to stick around so late in the morning.  
  
He had decided to come back to town early, for a couple of reasons. One, that his duties for the interschool conference was done with, at least as far as he was concerned; and two, that he received assurance from Gaav to arrange a 'meeting' with the possible key person persuadable to help Filia and the company: Moreau. Also, he missed Saillune, and his home, in particular.  
  
He was answered with a cry of surprise coming from the open kitchen doorway. The boy frowned. It was not his mother's voice. A burglar? Thoughts racing, he rushed to the kitchen.  
  
A figure clad in black, a sock concealing his face. The intruder was tall -- more than six feet, and powerfully built. Val's mind noted this, even as he stared in shock at the inert form of Filia lying on the floor amongst broken fragments of porcelain.  
  
The man charged at Val like an angry bull. The teenager had no time to shout as he was knocked clear out of the doorway and onto the living room floor. The stranger gave him one final, hasty glance, then proceeded to frantically scramble his way to the front door. He would have made it through, if not for the suitcase still sitting on the floor where Val left it tripping him mid-step. As it was, the man went down like just as solidly as a felled tree.  
  
Val managed to blink as he got up, nimbly closing in on the intruder. The man was struggling back up, if a bit dazed. Val wasted no time and grabbed the man's foot. The intruder kicked at him wildly, trying to make him let go. The other foot connected with his stomach, and Val finally did release his hold, coughing.  
  
It was all the leeway the stranger needed. Val watched helplessly as the man scrambled up, swung the front door wide open and half-hobbled, half-ran out of the house, into the rain-soaked street.  
  
*~*  
  
"Well, at least we get to share a room, eh, Lina?" Gourry commented brightly from where he lay on a cot, right next to the redhead's. No longer in the dusty red trenchcoat he'd swiped from the dressing room of the set he had abandoned unceremoniously earlier this morning (the manic fan girls had literally ripped it to pieces) but in a comfortable cotton t-shirt provided by the hospital staff, he dearly hoped there would be no more misled female multitudes storming through the door.  
  
Sighing softly, he rubbed his left shoulder. It hurt. He tried to shift in bed, nearer to the table piled with food. It hurt. He tried to curl his right leg. Needless to say, it hurt.  
  
Gourry made it a matter of top priority to remember (REALLY remember, he thought with a wince) not to wear red trenchcoats and tinted glasses again. Or spike his hair. EVER. He'd discovered that fan girls behaved quite destructively towards people who wore those. That newly found fact of life would be right up there with his remembering to let Lina always have the last riceball. He closed this line of recall with a resolute nod, and popped a corn muffin into his mouth. Well, at least his jaws didn't hurt. Much.  
  
Lina mumbled something unintelligible in reply, pressing the cold compress to her forehead and grabbing a handful of potato chips. After the riot -- incident, she corrected tiredly, had been dispersed by the staff and the police people still in the building, the hospital interns had refrained to comment on the availability of obviously not-so-nutritious foodstuffs in their room, with good reason.  
  
Apart from Lina's not-so-subtly-put threat (accompanied by a glare that would have frozen Sadako in her tracks) of suing for damage of property and bodily harm, her friend -- Philionel El Di, the senator, had requested the hospital to bend the rules a bit just this once. In exchange, Zelgadis and Amelia had to endure more than an hour of photo ops with the statesman outside. Right after a couple of speeches, of course.  
  
Talk about bad timing, Lina thought, straining her arm to reach the top of the junkfood mountain where a bag of chocolate-covered raisins lay. First the car accident, then that... well, that.  
  
Just when she'd struck something.  
  
Weeks of pestering Martina (and being treated to noises and pieces of bedroom conversations she didn't exactly want) had paid off. What the girl had struck was not exactly pay dirt, but it was better than the initial findings.  
  
Now if only she could get discharged, Lina mused. She'd left a couple of hard copies at the office she shared with Zel. That could be returned to. But she had a diskette she had intended to give to Filia. But Filia had not yet arrived when she called, and even now had not yet arrived. Where was she?  
  
As if to answer her question, a phone rang. It took her a moment to realize it was her mobile phone ringing. It took her another moment to put down a half-eaten hamburger near the edge of the table, and grab it.  
  
Please let it not be Danny demanding to know where I hid his star, she silently prayed, exchanging helpless glances with Gourry. The talent manager would raise hell if he found out the state his 'talent' was in, and would, consequently, press charges. Or have a heart attack. Now that, she thought, pressing the call receive, would have been the icing to the cake.  
  
As it turned out, it wasn't Danny boy.  
  
"Hello, who is th-- Jiras? ......... Hey-hey-hey, slow down! What--? ........... WHAT??!?"  
  
*~*  
  
Author's Ramblings: Again, sorry for taking more than a month to deliver this chapter. Expect the next one to take about as long. Really busy. Oh, and NO TO US WAR ON IRAQ!!! ........ Just had to get that out.  
  
....... IT'S THE 21ST CENTURY, YET NOTHING MUCH HAS CHANGED, HAS IT? 


End file.
